Beyond Death Itself
by SkittlesShadukeXD
Summary: Gemma Marks lives outside the Canadian border in New York State. When an alien attack occurs in New York City, it shortly comes to her home, where she and her younger sister live. But when she is able to protect herself, it not only caught her attention, but a certain Liesmith's as well. And he isn't very happy about this new obstacle in his way to glory.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY AVENGERS CHARACTERS! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. SORRY :P**

**Chapter 1: Alien Attack? No Biggie!**

Gemma woke up one Saturday morning in August, but not from usual causes. Instead, it was because of a certain 7-year-old girl jumping on Gemma's double bed, messing up her purple comforter and sheets.

"GEMMA! GEMMA! GEMMA!" the girl shouted, her short brown hair bouncing around on her head, at several points having to blow it out of her pale face, along with her bright green eyes.

Gemma sat up, rubbing her eyelids, but couldn't help but smile. "Carly, what time is it exactly?"

"IT'S 10 IN THE MORNING! AND YOU PROMISED THAT AT 10 O'CLOCK, WE WOULD GO TO THE PETTING ZOO AND PLAY WITH THE PUPPIES!"

Gemma smiled, and looked up her younger sister, who was no longer bouncing around like a maniac, but instead sitting right in front of Gemma, with puppy-dog eyes.

"Did I promise that?" Gemma said playfully.

"YES! YES! YESSSSSS!"

"Fine then," Gemma smiled, tickling Carly's sides, "But let me get dressed first."

"OKAY!" Carly said between giggles, and then jumped off of the bed, and started to skip her way out the door, "PUPPIES! PUPPIES! CUTE AND FLUFFY PUPPIES!"

Gemma couldn't help but smile. Carly was the one thing she had left. Ever since her father and step-mother died in a plane crash when Gemma was 14, and her own who died giving birth to Gemma, she had to take charge, so she bought a small rentable home near the New York state border to Canada, and worked extra hours at her job to pay rent. Carly was literally the only thing Gemma lived for, and today happened to be her day off work, and Carly had always wanted to see the puppies at the petting zoo.

Gemma got up from her bed, dressed in her average boxers and oversized t-shirt. The room was fairly small, but Gemma didn't mind. It was a reasonable size for Gemma, managing to fit her dresser-vanity, her bed, a small bedside table, and a small cable t.v.

Walking over to her small television, she turned it on and changed the channel so it was on the news. Then she walked over to her mirror, and started brushing her light brown hair that went down past her shoulders.

_**BREAKING NEWS FROM NEW YORK CITY!**_The television practically screamed, _**WE NOW BRING YOU TO A GLOBAL CATASTROPHE, ONE THAT WILL NOW OVERRIGHT ALL CHANNELS IN THE WORLD!**_

Gemma looked over at the television, slightly confused as she finished her hair and started to get dressed. A global catastrophe in New York?

_**RIGHT NOW WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXTERTERESTRIAL ATTACK! I REPEAT! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING NEW YORK! THE AVENGER INITIAVE HAS FAILED THE GOVERNMENT, AND NOW THERE ARE FEW PEOPLE STILL ALIVE!**_

_** STAY IN YOUR HOMES! LOCK YOUR DOORS! DRAW YOUR CURTAINS! HIDE IN YOUR BASEMENTS! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOME!**_

Gemma looked at the television, which now turned to static. 'It must have been a joke.' She thought, putting on a black tank top after she put on her jeans, 'No way Aliens were attacking. And what was the Avengers Initiative? It all made absolutely no sense.'

"GEMMA!" Carly called from the other room, clearly frightened. Gemma sighed, and walked towards the voice, putting on her sneakers in the mean time.

"Carly, it was just a joke some hacker put on," She said, finding her sister standing inside the doorway to the outside world, "There are no aliens attack-"

Gemma stared up at the sky, seeing what Carly was so terrified about. The sky was hovering with alien space crafts, with creepy looking lizards with armor.

"Carly…" Gemma said, completely overcome with shock, as she saw an alien shoot a beam of light at a house across the street, making a small explosion, "Get inside. Now."

"But Gemma…"

"Carly," Gemma said, but it was too late. An alien hovercraft saw them, and pointed a gun, apparently attached to its arm, and pointed it at them. The hovercraft was followed by others, and surrounded the two sisters in an arch shape, all pointing their weapons. Then, they fired.

"CARLY!" Gemma cried, pushing Carly behind her back, and then instinctively held out her arms, as if she was trying to catch a ball. That was when something unexpected happened.

All of the beams of light immediately came towards Gemma, and stopped right in between her hands in mid-air, forming a blue ball of energy. The alien creatures looked incredibly confused, and so did Gemma.

"What the hell?" she asked, staring at the ball of light curiously, as the creatures pointed their weapons at her again, about to fire. Then suddenly, to Gemma's own surprise, Gemma spread out her arms away from each other, vaulting the ball of energy directly back at the crowd of aliens.

The lizards cried as the balls of light hit them, causing a giant explosion. Then, the hovercrafts fell, and so did the lizards. One by one they fell onto the street, dead.

"Gemma," Carly said coming out from behind her, "Are the evil dragons gone?"

Gemma nodded, still in utter shock. "Yeah, they are."

Then Gemma turned around, and guided Carly back into the house with her hand on Carly's back. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Loki stood on top of Stark tower, looking at all of his wonderful work. His plan was in the home stretch of succession now that the so-called 'Avengers' were out of the way. The Chitauri had overcome them, and now nothing could possibly stand in his way.

Loki slowly breathed in his victory, savoring it as much as he could. This was the moment he had been waiting for. This was his day of greatness and glory.

"Lord Loki," a Chitauri spoke, one with the gift of speaking english, which was rare with these creatures, "It seems we have an issue.

Loki turned around, his green eyes on the large alien. "And what might this issue be?" he asked it, covering up his confusion, "I don't see what I should fear in this moment of succession."

The Chitauri walked into the building, of which now was made into a headquarters. Loki followed, grasping his spear, strutting with haste as the Chitauri did. "We have taken over every security camera and satellite camera in this world. One of them caught something that should be considered a threat."

Loki raised an eyebrow, as the Chitauri pointed to one of many screens, showing a video. Loki leaned forward, looking upon the screen, and watching its contents.

A girl, with light brown hair and pale skin, and looking to be around 19 human years, was surrounded by a squadron of Chitauri, all of them about to shoot at her. Loki was so far unimpressed, until a second after they shot at her.

The girl held out her arms, and caught the blasts of energy, morphing it into a ball of blue light. Loki's eyes widened at this feat, and then the girl spread her arms out, splitting the energy into smaller spheres, and shooting them back at the Chitauri. That was when the Chitauri stopped the video.

"Where exactly did this happen?" Loki asked the Chitauri, not looking at it, with rage boiling inside his stomach.

"Just before the border to what the humans call Canada. Not far from here."

Loki snarled. She was so close to them. Loki turned towards the Chitauri, and grabbed it by the neck, pushing it up against a wall. "Who is she?" he said with rage, "What is she? She cannot be any ordinary mortal!"

The Chitauri struggled, and made its natural alien cry. "We don't know, my Lord."

"Then find out!" Loki snarled, letting go of the Chitauri, now looking around at the other aliens staring at him, "FIND OUT WHO SHE IS, AND WHERE SHE CAME FROM!"

"My Lord," another said, also with the rare gift of speech, "We have invaded S.H.E.I.L.D.'s network. We now have complete control over the organization and its information."

Loki turned towards the certain Chitauri, and walked towards it. He was only a foot away from it when he pointed to the screen showing the girl paused in motion, and sneered at the Chitauri. "Find out who she is. Now."

"Yes, my Lord," it said, and walked away as Loki put his fist down on a table, filled with anger. This girl was another obstacle in his way. No one was able to harness the power of the Tesseract without a form of containment. But she just stopped it in mid-air. Even the all-powerful Loki couldn't do that.

"We've found her, my Lord!" the same Chitauri yelled, as Loki hastily walked over to said Chitauri, and looked at the screen, showing off a file.

"Gemma Marks," he said aloud, "Age 19. Parents Deceased. Occupant of New York State. Origin unknown. Siblings= Carly Marks, Age 7."

Loki made a slight grin. "Show me the video again! NOW!"

A chitauri went back to the screen with the footage, and played it over. But when it got to when the being, named Gemma, shot back the energy, Loki saw a shadow behind her.

"Pause the footage!" he ordered, and the Chitauri did so, and Loki studied the shadow, which happened to be in the shape of another human. A much **smaller** human.

"A weakness. And such a horrible one too." He whispered to himself, and then looked at a Chitauri, "I want you to get me what humans call a car. I'm going to visit this 'Gemma Marks', and I'm going alone. I want to see what this wench can _really_ do."

**HEYA! THIS IS MY SECOND FAN FICTION, AND I'M SO EXCITED! I LOOOOOVVVEEE LOKI, AND I HOPE I PLAYED HIM WELL. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, AND I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS PRETTY HASTY, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET TO LOKI'S BIT!**

**PLEASE R&R TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON, SO I CAN KEEP DOING IT OR IMPROVE ON IT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOKI OR THE AVENGERS! BUT DAYYUM I WISH I DID XD**

**Chapter 2: Enter Loki, the Sister Stealing Bastard**

Gemma sat on a fabric recliner inside her basement, with the curtains closed and the windows shut, and was reading a book. An invasion was still going on out there, but all Gemma had to do was blast them if she needed too. Sure, now her life would be nowhere near as normal as it was, but now her sister could live safely during an apocalypse.

It was too bad all of the other families weren't as lucky as they were. After all, Gemma was fairly sure being able to control little balls of light wasn't a gift _everyone_ had. Some families might have gotten splitten up from each other, or some children had to probably watch their parents or siblings die in horror. That would have been Carly's fate if it weren't for this newfound gift.

"Gemma," Carly said, lying down on the nearby couch "When are they going to leave?"

Gemma brought her head up from the book, which she wasn't actually reading, and looked at her sister, who was snuggled up in a quilt Carly's mother and Gemma's stepmother had made her. "I don't know Carly. But I don't think they'll leave anytime soon."

Carly frowned, but then made a half smile. "I guess that's okay. My big sissy will blast all the monsters away like she did yesterday!"

Gemma smirked. "Sure, that's what I'll do. But I'm still not really sure how I did that. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing!"

Carly laughed. "Well then, just not know what you're doing again! That'll work!"

Gemma laughed too. This was how it was supposed to be. Two stepsisters, though both of them saw themselves as soul sisters, laughing together in a basement during a tough time. There had been several other times such as this, but the situations were far different. Other times it had been a thunderstorm or a fever that got them down in the dumps, but this time it was an alien apocalypse. But in Carly's eyes, those moments were no different than now.

"Sissy," Carly asked hopefully, "Can I go upstairs to get a drink of water? The sink down here doesn't work."

Gemma thought a moment. The bathroom upstairs was right beside the stairwell, so it wouldn't be too dangerous. "Yes, but be very careful. Go straight there and straight back, understand?"

Carly nodded smiling, and ran up the stairs. That was when Gemma continued to read her book, and this time it was for real. But she couldn't help but get that weird feeling something was wrong. But then again, the world being taken over by aliens was wrong. It was probably that.

After a few minutes, that was when Gemma started to get worried. It doesn't take that long to go up some stairs, into another room, grab some water, and come back down. It had been almost ten minutes now, and that was when Gemma went into a panic. She dropped her book, and ran up the stairs, trying to be as quiet and stealthy as possible.

Gemma was incredibly frightened, but not for herself. It was Carly she was worried about. She was her last thing left in this world, and she wasn't planning on losing her. But… what if she couldn't protect Carly like she did last time? She only ever used her gift once, and that was a **total** accident. And besides, Carly won't be standing behind Gemma using her as a human shield, though Gemma had volunteered to be that shield.

Gemma crept into the small bathroom at the top of the stairs, and looked inside. She gasped, seeing the bathroom cup on the ground, with a puddle of water around it, and the sink still running cold water. Carly…

Gemma left the bathroom, in complete and utter shock. Carly was gone. Her eyes stayed widened, not being able to go back to their original state. Her jaw hung open slightly, as Gemma's stomach rolled over in fear.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be missing something?" a voice said behind her from the living room. It was definitely masculine, but it had a slick tongue to it. It was the type of voice snakes would have if they could speak.

Gemma turned around in an instant, and her eyes couldn't possibly get any wider. A man, with green eyes and black hair, was holding onto her sister. At Carly's neck was a golden spear, with a blue gem of energy inserted into it. His taste in clothing was odd, with black, green, and golden colours. It was like seeing someone from medieval times. Plus he had a gold helmet on that made him look like a reindeer.

Carly's face was in total fear, and would probably be screaming if her mouth hadn't been gagged. She struggled to run towards her sister, but the man had a steady hold on her hair.

Gemma's face of shock quickly turned to one of rage. "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed, which was filled with both joy and evil. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and now the Ruler of this planet. And you are Gemma Marks, an inhabitant of New York State, which of course is no more." He said, and then leaned in closer towards her sister's ear, smiling evilly, "And this would be Carly Marks. Both your stepsister, and your sole weakness."

Gemma panicked on the inside when he got closer to her sister, but didn't show it on the outside. "I don't know what the hell Asgard is, and why a scumbag like you would be a prince of it, but I'm sure you must have royal duties you have to be dealing with rather than spending your time torturing young children."

Loki laughed. "Well, I personally believe someone with a gift like yours shouldn't be ignored by the conqueror of Earth. It's far too dangerous to let mortals like yourself to be running around free now, is it?"

Gemma felt a growl come from the back of your throat. "So is **that** what this is about? Me being able to make balls of light and throw it at aliens?"

"Well yes, it is," Loki continued to laugh, and the more he did, the more it made Gemma want to throw up.

Gemma snarled, and began to walk closer to Loki with rage in her stomach. That was when Loki laughed again. "Now, now. Let's not get hasty," he said, putting his spear much closer to Carly's neck, "Don't want you sister losing a limb now, do we?"

Gemma stopped in place, and frowned. There were so many things she wanted to do to this guy, and none of them were even in the running for being friendly, and she didn't have the chance to do any of them.

Loki sneered at her. "Much better," he said, putting his spear back where it was before.

Gemma growled again. "So, Loki, what the hell do you want from me. And if you want my death, that ain't going to be so easy."

Loki laughed evilly. "You're asking me what I want?" He chuckled, and then his face became serious, as he walked slowly towards Gemma, dragging Carly along with him by her hair, "I think I already have it. Your sister is in a life-threatening situation, and there isn't a thing you can do about it. And you, my dear, want your sister back in your safekeeping, so you can protect her from my forces. I think we both know what we both want. The real question is, what is your play?"

Gemma sneered at him, fear filling her heart as he walked and stopped a few feet in front of her, dragging her sister along with him. "What's your god damn price, you bastard."

Loki grinned sinisterly. "You," he said, as he took his spear from Carly's neck, and placed it on Gemma's chest as it made a weird, wiring sound. But when it touched her chest, nothing happened. That was when Loki's face became confused.

"This usually works," he said, as he tried again, pulling the spear back from her chest, and putting it back on, making the same sounds as before. That was when Gemma realized something she didn't realize the first time he tried it. When it had touched her chest, the blue gem had glowed. It glowed the same way the shots from the guns that the aliens had did.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to do, but I'm not a big fan of people poking me. **Especially** in that area," she said, looking deep into Loki's emerald eyes, taunting him to try it again.

Loki snarled, and backed away, spear back to Carly's neck. "You think you can trick me, Loki, you damn wench? The very **God** of Lies?" he said, sneering at her.

Gemma frowned. He didn't fall for it. "Fine then. We both know what we both want. If you want me so badly, why not send more of those flying lizards? That seems a hell of a lot easier for you."

Loki sneered. "The Chitauri are useless when it comes to an enemy such as yourself. If you didn't even bother to notice you killed an entire squadron within a few seconds."

Gemma smiled, eyes up at the skies, pretending to think. "Oh that? Sorry about killing your Shitty Auri's, by the way."

Loki growled. "Chitauri, you mewling quim."

"Sorry about that then," Gemma laughed, enjoying taunting him, "And since when am I your enemy? Did I become an enemy of yours ever since I killed your pet lizards?"

Loki ignored the comment on the Chitauri, for this girl was angering him. That was probably her play, but Loki couldn't help but feel frustrated. "My bargain, you wished to know it?"

Gemma smiled evilly. "Fire away, _amazing_ god of lies."

"My bargain is this. You will join my cause and be a ruler of my armies. You will no longer inhabit this place, and live in an area near the edge of the universe. My home, if you will." He said, sneering at her.

Gemma raised an eyebrow at him, her face now showing a frown. "You're telling me you practically kidnapped my sister, threatened her life and mine, just because you wanted me to join your cause? Jeez, politics these days." She said, sighing, "Speaking of Carly, where does she fit in with all of this?"

Loki frowned. "She will come as well, and be in your **safe** protection."

Naturally, he apparently being the God of lies, Gemma didn't trust him one bit. Plus, his cause wasn't good. This was the guy who took over the Earth, for Christ's sake. And now he wanted Gemma to be a part of his forces just because she could control blue light. This didn't seem likely.

But he was the only way Carly was going to live. There was no other way.

"Answer me, you wench!"

Gemma looked at him, and walked forward towards him, looking him straight in the eye the entire time, and stopping about a foot in front of him.

"You have a deal, you bastard," she said, sneering at him.

Loki smiled evilly, and took the spear off of Carly's neck, and threw her towards Gemma. Carly stumbled as she ran into Gemma's awaiting arms, crying into her chest.

"G-Gemma," she cried into her, as Gemma smiled, hugging her sister.

"It's alright now, Carly. Everything's alright." Gemma said, trying to comfort her, as Loki looked upon them both, looking down in somewhat disgust. Then he turned around, and walked towards the front door.

"We're leaving. Now." He said, tired of standing in this claustrophobic house.

Gemma looked up at him, clearly waiting for them both. Carly turned around, her bravery regained, and filled with rage. "YOU MONSTER!" she yelled, and then turned to her sister, "COME ON, SISSY! BLAST HIM!"

Loki, stopped in his tracks, and turned around, seeing the small girl stare right at him, and Gemma stand up, and pat her sister on the shoulder.

"No Carly," Gemma said, a hint of sadness in her voice, as Carly looked up at her in confusion, "Loki isn't our enemy. Not anymore."

Carly looked up at Gemma, and then pointed to Loki. "But… but he's a bad guy!"

Gemma sighed, guiding Carly to the door, "No he isn't Carly. Now come on. We're moving."

Carly continued to stare at her, until she brought her head back down, as Gemma opened the door, and Loki walked through the doorway to the outside world, followed by Gemma and the disappointed Carly.

'Though he may not be our enemy anymore,' Gemma thought to herself, 'I still hope he rots in hell."

**HEYA! CHAPTER TWO WAS HORRIBLE ON MY BACK, BUT OTHER THAN THAT I LOVED WRITING IT! IT WAS PRETTY DIFFICULT TO WRITE IT THOUGH, BECAUSE I HAD SO MANY WAYS IN MY HEAD FOR LOKI TO CONVINCE GEMMA TO JOIN HIM!**

**SO ANYWAYS, I'M SORRY IF LOKI SEEMED A BIT OOC IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT THEN AGAIN, I CAN WRITE HIM HOW I WANT TO. **

**FINALLY, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED AND WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 3: Vanagard, The Destroyed Land on the Shore of Chaos**

The moment Gemma had walked out that door, Gemma felt regret. She had just given her freedom away, all for the safety of a little girl. But that little girl was her younger sister, and as Loki once said, her weakness.

"Hasten yourselves, mortals," Loki said, a few meters in front of Gemma and Carly, "We do not have all day."

Gemma awoke from her thoughts, and quickened, but still made sure she was behind Loki. Carly trailed behind her, trying to catch up with Gemma's quickened pace.

"Gemma," Carly said, finally caught up with Gemma, "Where are we moving to?"

Gemma looked down at Carly, who was definitely curious as why they were going away with a man they just met. "I'm not sure Carly, but you'll be safer there. That's all that matters."

Carly looked up at her, confused. "But Gemma, you could've protected me at home. With your blue blasty power."

Gemma sighed. "Carly, I can't protect you all the time. There are some situations where I won't be able to do anything. Like… like today."

Carly frowned sadly, and then looked at the ground. "Okay."

Loki was entirely confused as how Gemma could be nice with this child. Children had to be the most annoying creatures known to every world. They were selfish, greedy, and so easily manipulated. But then again, when they saw power, they realized it, and feared it. They are virtually helpless creatures, and can't do anything to defend themselves. Of the human race, the children are the ones who kneel first.

"Come," Loki said, as he halted in the middle of the road, and turned around to face them. Gemma and Carly stopped a few feet in front of him, clearly waiting for him to speak again.

"Have hold on my arm," Loki said holding it out, clearly disgusted that he had to have a mortal touch him.

Carly looked up at Gemma, as she grabbed onto Gemma's arm protectively. Gemma sneered at Loki, obviously disgusted she had to touch him. But she walked over, dragging Carly along with her, and clenched his arm.

Loki kept his sneer on his face, and all three of them disappeared.

* * *

Gemma gasped for breath, as she suddenly found herself in a different place. Instead of standing upon the street of her old home, she now stood inside of a skyscraper. Though she was already somewhat frightened by this sight, something else frightened her even more. They were surrounded by the alien lizards.

Carly shrieked, as she held Gemma's arms even tighter, and began to tear up. "Gemma, BLAST THEM! BLAST THE LIZARDS!"

Gemma let go of Loki's arm, and knelt down to her younger sister. "Carly. Calm down. The lizards won't hurt you now. Carly, listen, **you're safe**."

While Gemma calmed Carly down, Loki walked forward towards a Chitauri with the gift of speech. "Is the pathway ready?" he asked it, clearly hastening to get off this planet.

The Chitauri nodded. "Yes my Lord. The path to Vanagard is ready to be opened on your command."

"And the sea will not get in our way?"

"The pathway will go overtop the sea, not through or under. The Tesseract's power will accomplish this."

Loki nodded, and turned around back to the two mortals, the smaller one now under control.

"Mortals," he called out to them. They both looked up at him, and Gemma rose to her feet. Loki smirked, seeing her face filled with hatred against him. "We are leaving."

Gemma was tired of secrets. "And where exactly are you taking us?" she said, fed up with the god of lies.

"To another world, far from yours. It is, how you say, on the shore of the universe."

"And how **exactly** do you plan on getting there?"

"A pathway, going across the realms. It will take us there in a safe way for mortals such as yourself."

Gemma frowned, still upset about the idea of traveling across space, but she grabbed onto Carly's hand, and walked towards Loki.

"Let's go already. I want this done and over with." She said, looking down at the floor in defeat.

Loki kept his frown. "I'm glad we're on the same side for something."

The god of lies walked away, going outside onto the balcony of the building. Being followed by the two mortals, Loki walked upon the platform, which used to be the place where the man of iron would dissemble his armor.

"Come, mortals," he said, waiting for them as the pair came up upon the platform.

"You know, 'Mortals' isn't very nice. You should work on your people skills," Gemma said, hating how he thought he was so above them.

Loki sneered at her. "I only call you what you are. Now quiet yourself; the pathway is about to open." He made a signal to a Chitauri, who immediately went to work on a control panel.

Gemma heard wiring around her, as the ground beneath her began to glow. Then suddenly, a bright light flashed before her eyes, and everything went white.

* * *

The bright light had went away, and so had the tower. Gemma now found herself standing on a balcony, with a railing made of gold. Behind her happened to be a grand castle, and looked like something from a horror movie. Its main colours were dark, with shades of black and grey, but roofs of dark green. The windows were gold, as were the doors. And from underneath her, was a sea of black. Its waves crashing against the cliff where the castle stood, the waves seemed filled with evil.

"Vanagard," Loki said, "An abandoned area of the universe. Most of it destroyed by the Sea of Chaos, this is its sole surviving piece."

Carly opened her eyes, having closed them from fear of being blown to pieces by the bright light, and gasped. In her eyes, this place was amazing. A castle on the seaside was every girl's dream. She tugged on Gemma's arm, looking up at her with hope filled eyes.

"Can we go swimming, Gemma? PLEASE?"

Loki looked down at the child, with a neutral face. "If you were to go into those waters, you're mind would become filled with the waves darkness. You would go insane, and your nervous system shut down immediately. Then, being unable to move, you'd be crushed between the waves. But you wouldn't die, but forever be tortured, and never able to get out."

Carly's face froze, and then frowned. Gemma patted her back, and gave a disapproving look to Loki, as if she was saying, 'You didn't have to explain it in full detail.'

Loki ignored the look, and then turned around walking towards the castle. Gemma looked over, and pushed Carly lightly to follow him. Trailing behind him only a moment or two, they entered inside the castle.

The main room of the castle was large. With dual staircases going up to the second floor, and another set on the open second floor going up to the third. The walls had been shielded with works of art, and a gold fountain was found in the center of the room.

Loki looked at the two girls, both of their faces in complete shock, and rolled his eyes. Mortals. "Everything is open to your exploring. Except for the third floor. Those are my personal quarters. Your quarters are on the second floor."

After he said that, he 'poofed' away, leaving Carly and Gemma alone in the main room.

"It's so big, sissy." Carly said, looking around.

"Yeah, it is," Gemma said, walking forward, sitting on the edge of the fountain, "So what do you want to do?"

Carly thought a moment. "I WANT TO FIND MY NEW ROOM!"

Gemma smiled, and stood up. "Bet I can beat you upstairs."

"YOU'RE ON!" Carly yelled, and sprinted to and up the stairs, being followed by Gemma.

"I BEAT YOU!" Carly yelled, looking around from upstairs.

Gemma laughed. "So you did," she said, now walking to the first door she saw. When she opened it, she gasped. But she could bet money Carly gasped even louder.

The room was a little girl's dream. With walls of a pastel pink, the large, golden canopy bed had a pink comforter with a golden headboard. The curtains on the walls were pink, and the floors were hard wood floored, and partially covered by a white fur rug. A golden armoire was put against the wall opposite of the bed, and the room was absolutely gorgeous.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" Carly yelled, squealing with joy. She ran over to the bed, and jumped on it, landing on her back. Laughing along with her sister, Gemma ran over, and sat on the bed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gemma exclaimed, looking around the bedroom.

Carly nodded, smiling brighter than the sun. "GO SEE YOUR ROOM! I'LL STAY IN HERE!"

Gemma laughed, and nodded, standing up from the bed. She walked out into the hallways, shutting the door behind her. As she walked through the halls, she felt a bit better, knowing her sister was so happy, more importantly safe. But, the only reason Carly was safe, was because they joined the cause of the people posing the threat of harm.

Gemma sighed, and walked towards another door, the one closest to Carly's room. But when she opened it, it revealed a golden bathroom, about as large as Gemma's old living room. Closing the bathroom door, Gemma continued down the hall, until turning a corner, now on the other side of the open balcony to the main room.

She then found another door, and opened it. Then, when she opened the door, her eyes widened.

The walls of the room were pastel purple. The large bed, with a golden frame and headboard, was decorated with purple and white pillows, resting on top of a purple and white comforter. A golden dressing table was beside the window, which was decorated with purple curtains. The walls were decorated with paintings of flowers and gardens, and the bed was on a circular platform, which held both the bed, a purple ottoman at the end of the bed, and golden side tables with gold and purple lamps on them.

Gemma walked inside, closing the door behind her. She went over to the ottoman, and sat on it, finding it incredibly comfortable. Her room was absolutely beautiful, filled with all of her favourite things. The room based on her favourite colours. The room was perfect.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice came from towards the door, startling Gemma, who had not heard Loki coming in.

"Jesus Christ, don't you know how to knock?" she said, trying to catch her breath.

Loki smirked. "It is my house. I do what I want."

Gemma sighed in defeat. "So, are you here for some reason?"

Loki's face became neutral again. "Yes. Do you remember when I told you about the Sea of Chaos?"

Gemma nodded. "How could I forget? You scared my sister half to death."

"I simply wished to point out that we are surrounded by it. An attempt of escape would end not in your way, I assure you."

Gemma raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm going to try and escape a place where both my little sister and I are safe? On an entirely different place in the universe? I'm surprised you think that stupid of us."

Loki frowned. "It had to be said. I had no choice."

Gemma smirked at him. "I thought you said you do what you want?"

Loki smirked back. "I assure you fully, I do."

Gemma smirked again. "So you **do** have a sense of humor?"

Loki laughed. "And you expected me not to? I **am** the God of Mischief, mortal."

"Oh _really_? Prove it." Gemma said, giving him a sly smirk. Loki smirked back, accepting the challenge, and disappeared.

"Damn coward," Gemma said to herself, smiling at where Loki once stood.

"What did you just call me?" a sly voice came from beside her, whispering in her ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gemma yelled in surprise, and fell off the ottoman.

Loki laughed. "I did not know humans scared so easily."

Gemma sat up from the floor, seeing Loki sitting above her, smirking. Gemma laughed, but then her face was frozen in shock. It had finally hit her.

"You. Sick. Bastard." She said, thoroughly disgusted. How could she have fallen for one of his tricks?

Loki looked down at her, the smirk staying on his face. "So, you finally caught on?"

Gemma nodded, frowning at him, and then stood up from the ground. "You were trying to trick me into admiring you."

Loki laughed, sitting back against the footboard of the bed. "I'm impressed you realized this so early in the game."

"Game?" Gemma said, rage boiling in her stomach, "THIS IS ALL A GAME TO YOU? YOU EXPECT ME TO LIKE YOU AFTER YOU THREATEN MY SISTER'S LIFE, BLACKMAIL ME, TAKE MY SISTER AND I FROM OUR HOME, AND IMPRISON US ON THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE! AND THEN YOU TRY AND TRICK ME?"

Loki smirked. "If you didn't notice, mortal, it's what I do."

Gemma stopped herself. This is what he wanted. He wanted to wreak havoc. This was what he wanted. She couldn't let him win.

"I hope you fall in that sea and never come out," she said, and turned around, gasping again, seeing Loki now standing in front of her.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, clearly taunting her, "You can't leave just yet. There's one last thing I wish to tell you."

"Then spit it out you bastard." Gemma said, disgusted by his presence.

Loki grabbed hold of her arms, and squeezed them, making Gemma wince in pain. Then, he lent over towards her ear, and frowned.

"You **will** submit to me. There is no stopping that."

Then Loki disappeared, and Gemma dropped to the floor, clenching her stomach from the chills that had gone down her spine. Loki was **not** a nice guy. He was horrible, and taunting. He acted like he was king of the world. He was the god of chaos, discord, mischief, and lies.

But… he was right. She had to submit herself. For her own safety. For _Carly's_ safety.

**HEYA EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER WAS EXTRA LONG! I'M SORRY IF LOKI SEEMED A BIT OOC IN PART OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER; HE AND GEMMA HAD JUST MET. HE WAS ACTING FAKE ON PURPOSE TO TRICK HIM. THOUGH THEY HAD MADE A DEAL, SHE HATED HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING. PLUS HE'S THE GOD OF MISCHEIF. HE DOES STUFF LIKE THAT.**

**ANYWAYS, I'M SUPER HAPPY. OVER 15 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES HAVE READ MY FANFIC, AND IT'S ONLY BEEN OUT FOR ABOUT 3 DAYS NOW! SO HAPPY! I'M SO HAPPY I'M GOING TO SING ABOUT IT!**

**SO, PLEASE R&R, SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU THINK I COULD IMPROVE ON, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! I DON'T OWN LOKI EITHER. LOKI OWNS ME.**

**Chapter 4: A Library of Lies and Truth**

Gemma stayed at the floor, panting with fear. Loki meant business when he said that he did what he wanted to. He was smart, and deceptive. Not to mention that his handsomely charming good looks make Gemma's stomach flip over in excitement. But he was dead evil, and Gemma realized that. Sooner or later, Loki was going to try and make her evil too, for his own personal gain. She hated him.

"Sissy," A voice said, coming from outside the door, which was now being crept open, "Are you okay?"

Gemma looked up at her younger sister, still clenching her stomach in pure terror. She tried to smile as best she could. "I'm fine. I just… saw a spider. A very large, and annoying spider," she said, even though she knew Loki was probably watching.

Carly smiled, and then strutted towards Gemma. "It's all right. The spider is gone now."

Gemma laughed, looking up at her sister's, who was now on her knees, sitting beside Gemma. "Yes, but something gives me the feeling it's still watching me."

Carly laughed. "No it isn't. It's gone from the room now. Other wise it would be dead by now."

Gemma looked around her cautiously. "Yes, but still…"

* * *

Loki reappeared in his own personal quarters, of which was decorated in his favourite colours; black, gold, and dark green. The third floor consisted of his own personal study, a living room, a bathing room, and a rather grand bedroom. As of this moment, he was inside his sleeping quarters.

Loki strutted back and forth on the ground, incredibly frustrated. The girl had seen what he was doing, and he was furious. She was much more intelligent than most mortals, and it aggravated him. She hadn't submitted to him yet, which she must in order for his plan to succeed.

He stopped his walking, and sat on the edge of his bed, which was the size of a mortal's California king bed. Its comforter was a black colour, decorated with dark green embroidery, and the bed frame made out of gold.

'Why does that mortal infuriate me so?' he thought to himself, 'She will submit to me, but even as I know that, her very attitude angers me.'

Loki sighed in exhaustion, and closed his eyes, checking up on the girl who had angered him.

She sat on her knees in her room, clenching her stomach in fear. This brought a smile to Loki's face. She **did** fear him. Then the small mortal came into the room, and asked a question to the girl. Knowing the girl's personality trait of protectiveness over her sibling, she made an excuse.

"I'm fine. I just… saw a spider. A very large, and annoying spider," she had said, Loki knowing she had meant him. He smirked. She changed her way of words, making it so she need not tell a lie, but still deceive her younger sister. Loki liked her intuition of not lying, as she knew that was what he was in charge of.

The sibling continued to try and comfort the girl, but the girl spoke again, looking around in fear.

"Yes, but something gives me the feeling it's still watching me."

Loki's eyes shot open. She had sensed that he was there. His hands tightened into a fist. She was intelligent, and incredibly gifted. This was not a normal mortal. Her origin was unknown, so there must be something about her he could possibly find out.

He got up from his bed, and exited the room. He walked through the door, entering the main room of his quarters. Dark green sofas and chairs were put around a large, golden fireplace, and a black rug underneath the furniture. The walls did have two bookcases, but only held books for Loki's personal reading.

He walked past the furniture, now entering another room. This was his study, of which was quite plain. It was a black desk, with golden decorating, and a dark green chair behind it. There were surprisingly no bookcases in this room, for this room was part of one of the towers, and was surrounded mostly by large windows.

Loki walked over to the chair, and sat down. With the flick of his wrists, he summoned up what mortals called a computer, and opened it up to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s personal files. He then clicked upon a folder named 'Inhuman Inhabitants', and searched up the name, Gemma Marks.

As the search went through, a single file revealed itself. Smiling a sinister grin, Loki clicked upon the file, and read it all;

_**Full name**__: Gemma Lillian Marks_

_ **Age**: 19_

_ **Birthdate:** June 18, 1993_

_**Family**: Onite (no last name given)= Birth Mother (no birth date given) (deceased 1993)_

_Damien Mackenzie Marks= Birth Father (Birth date: October 7, 1967) (deceased 2012)_

_Marian Delores Redwood= Stepmother (Birth date: April 4, 1971) (deceased 2012)_

_Carly Patricia Redwood-Marks= Stepsister (Birth date: March 3, 2005)_

_**Supernatural History:** ~September 18, 2002- eyes turned from green to blue when being confronted by a teacher in grade 4, age 9_

_ ~November 21, 2005- pushed another student up against a wall without even touching him in grade 7, age 12_

_ ~April 09, 2006- threw ten dodgeballs at another student using extraterrestrial powers in Physical Education in grade 7, age 12_

_ ~March 04, 2009- became involved in a school play in school, but disappeared during the middle of the performance in grade 10, age 15_

_ ~January 14, 2012- had been broken up with her boyfriend, and hung him up on a coathanger hook without touching him in grade 13, age 18_

_**Origin:** By Father: Earth_

_ By Mother: Unknown_

* * *

Gemma had gotten over what had happened between her and Loki, and decided to explore the castle. Carly was in her room, safely playing with her imaginary friend inside. So, she looked around while Carly was occupied.

She ran down a flight of stairs, planning on exploring the first floor first. She had found three bathrooms, a kitchen, a large dining room, and a guest bedroom so far. All of which had seemed to have the same colour theme, consisting of dark greens, golds, and blacks. It had been almost half an hour that she had been looking around, when she had reached the final door in the downstairs area. She opened it, expecting to find another bathroom, but what she found was quite the opposite.

Gemma stepped into the room slowly, taking in all of its glory. Being a reader, a library such as this one was absolutely maginificent. The room was two stories, with gold spiral stairs leading to the second floor, and large golden columns holding up the balcony. The golden bookcases were filled with books on both of the floors, and if Gemma were to spread them all out flat in a line, it could span New York City.

At one of the walls, there was a large, golden fireplace, of which was surrounded by dark green chairs. The ceiling was by far the most beautiful ceiling known to the world, with dark green swirls engraved onto the semi-globe roof. From the ceiling, a giant, golden chandelier hung in the center of the room, finishing off the room with its glory.

Gemma stood in the center of the room, with the chandelier above her, turning around, looking upon all of the books she could read. It was as if a copy of every book ever made was resting on one of the shelves. Gemma couldn't help but to continue to grin happily, like a child on Christmas.

"I truthfully had no idea you were so interested in books," a sly voice came from behind her, causing Gemma to jump. This feeling was getting _too_ familiar.

"You know, sneaking up on people isn't considered nice," Gemma said, turning around to find Loki standing behind her, leaning against a golden column, with a smirk on his face.

Loki's smirk grew wider. "I apologize. I was simply interested in your activities."

Gemma frowned. "You could just keep watching from afar. That would at least keep you from scaring the snot out of people."

Loki's smirk softened to a neutral face. So she did know he had been watching her. He paused a moment, and then began to walk, his fingers trailing themselves off of the column, and his face now grinning sinisterly.

"So you do fear me. As much as you wouldn't like to admit it, you're frightened whenever I'm around. Your entire body shakes in terror, and the sight of me makes you want to squeal."

Gemma felt a growl come from the back of her throat. "If you haven't already noticed, I have done no such thing."

Loki laughed sinisterly, and continued to circle around Gemma, like a predator stalking its prey. "Oh, but you have, my dear Gemma. The way your eyes shone in fear when you saw me with my spear against your sister's neck. After when I had spoken to you in your quarters, and even now your soul drowns in your fear of me."

That was when actual fear clenched onto her soul, squeezing it tightly, and having complete control of it by its grasp.

"I know what you're doing." Gemma said, trying to hide her fear with a snarl.

Loki stopped a moment, and looked over at Gemma curiously, eyes filled with mischief. "And what might that be? I'm just having a conversation with a guest."

"Hostage, not guest," Gemma corrected, still snarling at him, "And you are trying to intimidate me. You are feeding the fear inside me with your cockiness and charming looks. I can tell this because you've ever only called me by my actual name once before, and that was when you were implying the same strategy as now."

Loki couldn't help but smirk. "So, you find me charming."

Gemma's eyes widened. "I never said that."

Loki laughed. "Oh, but you did, my dear Gemma." He then moved closer to Gemma, and in turn she took steps back, but at a much quicker pace, until she found herself trapped against a column.

"You find yourself attracted to me. Now matter how many times you deny it to yourself, your heart yearns for me. Your very soul cries out my name, but you choose to deafen the noise with your own horrid attitude towards me. And every time you do me wrong, your soul cries itself to sleep in regret. And then comes the fear. The fear of rejection, the fear of pain. The fear that I might not feel the same way," he said, smirking as he walked closer towards Gemma, stopping until their faces were only inches apart, "And fear is exactly what I feed upon."

Gemma's breath quickened, and for once she feared for her own safety. Standing in front of her was the god who had taken over Earth. He scared her just by standing there, having complete control over what she felt and did.

"You're a monster," she said, looking up into his emerald eyes, with hers filled with fear, and his swimming with mischief.

Loki laughed, not breaking eye contact with her. "And you're the monster's bride," he spoke, placing his lips on hers before she could even react.

Gemma's eyes widened, the moment her placed his lips upon hers, but then they settled. She was enjoying this moment, but she couldn't. SHE COULDN'T! This was the guy who had threatened her very sister's life! No matter how charming or hot he was, she couldn't fall into his trap! NO! NEVER!

But Gemma couldn't stop herself. The moment was too powerful. Though her brain told her no, her heart and soul cried yes. Gemma closed her eyes, accepting the kiss fully, pulling away only for a moment's breath, and then reached up to kiss him again.

Loki accepted it, finally inches from Gemma fully submitting to him. Though this was part of his new created plan, he found himself enjoying the moment. It was definitely partially because he now had complete control over the girl, but another part of him had fallen for her. He had realized that he had fallen as easily into her trap, as she had fallen into his.

Gemma moaned with lust, pulling herself closer to Loki, deepening the kiss. Loki placed one of his hands against the column, near Gemma's head, leaning his body over Gemma's, and pushing her back into the column. He wanted control, **complete** control.

Loki pulled away from the kiss, finding Gemma panting underneath him as if she were a dog. He laughed, finding himself breathing quite a bit faster as well. "It appears my theory was right then?"

Gemma nodded, smirking evilly, and then found herself being pulled into another kiss.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING? SHE JUST ADMITTED TO BEING ATTRACTED TO THE GOD OF LIES! LIES! LIES, LIES, LIES, **LIES!** AND NOW SHE WAS KISSING HIM! VOLUNTERILY! HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLY GOING TO END WELL FOR HER?

Loki moved his hand into her strawberry-blonde hair, feeling how soft and sleek it was. He then moved his hand to caress her cheek, keeping his other hand on the column the entire time. Now that he knew she was no ordinary mortal, his feelings for her had gone stronger. His anger towards her had faded, for all there was now was lust. He wanted her more than anything in this moment. He wanted complete control of this half-mortal girl.

When Gemma had taken back a moment to breath, she felt a fire come out in her, one that she had never felt before. She felt brave and courageous, and much more confidant then she ever was before.

"And was my theory correct?" she said, panting from pure adrenaline, looking straight into the god of chaos' emerald eyes.

He smiled, looking more mischievous than he usually did, "Yes."

**HEYA EVERYONE! OOOOH, CHAPTER 4 JUST GOT A LITTLE SPICY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO WRITE, AND I NEED TO DO THIS CONCLUSION QUICK, BECAUSE I HAVE YOUTH GROUP.**

**PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR DIDN'T, SO I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO ABOUT IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI! BUT HOT DAYUM I WISH I DID!**

**Chapter 5: A Disastrous Dinner with the God of Discord**

The moment after Loki had answered Gemma's question, he disappeared, leaving her alone in the library. _WELL GEE, THANK YOU! NATURALLY A GUY LIKE HIM WOULD LEAVE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A KISS! DAMN YOU LOKI!_

Gemma growled at the back of her throat. Damn him for teasing her like that. Why did he have to be so annoying? Ugh.

Gemma stood up from leaning on the column, and then turned around walking towards the door. She opened it, and went through it, slamming the door behind her. She was incredibly pissed off at the way he played with her like that. Her thoughts trailed her, as she practically stomped her way up the stairs, and into her bedroom. But she had stopped quickly at her sister's door, hearing her voice to make sure she was still in there.

She opened the door to her room, went through it, and slammed it behind her as she threw herself onto the bed. It was incredibly comfortable, as if it were made entirely out of the softest materials in the world. Gemma laid on top of the bed for a few moments, until she saw something glinting in the sunlight (at least she thought it was sunlight) on top of her golden dressing table. Getting up from the bed, she walked over towards it, to see what it was that was intriguing her eye.

When she got to her dressing table, she realized it was something that wasn't there before. A rose, with golden petals and a dark green stem, sat on top of a piece of parchment, of which had a golden lining around the edges. Gemma picked up the rose, and couldn't help but wonder what it smelled like. She put it to her nose, and inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of mint.

Putting the rose back on the table, she then picked up the folded piece of paper, and then opened it up, revealing words written in ink.

_Dearest Gemma,_

_Dinner will be at 6:30 in your earthly time. Please be sure that both you and your sister should not be late, otherwise I will be terribly disappointed. I shall await your arrival in the dining room._

_Loki._

Gemma's stomach clenched at the sight of his name. Loki was messing with head, and both of them knew his plan was working. He thinks that romancing her will make her submit to him. He was dead wrong, because that only made Gemma want to puke more than she already did.

She looked at her watch, of which she had been wearing when she was taken from Earth, and checked the time. It was almost 6:00 now, which meant she had half an hour to do what she wished. Gemma sighed, and put the letter back on the dressing table.

Gemma walked out of her room, and went into her sister's. She was sitting on the floor, playing with two dolls, of which she didn't have before. This confused Gemma, and Carly looked up at her, and could definitely tell.

"What's wrong, Sissy?" she asked her, with the big eyes she was born with.

"Where did you get those dolls?" Gemma asked, worried that Loki had given them to her in person.

"Well, it's magic," Carly said, a big grin on her face, "I was getting sort of bored that I didn't have any toys, and then they just appeared. Out of the blue! Magic!"

Gemma sighed with relief. Loki hadn't come to see her sister, of which she was thankful for. She didn't want Carly seeing Loki any more than she had to.

"So you're saying you wished that you had some toys to play with, and then POOF! Toys appeared?"

Carly nodded. "Let me show you," she said, and then paused for thought, "I wish I had a lollypop please."

Then, to Gemma's surprise, a lollypop appeared in Carly's right hand, and she began to eat it. "See?" Carly said, while licking her candy, "YOUR TURN!"

Gemma thought for a moment, thinking of what she could wish for. The wishing ability was definitely cool, but then again, it came from Loki. This sort of disgusted her, asking for things from Loki, but she would do it, for Carly's sake.

"I wish there was a teddy bear for Carly to play with… please?" Gemma said, only somewhat hopeful. But then out of the blue, a teddy bear appeared in front of Gemma, and her eyes widened again with surprise. It actually had worked.

"SEE!" Carly said, grabbing onto the stuffed bear, "IT **IS** MAGIC! I TOLD YOU, SISSY! I TOLD YOU!"

Gemma couldn't help but laugh at her younger sibling. She was happy, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Loki reappeared in his bedchambers, grinning a rather sinister grin. His plan was working, and she was submitting to him. And once she did fully, he would have complete control over her and her gift.

He chuckled to himself, and then grew an idea. He snapped his fingers, and a golden rose appeared in his hand, along with a piece of parchment. He need **some** way of telling Gemma when it was time to eat, so he might as well do it in a way that would speed up the process.

Snapping his fingers again, the parchment and rose disappeared from his hand, and appeared where Loki had wanted them placed. He smiled, knowing that things were going perfectly.

Gemma was a hard subject. She was intelligent, head strong, and extremely protective. This also made her aggravating, infuriating, and somewhat annoying. But at the same time, it made her… attractive to Loki.

But she was simply business. He needed her gifts in order to overcome an obstacle in his way. Gemma may be an obstacle herself, but if he broke her, he could make her his defense to an even larger one. That was the only reason she wasn't dead. But he still couldn't help but feel… but Loki never felt. He never did, nor would he ever.

He sat on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes. He concentrated on Gemma, for that was all he could think about at that moment. In the library, his body had filled with lust for her. Lust for a mere mortal. It was simply appalling. How could Loki, a great God, a _King_, feel that way towards someone so much lower than he?

His sights showed him Gemma, inside of her room, lying down on her bed, chest rising and dropping rapidly. She _did_ fear him. It was a fact now. She lay there only a few moments, when Loki became tired of her boredom. The fear had washed away, and that bored Loki. But she had not seen the rose or read the letter.

Concentrating on the light of the sun of Vanagard, he redirected some of its light into Gemma's room, letting it fall upon her dressing table, where the rose and parchment lay. Causing it to shine and glint on the table, he saw Gemma's eye redirect towards it, and she sat up, realizing that the thing that had caught her eye was not there before.

Loki watched Gemma walk towards it cautiously, with a smile growing on his face as she picked up the rose. She had smelt it, and then put it back onto the table, and then lifted up the parchment. Reading it, he saw her eyes widen a small amount, and her stomach clench. This amused Loki, seeing fear swirl in her eyes once again.

After a moment or two, Gemma had walked into the younger mortal's room, which happened to be playing with toys on the ground, of which Loki's magic had gifted her with. After the small one had explained what had happened, Gemma's fear washed away. Clearly she had feared that Loki had come near her sister, which brought a grin to his face. Her weakness was becoming even more of an ally to Loki even yet.

"YOUR TURN!" the small one had shouted, after taking a sweet that was held up by a stick.

Gemma sat there, clearly thinking of what she wished for. But instead of asking for something for herself, she asked for something for her sister. This displeased Loki, somewhat angry that she hadn't asked for something for her own personal gain. But the magic in the room granted her wish, and a stuffed bear appeared in front of her.

Loki watched as the younger sibling took it, and said something only a child could get away with. Then he watched as Gemma laughed. The way she laughed was filled with joy, and happiness flowed throughout her voice. Her sister was definitely her greatest weakness, and Loki planned on using that weakness once more in the near future.

Her weakness was his power.

* * *

Gemma sat with Carly, watching her play. It brought a smile to her face, seeing how happy and carefree her sister was. She longed to be like that, so joyful and naïve that she wouldn't even care about Loki. Her stomach would never clenched whenever she saw or heard his name. Her soul wouldn't drown in fear when she heard his voice. Fear would be a nature she wouldn't have.

Looking at her watch, she gasped slightly. It was now 6:25, and she didn't even realize twenty minutes had passed since she had come into Carly's room. Standing up, Gemma reached for Carly's hand.

"Carly, we have to go. It's time for dinner, and if we don't hurry, we'll be late." Gemma said, almost fearful for her sister.

Carly pouted. "Can't I play just a little longer? Pleasssse?"

Gemma reached down and grabbed Carly's hand, gently pulling her up from the floor with haste. "I wish you could. I truly wish you didn't have to come to supper with me. But you need food."

Carly sighed, "Can I come back to play _after_ supper?"

Gemma nodded, and Carly smiled, suddenly running out the door, pulling Gemma with her. Clearly Carly wanted to eat supper as quick as possible, so she can keep on playing with her toys.

Gemma caught up with Carly, as they ran down the stairs with extreme haste. Checking her watch, Gemma realized that they had two more minutes to get there, otherwise they would both be late.

When they had made it to the first floor, Gemma and Carly ran towards the dining room doors, and pushed them opened. Carly, never seeing the dining room before, gasped at the astonishment of where they would be sitting.

The dining room was incredibly large, with a giant fireplace on the other side of the room. The dining table could fit about twenty people, with a tabletop of glass and stands made out of gold. The dining chairs were gold as well, except they had a dark green fabric on the seats. The walls were covered with golden candles and art, and several small chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceilings.

Gemma would have gasped as well, even though she had seen this once before while exploring, but the reason she did it was because she saw something she really, _really_ didn't like. Loki.

"I was personally beginning to think you weren't going to show up," he said, sitting at the far end of the table with a smirk planted on his face.

Gemma scowled. "Your letter specifically said not to be late. Technically, we are not."

Loki laughed. "Yes, that is true. Even if it is by 8 and a half seconds, you are not late. Now sit down."

When Loki said that, the two seats on either side of him slid backwards, indicating he wished for us to sit there, being separated by him.

Gemma scowled, and walked towards the seat of the left of him, while Carly sat on the right. Sitting down, she saw a slight grin come from him, which made her stomach flip with both fear and excitement. Damn Gods.

"Quick question," Gemma started, smirking, "How are we supposed to eat when there isn't any food?"

Loki smirked, and then snapped his fingers, and immediately, the table filled itself with food. Roast beef, turkey, chicken, salad, pudding, stuffing, potatoes, corn; It was like thanksgiving except ten times bigger! Plate settings appeared in front of them too, with golden edging and emeralds studded on the circumference of the plate.

Carly gasped, and then smiled with glee, immediately scooping some potatoes onto her plate. Carly was one for food, and she never got any larger when she ate. It was definitely a gift of hers that no one else had.

Gemma took the food cautiously. Placing some corn and turkey on her plate, she took a glance at Loki, who was eyeing her with a smirk. What was he up to?

"Why are you not eating anything?" Gemma asked him, slightly suspicious.

Loki smirked. "I am a God, remember? I need not eat mortal foods such as these."

Gemma frowned slightly. "So you show up for dinner, and you don't eat anything? That's only a tad bit selfish."

Loki's smirk grew larger. "Actually quite the opposite. I take out part of my precious time to come visit you and your sister while you eat to your heart's contents. I find that quite the opposite of selfish, my dear."

Gemma's kept her frown, as went back to eating her food. "Maybe you should stop using your free time for something like this then."

Loki's smirk dropped a bit, but then went back up. "Now that wasn't very nice, especially when it is pointed at someone who you enjoyed only an hour ago in the library."

Gemma's eyes widened for a moment, but went back to normal size when she looked back up at Loki, staring right into his emerald eyes. "Who ever said that I enjoyed that?"

"I believe you did, darling," Loki said, messing around with her head again. Gemma absolutely hated it when he did that, especially when he was happy doing it.

Carly just sat there, watching the two of them bicker as she ate some corn. Carly didn't nessicarily like Loki that much, especially after putting that tall golden knife against her throat, but she was forgiving. Loki was kind of silly really, just like her sister. Gemma and Loki were a lot alike. They should… yeah, they should!

"YOU TWO SHOULD GET MARRIED!" Carly said, interrupting their bicking, and she had yelled it with complete confidence. This statement made them both freeze, and turn their heads towards her in complete shock.

"WHAT?" they said in unison, though Gemma definitely said it louder.

"Well, you're both so silly," Carly said, giggling, "And clearly you're flirting with each other. So you two **MUST **like each other, right? And both of you like doing fun things, and you guys talk a lot. So, YOU TWO SHOULD GET MARRIED!"

Gemma was still in complete shock, but Loki's shocked face had been replaced with a smirk.

"Carly, I want you to get something straight. We are never, ever, **ever, EVER **getting married. Ever." Gemma said, her eyes still widened by her previous statement. She couldn't believe her younger sister had just put up the option of her marrying Loki. It would probably be the worst marriage to ever happen in the entire universe. They had only known each other for at least 8 hours, and she hated him. Still, Carly thought they should get **MARRIED?**

Loki smirked, and then turned his head towards Gemma. "Ah, ah, ah!" he said, taunting her, "Never say never, darling."

"NO!" Gemma cried, pointing at Loki, "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, **NOOOOO!**"

Loki's smirk widened, and Carly spoke again. "See," she said, "He even calls you romantic nicknames! You guys should get married, and have a royal wedding! He'll be the prince, and you'll be his princess! And you'll live in this castle, and live happily ever after!"

"NO!" Gemma said again, and then looked at Carly, "CARLY! YOU'RE BASICALLY KILLING ME!"

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl. She really **was** more useful than he thought she would be.

"Come, come darling. I think you should at least think about it," Loki teased, enjoying seeing Gemma in such a fuss.

"NO!" Gemma said, "FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

"If it is the last time you say no, then the next time you must say yes," Loki said, smirking evilly, "Otherwise you'd be lying, and lying is a great sin."

Gemma laughed. "HAH! THAT DEFINITELY MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO HELL! AFTER ALL, YOU'RE THE **GOD** OF LIES!"

Loki slightly frowned. "Well, that would mean you'd have to go to. After all, as the mortals say, _in life and in death_."

Gemma frowned. Why did he have to know human wedding vows? "NO, LOKI! NO!"

Gemma stood up from her seat, and started to walk away. Loki smirked as she strutted to the door, and then disappeared, and reappeared in front of her, making her gasp.

"Darling, you haven't finished your dinner," he said with a smirk, blocking her way.

"I've lost my appetite," she said, attempting to get passed him, but failing miserably, until one point she actually walked into him. And when she did that, he held her by her arms, entrapping her in his grasp.

"I've caught you," he teased, while Carly watched while eating her food with a smile. They really are perfect for each other, she had thought with her naïve brain of hers.

"Let go of me, Loki," Gemma said sternly, with a slight growl coming from the back of her throat.

Loki laughed. "And why should I?"

Gemma grinned evilly. "Fine then, you've forced my leg."

After she had said that, she kneed him in the privates with a grin on her face, making him hunch over in pain, loosening the tight grasp around her arms. She guessed even Gods find their balls dear to them. Then she ran for it, out the dining room doors, and up the stairs before Loki could possibly catch her. When she had made it to the second floor, she bolted into her room, and shut the door behind her, locking it.

She fell to the floor, attempting to catch her breath. She had just kneed a God in the balls, and that possibly couldn't have made him happy. She was in for it now.

Dinner had gone even worse than she had expected it to.

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED WRITING CHAPTER FIVE, ESPECIALLY WHEN CARLY MADE THE COMMENT ABOUT MARRIAGE! I LAUGHED LIKE CRAZY WHEN I WAS WRITING THAT PART, BECAUSE BEFORE I WASN'T EVEN SURE WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO DURING DINNER TIME! THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!**

**ANYWAYS, I'M INCREDIBLY HAPPY! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE COUNTRIES WHO HAVE READ MY FANFICTION, AND I WANT TO LIST THEM ALL FOR EVERYONE TO SEE:**

**THANK YOU UNITED STATES, UNITED KINGDOM, AUSTRALIA, NETHERLANDS, MEXICO, RUSSIA, FRANCE, SINGAPORE, ICELAND, GERMANY, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES, PHILIPINES, SPAIN, NORWAY, HUNGARY, MALAYSIA, BANGLADESH, BELGIUM, TRINIDAD & TOBAGO, AND FINALLY MY VERY OWN CANADA!**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN KEEP ON DOING IT OR IMPROVE ON IT! IT REALLY HELPS TO KNOW OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINIONS SO I KNOW WHAT THEY WANT, BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO IMPROVE ON SOMETHING, I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT IF YOU SAID IT AS NICELY AS POSSIBLE!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 6: The Chapter Where We Show You How Kneeing A God In The Privates Is Never A Good Idea…**

Gemma lay there on the floor, leaning her head on the door. She was screwed. No, she was far worse than screwed. When he came to get her, she would be like an ant, and he would be a boot. And an ant has no quarrel with a boot.

Gemma put her hands through her hair in stress, and then clenched it. Why did she do that? Why did everything in her body tell her to knee a God in the groin? But when she thought about it, he **did** assault her. He **did** grab her, intending to hold her hostage, not that he already was. And he **was** being a total asshole. So, Gemma guessed he deserved it.

Even though he was probably going to kill her with his giant, golden stick.

* * *

Loki groaned in pain and he bent down from the blow he had taken from Gemma. As he watched her run, a growl of anger came from the back of his throat. Damn that mortal.

He stood up, finding himself being stared at by the small mortal. Her bright eyes stared at his current state in surprise and shock, and it angered him. But he knew that if he hurt the girl, his plans would only backtrack to step one, and it would be a hell of a lot harder for her to submit.

"Don't worry," the mortal said, being as naïve as ever, "She'll come back. Princesses always come back for their princes."

Loki couldn't help but smirk easily. Now he could see why Gemma had kept the small mortal. Someone as naïve as her would be a joy to keep around in a frightened world. Loki may hate children, but this one could fall for just about anything he wanted her to. This could be a great advantage for him in his plans.

"I hope you're right, mortal," he said, smiling at the child, thoughts of planning going through his mind.

The child giggled. "My name is Carly, not mortal, silly."

Loki smirked. "Well then, Carly, would you do me a favor?"

The child thought for a moment, and slightly frowned. "I have a feeling sissy wouldn't want me to talk to you very much."

Loki frowned. "And why would that be?"

Carly shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I think she's jealous that I might take you away from her."

Loki couldn't hold back a laugh. "Oh don't worry Carly, I have a feeling that's not her reasoning for wanting you to stay away from me."

Carly laughed a bit. "Well, if that's not her reason, then I guess I could help you. Anything that would make Gemma happy."

Loki smiled, trying to hide its sinister traits from becoming obvious to the little girl. "How would you like to play a joke on your dear sister?"

* * *

"Sissy?" a voice came from the hallway, clearly Carly, "Are you in there?"

Gemma looked up from her pillow, since she had now moved to her bed, which was much more comfortable than the floor. "Yes."

"Can I come in, sissy?" the voice said, sounding a bit startled.

Gemma sighed. "Are you the only one out there?"

A pause. "Yes."

Gemma smiled, but was a tad bit suspicious about the pause, "Come in then."

The doorknob rattled, but refused to open. "Sissy, the door is locked."

Gemma sighed, and got up from her bed. "I'm coming," she said, as she unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Carly standing there with flowers, consisting of gold, black, and dark green colours.

Carly held them out towards her. "These are for you," she said with a smile, "I picked them from the garden."

Gemma smiled at her, and took them, sniffing the bouquet. The flowers smelled like Autumn air, with the slight aroma of vanilla. Then she looked down at Carly again, slightly confused. "Loki let you pick flowers from the garden?"

Carly nodded, which amazed Gemma. Gemma would have thought that Loki would have taken out his anger upon Carly.

"Okay then, well thank you," Gemma said with a smile, and then looked around the halls, leaning forward through the doorway, "You should probably go to your room now."

Carly pouted. "But Gemma…"

Gemma looked at Carly's face. "No but's, Carly. Go to your room. I'll come in later to tell you when to go to bed."

Carly's face lightened a bit, now knowing that she didn't mean she had to go to bed just yet. "Okay sissy, I love you!"

Gemma grinned, "I love you too."

After saying that, Carly walked towards her bedroom, Gemma keeping a close eye on her, making sure she got there safely. When she saw Carly's bedroom door close, Gemma closed her own, and turned around.

As much as she didn't want to wish for something, she had to. She couldn't let these flowers that Carly picked especially for her go to waste.

"I wish for a flower vase filled with water," she said, and a golden vase with black lining and emeralds implanted on the rims. Gemma put the flowers in it, and set it on her bedside table, so she could see them every morning when she woke up.

Gemma was slightly amazed that it was Carly who came to her door, not Loki. But then again, Loki wouldn't come to her door. He'd just pop into her bedroom at random, no doors needed. But still, Carly showed up before he did. And Gemma knew that there was no possibility of him forgiving her just yet. He was probably going to torture her in some way, but she didn't know how.

"AAAAAAAAA!" a scream came, clearly from Carly's bedroom. Gemma immediately awoke from her deep thoughts, and ran out of her bedroom. Running down the hallway, she opened Carly's bedroom door with haste. Carly was in a corner, curled up in a ball and crying.

Gemma went over to Carly, hugging her, trying her best to comfort her sister. "What happened Carly? Was it Loki? Did he hurt you? TELL ME!"

Carly sniffled. "A monster came into my room. It was large, and fluffy, and it wanted my candy."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, but made sure Carly did not see it. "Carly, is the monster still here?"

Carly nodded, and pointed to the opposite end of the room. "Yes, over there."

Gemma looked over, and her eyes widened, but then they softened again. It was a large, fluffy dog, and it was munching on the lollypop she had wished for before. Gemma brought her gave back to Carly.

"Carly," she said, "Did you wish for something before this thing appeared?"

Carly nodded. "I wanted a puppy for me to play with. Then the monster showed up."

Gemma stared at Carly, and laughed. "Carly, that **is** your puppy. That's not a monster. That's a dog."

Carly's eyes widened with joy. "YES!" she cried with happiness, and ran over to the dog, hugging and squeezing it, "I'LL NAME YOU FLUFFERS!"

Gemma smirked at the name, and got up from the floor. She watched as her younger sibling snuggled 'Fluffers', with the dog licking her face with pure joy. Proud of her good work, Gemma walked out of Carly's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Now walking to her own room, Gemma smiled at the thought of Carly playing with her new dog. Carly loved dogs, a lot more than the old cat they had. That cat was a complete monster. It hissed whenever Carly or Gemma tried to feed it, it scratched the walls and furniture, and it made a lot more noise than most cats do. Gemma absolutely praised the day when they sent it to the pet shelter. She though even Carly was happy about it that day.

Gemma walked inside her own room, completely oblivious, and the moment she opened her door, something happened she definitely wasn't expecting.

The flowers that Carly had given her were growing like crazy. And when I say grow, I mean **grow**. The room was completely covered in flowers, and the plants grew rapidly, completely covering the floor in stems and petals.

"What the hell?" Gemma said under her breath, as she attempted to get into her room, stepping on several plants. It was like her room had become a forest. **Now** she knew why Loki let her pick the flowers.

"Something wrong darling?" a voice came from behind her, which sent chills down her back.

"Oh nothing," Gemma said, with a bit of attitude, and then turned to face him, "Other than the fact that you made these flowers take over my room!"

Loki smirked. "Oh did I? I'm fairly sure it was **you** who brought them into your room, not me."

Gemma scowled. "YOU CHARMED THEM OR SOMETHING! YOU DID YOUR HOCUS POCUS THINGY AND MADE THEM GROW SUPER FAST!"

Loki frowned at her. "First off, I do not 'Hocus Pocus'. Secondly, you realize I could've done a lot worse. I could've tortured you, killed you. The list goes on and on, darling."

Gemma smirked. "You wouldn't have killed me. You _like_ me too much."

Loki scowled, and grabbed Gemma by the scruff of her shirt. "You pathetic mortal. You think I wouldn't have killed you if you were normal? If it weren't for your gift, I would have tortured you slowly, and painfully, in every way you fear. And when you were so close to death and begged for release, I would ignore your plea and heal you, and then start from the beginning. Over and over would you squeal for forgiveness, but I would have no mercy."

Gemma's heart drowned in its own fear, as her stomach overflowed with fright. Loki was a scary guy, and he could kill me whenever he wanted to.

Loki's temper went down, and he snapped his fingers, clearing up the mess in Gemma's room. The flower shrunk down to their normal state, and they stayed that way.

"You should be greatful, you pathetic quim," Loki said, turning around, "For next time, my punishment will be on your sister."

He shut the door behind him, and I could tell my eyes were swimming with fear. My gut wrenched at the thought of what he would do to my sister. No matter what act he put up, I had to remind myself he was nothing but evil. He was a sinister, insane, phsyco-maniac that did what he wanted. He made that clear just now. He would never kill me, not until he was finished with my gift. But the one thing he would kill was my sister.

For her sake I had to submit to him. If I made any more mistakes, he would hurt her. He doesn't care about what he promised back on Earth. He would use her as a substitute for his rage rather than myself.

* * *

Loki stormed throughout the halls. That girl aggravated him so. He had already been fighting the urge to kill her, but now the urge had become greater after what she pulled off in the dining room.

Loki didn't bother transporting himself to his room; instead he walked, trying to get off some steam. Gemma was killing him, invading his thoughts all the time. If she continued to be as headstrong as she was, he'd end up doing something he really didn't want to do.

Walking upstairs into his quarters, he sat on one of the couches near the fireplace. He conjured up a book, hoping that reading would help him. It was a mortal book, one of which he'd never read. Apparently the mortals thought it was a great one, far superior to other books. But he truly couldn't see how Games of Hunger would be intriguing. But then again, the curiosity of it had gotten to him, so that's why he picked this specific book.

He began to read the book, where it started off with a mortal with a rather strange name, Katniss. It was a name he hadn't heard of before, which was quite rare. Especially after he had read a book of names in his youth.

The book continued on, introducing other character, such as Gale and Primrose, both names he had heard of. It explained how after a global catastrophe, the land of North America was renamed Panem, split up into different areas, and was ruled by a nefarious ruler named Snow.

Continuing on, Loki finally learned that the Games of Hunger was a rather fun looking game for witnesses, but not for the victims. The mortals would bring out the killer in them, and attempt to murder 23 other people, until one remained. Now inspired by this idea of killing and games, he couldn't help but organize one on Earth. Though he would not rename the land, nor split it up. He would just pick powerful opponents and watch each and every one of them die.

Now intrigued by the story, he realized strategies made by mortals are incredibly stupid. To make two people pretend to love each other to get attention was just wrong. Why not make a rivalry? It would bring much more attention, and be a lot more fun to watch. Hatred creates a lot more attention than lust.

But then again, lust seemed to be working for his plans.

**HELLO THERE! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! NOT TOO SHABBY!**

**I WASN'T A HUGE FAN OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER, WAYYY TOO MUCH DRAMA. I LIKED WRITING CHAPTER 5 A LOT MORE! I LOVE WRITING FUNNY PARTS! NOT DRAMATIC :L**

**SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN KEEP DOING IT OR IMPROVE ON IT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 7: A Night to Remember or A Night to Forget?**

Gemma woke up the next morning, comfortably wrapped in her soft blankets. The warm rays of sunlight hit her face from the window, but she tried to ignore them. Secretly, she wished she had closed the curtains, so she could sleep more. Right now she wanted to be Sleeping Beauty, sleeping forever. Though it was a curse for Aurora, she would've liked it too if she was in the same situation Gemma was in.

Sitting up from her bed, Gemma looked around her room, every piece reminding her of all that had happened in the past few days. Even though it had been only twenty-four hours she had been kept hostage, she absolutely couldn't stand being here anymore. For in that twenty-four hours, she had pissed off Loki more than once, kissed him once, and kicked him where it hurts most once. If things continue on like this, Gemma wouldn't survive the next week, let alone forever.

Sighing, Gemma got up from her bed, her bare feet touching the cold hardwood flooring. Walking over to her dressing table, she found another message from Loki, this time coming with a black rose and dark green stem. Apparently he had a thing for giving roses to his hostages.

_Dearest Gemma,_

_I am afraid I will not be joining you for breakfast this morning, nor will I be at lunch. I have business to attend to, and I am deeply sorry because of this. I pray you will look absolutely glorious tonight at dinner, for it will just be you and I, as Carly will be having her supper somewhere more fitting._

_Loki_

_P.S. If you think of refusing my offer, I would like to remind you of our little conversation last night._

Gemma's stomach clenched, which it seemed to be doing regularly whenever she had gotten a message from Loki, even though this was only the second time. She knew she couldn't refuse, especially after being reminded by him of what happened yesterday. So now she had to have dinner with Loki. Joyful, absolutely joyful.

Regaining her confidence, she set down the letter and picked up the rose. Seeing how it may please Loki, even though her mind desperate didn't want to, she decided she might as well collect them. So, she brought the rose, along with the golden one she had received beforehand, over to the bouquet of terror, of which had taken over her room yesterday, and placed them both in the vase.

Gemma looked back upon her handiwork, and her eyes approved. All of the roses matched, so it looked alright, so it wasn't shabby or anything. Plus the flowers added something to the room, which Gemma strangely liked.

Going back over to her dressing table, Gemma opened the drawers and looked inside, seeing their contents. Raising an eyebrow, she found most of the pieces of clothing Loki had provided her with to be a bit... revealing. Most of them were dresses and skirts, of which Gemma never liked. She would rather see herself in jeans and a large, comfortable t-shirt.

Sighing, she grabbed a long, violet dress, which was a bit less showing, and placed it on her bed. Taking off her nightgown, she grabbed the dress, and slipped it on over her head. After she did so, she made a few adjustments, and looked in the mirror attached to her dressing table.

The dress was rather flattering, the way that it fit her torso, but was flowing at her legs. Gemma was originally afraid that dresses would be so tight at the legs that she wouldn't be able to do anything with them, but with this dress she could even run in if she wanted to. Around her waist was a golden best, shimmering with white jewels, which marked where the fitting part of the dress became the flowing loose area. The dress had very fitting sleeves, that reached down to her wrists. It seems like a dress such as this would seem old-fashioned, but instead it looked quite beautiful.

Taking her hair out of the braid she had put in before she had gone to sleep, Gemma's strawberry-blonde waves went just beyond her shoulders. Giving her hair a light comb, light enough so the waves wouldn't become naturally straight, Gemma peared at herself in the mirror, and approved. Though it wouldn't be something she would wear on a casual day in New York, it still looked nice in Gemma's eyes. And besides, this wasn't New York. This was Vanagard, which happened to be on the other side of the universe. Casual happened to be a bit different here.

Walking out of her room, Gemma walked still barefoot to her sister's bedroom door, and knocked lightly, but loud enough so that Carly could hear if she was awake.

"Carly," Gemma said softly, opening the door quietly, but then gasped slightly at the sight she saw.

"Hi Sissy! You look so pretty!" Carly asked, standing in front of her armoire, "Like my new outfit?"

Carly's outfit for the day was very interesting, to say the least. She wore a white, sparkly tank top, along with hot pink leggings, and rainbow striped socks. But that wasn't even the best part. Around her waist, was a large tutu, and on her head she wore a sparkly, princess crown. Her light brown hair was in an updo (which she probably wished for, seeing as how most seven-year-olds cannot do their own hair in such a manner), and for shoes she wore 2 inch heels, which were just about as sparkly as her shirt.

"Carly, where did you get those clothes?" Gemma asked, trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Carly made a large, toothy grin. "I wished for them!" she said happily, "I didn't really like the clothes in my wardrobe, so I imagined the perfect outfit, and then wished for it! NOW I'M WEARING IT!"

Gemma smirked a bit. "Carly," she said nicely, "You can't just wish for whatever you want whenever you want. Loki picked out those clothes for you, and you should wear them."

Carly frowned. "But Gemmmaaaaaa..." she whined.

Gemma's smirk slighted a bit. "You don't want to hurt Loki's feelings, don't you?" Gemma said, lying through her teeth. It wouldn't hurt his feelings; he would just get nauseous by the sight of the outfit, barf, blame it on Gemma, and then hurt Carly.

Carly kept her frown, and looked to the floor. "Okay," she pouted, "What should I wear then?"

Gemma smiled. "Well, you said that you liked what I was wearing, so why not try something like that?"

Carly looked up from the floor, now making a slight smile, and then nodded, opening up her wardrobe. Gemma walked over to her sibling to look inside, and found out that Carly was right. There really wasn't much stuff that would fit Carly's personality.

"Okay..." Gemma started, finding that this task was going to be a lot harder than she thought, "Well then, what type of style of dress would you like?"

Carly looked up at Gemma, and then smiled. "I like sparkly things," she said hopefully.

Gemma sighed. "Do you want something you can play in easily?"

Carly nodded. "Yes please. And sparkly."

Laughing a bit, Gemma began looking through the wardrobe. A lot of these dresses looked pretty skintight for Carly, but there had to be something a bit looser for her so that she can run around.

Stopping at a certain dress, Gemma took it out of the wardrobe. It was black, but it looked promising. Turning around towards Carly, Gemma held it out. "Try it on," she said, putting the dress in Carly's hands.

Carly looked at it a moment, and then frowned. "It isn't sparkly. It's black."

Gemma sighed. "We can deal with that later. Right now, please try it on so I know if it fits or not."

Frowning, Carly went over to her bed, taking off her colourful outfit, and put the dress on. Standing up now, Carly ran over to Gemma quite easily, and looked up at her.

The dress fit almost perfectly. Being held up by two straps, the dress fit nicely around the torso, and poofed out a bit at the waist. It's fitting was absolutely perfect for Carly, but the personality of it wasn't quite right.

"Do you like the feel of it?" Gemma asked, "It's not itchy or too tight or anything?"

Carly nodded, with a slight frown on her face. "It isn't sparkly. And it's black."

Gemma smiled, and then though a moment. Getting an idea, she spoke out to nothing. "I wish that dress was a light pink and sparkly."

Then, in a blink of an eyes, the dress had changed colours to a nice light pink, and was sparkly from head to toe. Carly's eyes lit up with excitement, and she started to bounce up and down.

"Sparkly! Sparkly! Pinky pink and sparkly!" Carly sang, jumping around her room with joy, being followed by her new pet dog 'Fluffers', bringing a smile to Gemma's face.

Laughing a bit, Gemma reached out a hand towards Carly. "Come on, time for breakfast. You jump around in your new dress afterward. But for now, you need to eat."

Frowning for only a moment, Carly ran over to Gemma, and grabbed her hand. "Okay sissy," she said in agreement, and they both had left the room and had gone downstairs to the awaiting dining room.

* * *

It was a few hours after Carly and Gemma had eaten lunch, which consisted of more foods than she could count. Apparently the dining room table had been charmed to bring up whatever Gemma and Carly liked for each meal, and Carly, having the large appetite she does, likes just about everything for lunch.

Gemma had sent Carly back up to her room to play, whilst Gemma had gone into the library to read. In two hours, she would have to see Loki again, which she definitely didn't want on any part of her priority list. But Loki had forced it there, and he had forced it at the top.

Reading a book, which by the way it was written, was clearly not of Earth. She noticed that in this library that they were sorted out by where they came from. Some were from a place called Asgard, which rung a few bells in her head, another name that she couldn't pronounce, though they had particularly good books from the looks of it, and many from Earth. It seemed that every book in the entire universe was in this library, or at least a copy of each one.

After about an hour of reading, Gemma decided to put her book away, and get into some new clothing. Seeing as how Loki wished her to look, 'glorious' as he had quoted in his letter, she expected he didn't want her in a dress she had been in all day.

Walking out of the library and up the stairs, Gemma walked right by Carly's bedroom, where she could here Carly thumping around and playing with her imaginary friends, and of course Fluffers.

After slowing down to listen to Carly play her silly, childish games, a smile came to Gemma's face, and she continued walking down the hallway towards her room. When she got there, she opened the door and walked in, everything where she had left it. It was somewhat of a relief, seeing as almost every time she had opened her bedroom door before, something new had arrived. And the options had been on a very large scale, from small letters to giant, super fast growing roses that wished to take over your room.

Gemma shut the door behind her, and went over to her dressing table. Looking through the drawers, Gemma searched for a dress that Loki might consider, 'glorious'. After all, this was technically for her sister. If she disappointed him, the after affect would probably end up hitting Carly, not herself.

Finally finding something of formality, Gemma spread the new dress out on her bed, examining it. It was a dark green colour, which Gemma knew that Loki would like, and had a black belt going around the waist. Being strapless, Gemma went back to her dressing table, looking for something that could possibly cover a bit more. Failing to find anything though, she went to look inside of her jewelry container, with happened to be a small golden box, she found herself a pair of gold, emerald encrusted dangly earrings, and a gold necklace which was also encrusted with emeralds.

Approving of the look, Gemma slipped out of her comfortable violet dress, and put the dark green one over her head. Then, placing in the earrings and putting the necklace around her neck, Gemma went over to her mirror, and looked at the masterpiece she had created for herself.

Though she thought it was very pretty lying there on her bed, she found that the dress looked even better on her. It was fitting, so it was open for anyone of tall height, especially Loki's height, to look down and see too much, but it was still loose enough for Gemma to move around in. The strapless dress had gone down to her ankles, and it tightened up a bit just before her breasts, in the cause of her black belt. The gold accents of her accessories improved the look even more, making Gemma look absolutely stunning.

Gemma kept the way her hair was, seeing as how she liked it that way in this look, she remained barefoot, not a fan of wearing shoes. She walked towards the door, finding that she would be a tad bit early if she left, which may make Loki in a bit of a happier mood. But she definitely wasn't trying to please him for herself; she was only pleasing him for her sister's sake.

Now walking towards the dining room doors, Gemma stopped in front of them and took a deep breath. Eating with Loki and without Carly definitely made her nervous. Without innocent Carly there, he could do whatever he wished to do.

Opening the doors, Gemma found herself a bit shocked at what she saw.

"HEY SISSY!" Carly cried, standing at the end of the dining room table, next to Loki, who was waiting at the end of the table, "LOKI AND I PLANNED A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Gemma tried to keep her mouth from gaping open, seeing Loki just standing there in his normal attire, smirking at her, with her sister by her side, holding her hand.

"Why hello darling," Loki said, smirking, "Did you miss me while I was away?"

Gemma tried not to gag and stepped forward, the doors closing themselves behind her. "I thought Carly would be eating by herself tonight?"

But then, a white fluffy object came running over towards Gemma, staring up at her with its dark brown eyes. "Trying to change the subject already?" Loki said, clearly teasing her, "She will not be eating alone. She will be with her fluffy white creature, eating to her heart's content in the dining room."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, as Loki let go of her sisters hand, and the dog running back to her, licking her face. In the meantime, Loki walked swiftly towards Gemma, which sent chills down her back, but she ignored them as much as possible.

"Then where, might I ask, are we eating?" Gemma asked suspiciously, praying this truly was about dinner and not about something else.

Loki chuckled a bit. "There is still one part of this castle you have not openly seen yet," he said, and then reached his arm around her back and held onto her waist. Then, he lead her to one of the walls on the right side of the room, and then waved his hand over an empty area.

To Gemma's surprise, the area of the wall shimmered a bit, and then revealed a hidden door. Loki stepped forward to open it, twisting the door handle and pushing it forwards. And once she saw inside, she gasped.

Blooming flowers filled the courtyard that laid before her, with florescent petals of many different colours. Though it was supper time, the courtyard looked as if it were noon, and in the center of the courtyard was a circular table and two chairs, with green, black, and golden roses in a vase in the middle of the table. Once Gemma clued in that they were the flowers from her room, she also noticed that the room had a glass room, so it was rather a greenhouse than a courtyard. But it was beautiful all the same. And also on the table, there were two plate settings, with plates filled with spaghetti, one of Gemma's favourite meals.

"By God," Gemma said under her breath, being lead into the room by Loki.

Loki smirked. "Yes, by _a_ god. Though I have to admit, some of it was your sister's idea."

Gemma was lead into the center of the greenhouse, and sat down on one of the empty chairs. "When exactly did you speak to my sister?" she asked curiously, slightly worried of the fact that Loki and Carly had been in the same room alone.

Loki chuckled, and sat on the opposite chair. "Do not worry, the conversation was started by her, not myself. I believe it was after you had stormed off yesterday after doing some things you really shouldn't have done."

Gemma couldn't help but smile. At least it was Carly making the choice, not him. "So, where exactly were you?"

Loki frowned slightly at her. "I don't think that is your knowledge to know."

Gemma copied his frown. "I actually think that it is. I _am_ the ruler of your armies _and_ joined to your cause. I think I have the deserving to know what's going on around here."

Loki's frown slighted, and sighed in defeat. "I had to have a conversation with the leader of the Chitauri. And trust me, it was not very entertaining at all."

Gemma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you were the leader of the flying lizards?"

Loki shook his head, and scowled slightly. "I would never be the creator of those foul creatures."

Gemma thought a moment, and then caught on. "So, what went on at this meeting?" she asked, before taking a mouthful of spaghetti with her fork.

"The leader's name is Thanos, and he was not very pleased that I had made you the ruler of the armies."

Gemma frowned. "Well his reason for being displeased with that better not be a sexist reason, otherwise I'll kick him the balls. And you of all people should know how much that hurts."

Loki couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I should know that. But his reason is more racist than sexist. He does not think that a mortal such as yourself should be allowed to take charge of an entire army."

"Well then, he can suck my boobs!" she yelled, bringing slight shock to Loki at her choice of words, "He hasn't seen what I can do! I'll blast him to smithereens with my bluish power shooting techniques."

When Gemma made a shooting action with her hands, Loki tried to stop a laugh from coming from his mouth, but he was unsuccessful. He laughed a moment or two, before getting back to the situation. "You are quite the strange one, Gemma Marks," he chuckled, while having some of the human food he had supplied her with, of which Carly had told him that she loved with a passion.

Gemma grinned. "Why thank you. That flatters me so," she said teasingly, but then her mind became confused. She didn't realize it, but she was _flirting_. FLIRTING! FLIRTING WITH THE GOD THAT HAD BEEN HOLDING HER HOSTAGE FOR THE PAST 38 HOURS! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?

Loki's chuckled a bit, before returning to the mortal food. Then a question came to his mind, and then he looked up at her and spoke it.

"Why is it you act this way?"

Gemma looked up from her food, quite confused. "Excuse me?"

"Why is it that you act like you do? You have not once tried to run from Vanagard, or do anything else such as foolish and futile, other than our little disagreement last night. Towards your sister, you act so kind and selfless, and your attitude and personality interests me. Why does it interest me? What is it that makes you so much different from other mortals?"

Gemma thought a moment, and then spoke. "First off, I haven't run from Vanagard because I would just end up in a sea of endless torture. Secondly, I act kind towards my sister because she is the last piece of my old life I have left, and I don't plan on her dying young. I want her to have the best life she can have, even if that does mean being a hostage of a God. And thirdly, I am different from other mortals because I am not mortal. If you didn't already notice, most other mortals don't have the ability to shoot blue balls of energy at people. Plus I'm different because I'm in a different situation than most others. I'm like this because of Carly."

Loki caught onto what Gemma was saying, and then nodded. Her awareness for her sister was greater than the awareness for herself. This made her so selfless that she would do anything for her sister, even die. Even become a hostage to a God. As long as Carly would be getting something good out of it, Gemma would do it.

He nodded at her statement, and both of them continued their supper. Once Gemma was done her spaghetti, she got up from her chair to leave. Naturally, Loki disproved.

"Wait a moment, Gemma. Your dinner isn't finished," he said, with a smirk on his face.

Gemma stopped in her tracks. "I finished my plate..." she started, but in a swift movement Loki stood up and placed his right forefinger on her lip, freezing her in place.

"Shhh," he said softly, "But darling, you haven't even had your dessert."

Then, before she could realize it, Loki's finger was replaced with his lips, lunging upon her own. This caught Gemma completely off guard, especially when her body immediately made her accept the kiss.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING? THE GOD OF LIES BRINGING ON A FORCED KISS, AND SHE WAS ACCEPTING? WHAT THE HELL! STOP, STOP, STOP!

Gemma's thoughts ran all over the place, but she ignored them. Her heart and soul was too into the kiss, and it would madden her if she pulled away now. She pleasured herself in this kiss, one that her heart had been secretly waiting for without her mind even knowing the thought was conscious.

Loki backed away from Gemma, and smirked a little. Gemma was smiling, and hadn't pulled away. She was closer to submitting than she ever had been beforehand. It was absolutely delectable.

Gemma looked up into Loki's emerald eyes, as he looked into hers. The moment had left, but the lust in her heart hadn't. She wanted more. Though her mind said no, her very heart and soul wanted him more than anything else.

Loki walked beside her, grabbing her waist again, and spinning her around towards the door. They walked out of the greenhouse and back into the dining room, where Carly and Fluffers was awaiting.

"I must retire to my own quarters now," Loki said charmingly, and then took Gemma's hand into his own, "I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Then, Loki disappeared, leaving Carly a chance to speak.

"SO HOW WAS IT!?" she asked, which she had clearly been waiting to ask for a while now.

Gemma just smiled. "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him."

**WELL HEYA! CHAPTER SEVEN IS FINISHED, BUT THIS STORY DEFINITELY ISNT! I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY!**

**I'M IN A BIT OF A HURRY, BUT PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD KEEP DOING OR WHAT I SHOULD IMPROVE ON!  
THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 8: Planning an Attack… and Lunch**

"Do most humans sleep in this long?" a voice said in annoyance, interrupting Gemma's sleep. She tried her best to ignore it.

"Five… five more minutes," she moaned, covering her head with a pillow.

A chuckle came muffled through the pillow. "Apparently so."

Then Gemma's ears finally connected to her brain, and Gemma realized who it was. Her eyes snapped open, and took the pillow off of her head. She looked up, and saw Loki, sitting at her feet on the edge of the bed.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled in surprise, and ended up falling off of her bed in complete shock.

Loki smirked. "Do humans wake up like this too?"

Gemma looked up at the emerald god from the floor. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! AND NO! BUT THAT'S BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T WAKE UP FINDING GODS ON THE END OF THEIR BEDS!"

Loki kept his smirk. "But you just did."

Gemma rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. She got up from the ground, and sat on the edge of the bed. "So what is it?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I didn't just come to see you for fun?"

Gemma kept a straight face. "First off, you never do that without a purpose in mind. And secondly, if you were here to see me without a purpose, you wouldn't have woken me up."

Loki thought a moment. "You do have a point, my dear."

Gemma shuddered. "You sound like the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood."

Loki looked at her, clearly confused with her statement. "There are stories of red capes on earth?"

Gemma laughed. "No. Well, yes. But the red cape isn't used for anything but the recognition of a person. It's from a human fairytale."

Loki smiled mischievously. "Enlighten me."

Gemma sighed. "Okay, so there is this girl who always wears this cape that her grandmother gave her, and never takes it off…"

"Sounds quite unhygienic."

"Hey, my turn to speak mister. Anyways, she loves it so much she never takes it off. From then on, she gets the name Little Red Riding Hood."

"That is rather the mouthful."

"Fine, we'll call her Red for now. Anyways, Red's dear grandmother was sick, so she made some sweets, put them in a basket, and left her home to go visit her grandmother."

"How old is this girl again?"

"You're interrupting again."

"I just wish to know whether she is a young one, or a young adult."

"Let's go with about my age. That's what I believe it was in the original story."

"You mean there are more versions of this story?"

"Shush! I'm talking! Anyways, she had to go through the deep dark woods to get to her grandmother's house. So, while walking through them-"

"Going into the woods was a terrible idea."

"Will you be quiet? When she was walking through the woods, a big, bad wolf saw Red, and thought she would… taste nice."

"This story is rather barbaric."

"SHUT UP! So, he went up to her and asked what she had in the basket. But her mother told her never to talk to strangers."

"And what wonderful advice that is."

Gemma growled at Loki. "Stop interrupting my story!"

Loki smirked. "I am simply letting you know my opinion. Plus it lets you know that I am actually listening. And when were humans capable of speaking to wildlife?"

Gemma sighed in defeat. "Just listen. Being stupid, she talked to him anyways. She told him that she had treats in the basket for her sick grandmother, and she was going to her grandmother's home. So, naturally, the wolf asked if he could have some. She denied him, but he didn't mind. That wasn't the point."

"Trickery. I like this story already."

"Naturally, _you_ would. Anyways, the went their separate ways, but the wolf actually went to a short cut and went to the grandmother's house, and ate her."

Loki's eyes widened. "You human authors are simply gory with your tales, aren't you."

"Trust me, it gets worse. He then dressed up in the grandmother's clothes, and pretended to be her. When Red came in, he put on a fake voice and welcomed her. She said, 'My grandmother, what big eyes you have', and the wolf said, 'The better to see you with, my dear'. And then Red said, 'My grandmother, what big ears you have', and the wolf said, 'The better to hear you with, my dear.'"

"Are all mortal tales this repetitive?"

"Oh shut up. Anyways, then Red said, 'My grandmother, what big teeth you have', and the wolf then ripped off the clothing and said, 'The better to eat you with my dear!'"

"Let me guess. Red Riding Hood escapes, learns her lesson, and never goes into the woods again? That seems to be what you humans take as a good child's tale."

"Actually no. The wolf eats her. The end."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "That is it? She is simply eaten? The villainous wolf wins?"

"And he has a good lunch," Gemma added on, "You should like that story. The wolf used lying, trickery, and intelligence to get what he wanted. That is what you did, right?"

"You are comparing me to a wolf who eats children?"

"Teenagers. And yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure if I should be proud or upset by that comparison."

Gemma couldn't help but laugh. Loki smiled at her, as her green eyes lit up with joy. It wasn't a look Loki regularly got from her. After all, she was his prisoner. Prisoners aren't usually happy with their abode.

"So, you wished to know why I was here?"

Gemma looked at him. "Sure, what's up, _oh mighty Loki_" she said sarcastically.

Loki smiled at that, even if it was only meant to be a joke. "When it comes to our little agreement, one of the terms was to lead my armies."

Gemma frowned slightly. "Don't tell me we're going to war already."

Loki nodded. "It will be quite the battle, and is vital in my vision. It is in a realm near yours, and is named Olympia. It is known by humans as the famed Mount Olympus."

Gemma's eyes widened slightly. "You mean, the Olympians, they're real?"

"Yes, quite real, and quite powerful. I need your assistance to defeat them. It will be easy, since I only need some to live, not all."

"Okay, so you want me to waltz in there with an army of flying lizards, and go around shooting people with my magical blue powers of death?"

Loki smirked at the description of her gift. "Not quite. I plan on saving anyone who will surrender him or herself, since the Olympians can be useful. You will go to Olympia, along with a small portion of my army, and act to be the last surviving mortal, kidnapped by the Chitauri. Once the Olympians save you, you will be accepted with open arms, and they will throw a celebration for you. After all, you will be the smartest of the mortals, with enough wits to be able to live through the attack. On that day, you will summon the army, so we may get them all in one place."

Gemma processed that entire statement. "So you want me to go undercover. To kill the Olympians by acting as a sweet an innocent mortal."

Loki nodded. "The Olympians are smart though, so keep on your guard at all times. I trust you will succeed, my dear."

"Again, you sound like the wolf." Gemma said, kind of freaked out by his pet nicknames.

Loki smirked. "You are the one who compared me to it. I thought I'd play more to my role."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "So you are comparing me to Red Riding Hood?"

Loki smiled sinisterly. "Well, it seems a fitting position."

Fear boiled in Gemma's stomach, as Loki leaned closer. Gemma continued to lean back from him, until her back was against the bed. And once her head was on the bed, he leaned over her, placing his hands beside either side of her head, entrapping her in a cage.

Loki licked his lips playfully, causing an explosion of fear and lust battle each other inside of her. Then he pulled his head down, and crashed his lips against hers.

It was almost like yesterday, except todays was a lot longer, and filled with much more passion. Gemma instantly pulled her arms around his neck, not realizing what she was doing. Soon they were both sitting up again, and she pulled away for a breath, but then dove back in for more. But this time his tongue invaded her mouth, constantly having a battle with her own.

"It appears you took that story a little more seriously than I thought you would," Gemma said when she had the chance between the lustful kisses.

Loki smirked. "Again, you are the one who compared the two situations. I simply agreed, and put it more into play."

Gemma pulled away, her arms leaving his neck. She stared into his swirling eyes, and he stared into hers. It was Gemma who pulled away from the thoughtful stare, but it was Loki who spoke first.

"I hope to see you at lunch today." He said smiling.

Gemma smirked. "I don't know. I might run off after seeing the big bad wolf."

Loki made a very mischievous smile. "But I believe that in the story, the girl did not run away. She was pulled in by sheer love and her purely naïve senses."

Gemma smiled. "Maybe this will be a different version of the story."

"If it is going to be different, it will be a version with much more description on the demise of the girl."

Gemma pushed him playfully. "Come on, Antlers. You know that isn't going to happen."

Loki eyed her, raising an eyebrow. "Antlers?"

Gemma smiled with mischief in her eyes. "I find it fitting for a man with a golden bug hat."

"Bug hat?"

Gemma laughed, and then sat up from her bed, and looked out the window. "What time is it already?"

"I believe it is well past noon."

"Well then what is the point for planning for lunch?"

Loki smirked. "We are planning for the lunch after the victory over Olympia."

Gemma turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, finding him now standing as well. "Not for tomorrow?"

Loki shook his head. "You will leave for Olympia tonight. Personally I advise you spend some time with your mortal sister."

Gemma's eyes gleamed. "Are you saying I might not return?"

"No, I am implying that your sister will dearly miss you, even though it may be for a few days. But we don't know when they will gather. It ranges from days to weeks. Be thankful I'm not making you go now."

Gemma's eyes went back to normal, and then she shrugged. "Okay then, what should I wear for tonight?"

"Human clothing. Make sure it is ragged though. You were kidnapped by Chitauri, remember?"

Gemma nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you tonight."

Loki smiled, and then walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. As one of his hands went through her hair, he spoke.

"I look forward towards it."

Then, Loki disappeared. Gemma sighed, and then looked around her. She was going to meet the Greek Gods in only a few hours.

Hopefully they'll like me and not turn me into a pile of electric ash.

**SORRY CHAPTER 8 TOOK SO LONG! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH THE FORUMS I'M IN AND MY OTHER FANFICTIONS!**

**SO ANYWAYS, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO DO THIS CONCLUSION, SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET TO THE MAIN POINTS.**

**I THANK ALL OF THE TWENTY SIX COUNTRIES WHO HAVE SEEN AND READ MY FANFICTION, AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED SO I CAN KEEP ON DOING IT!  
THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 9: A Dangerous Bet of Mischief, and Olympia; The City of Stone and Where the Olympians Roam.**

Gemma paced around the front room, waiting on Loki. He wasn't late or anything, she just wanted to get this over with. But you can't really blame her. If you were woken up by a God of Chaos ordering you to go and be a mole in a place filled with gods that could turn you to ash in a blink of an eye, you'd want to get this over with really, _really_ fast.

After Loki had left her room, she had gone over to Carly's room, and stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon. Gemma had told Carly that she had to go away for a while, and she didn't know how long. Carly was sad at first, until she asked Gemma to bring back a souvenir. Carly was completely oblivious to the fact that there was a possibility Gemma might not return, but Gemma hadn't planned on ruining her happiness.

Then, when Gemma left Carly happily in her room, playing with Fluffers, she went to her own, and got into the clothes she had been wearing on the day Gemma and Carly had been taken. A black tank top, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly dirty, but it was mortal clothes. She had hoped this outfit would be good enough to fool the Olympians.

"Are you truly that anxious to go?" Loki, clearly, asked her from behind, and Gemma spun around to see him, dressed in his full armor. Including the bug hat.

"The sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave," Gemma said, almost snarling at him.

Loki chuckled. "I believe someone is in a rather foul mood," he said, walking over to her.

Gemma couldn't help but smirk. "You'd be the same way if you were a mortal being forced to go into an entirely different part of the universe, where the people there could flatten you like a pancake with the snap of their fingers."

A smirk planted itself on Loki's face. "You should not fret. After all, you are no ordinary mortal. You are the _last_ mortal, or that is what they'll think. They won't hurt you, even if you committed a thousand crimes. You are too precious to them."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Can we just go? The Olympians won't wait forever, will they?"

Loki nodded, and then grasped onto Gemma's left hand. But not in a threatening or forceful way, but instead in a kind way. His hand wasn't tight against her own, so it wasn't inflicting any pain. He lead her out the front doors of the castle, pushing them open with her magic so he wouldn't have to take his hands off her's.

Walking down towards where they had first landed in Vanagard, Gemma couldn't help but notice something else was down there that there wasn't before. It was a metal circular object, with a small, circular blue gem in the center of it. Around it, there was what it looked to be ancient markings, or that was just what it resembled. It sort of reminded Gemma of a zodiac circle or something.

"Is that how I'll be leaving?" Gemma asked Loki, looking up at his face waiting for an answer.

"If you are meaning the transport circle, then yes," he said, making a slight smirk, "It will take you to the outskirts of Olympia, where I have arranged for you to be found by one of the Olympians."

Gemma looked up at him, confused. "Arranged? With who?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily mean arranged. More as if both of you will be around the same area at the same time."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"You must realize I have more followers than just you, my dear."

Gemma's heart almost jumped. She didn't know why, but she felt a hint of jealously. What if there was another woman? But why would she care? Why **does** she care? This is the God of Mischief we're talking about. Of **course** he has another woman.

Loki looked at her startled face, and chuckled lightly. "But none of them are nearly as important as you, of course."

Gemma's face went back to normal as he said that, but this time there was a bit of pride in it. But again, God of Lies. He's was probably lying to her.

"What of Sigyn?" she asked, recalling on her norse mythology, "Aren't you guys, like, married?"

Loki laughed. "Once, but no longer. Our bond was dissolved when Sigyn's parents had a problem with her being wed to the very God of Lies. I believe every parent would be slightly worried in the least. To be honest, I'm quite glad that it happened."

Okay then, so he wasn't married. Just a divorcee. So there. "What about children? And the eight legged horse?"

Loki's face froze. "I prefer you don't bring up that little mishap ever again," he said sternly, and Gemma couldn't help but smirk a bit, "And naturally they left hundreds of years ago. Not many people wish to say that I'm their parent."

So currently no children, a divorcee, and gave birth to an eight legged horse. Somewhat normal, but still slightly scary.

"And your parents?"

"You ask many questions."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Perhaps in some cases."

"Like in this one, I'm guessing?"

The answer came silent.

"Alright then. Since I've asked you questions, it's your turn."

"Excuse me?"

"It's only fair that if I ask questions, you should too."

Loki rolled his eyes. He already knew quite a bit about Gemma, after reading her mortal files several days ago.

"What is your favourite colour?" he asked her, clearly bored.

"Green. And that's not a real question!"

"But in fact it was a question. And I pick the questions, my dear. You simply answer." Loki said, now smirking that he now learned he could have some fun with this.

"Fine then. Next question."

"Would you like a drink?"

Gemma sighed, and palm faced. He was not good at this game. "Yes please. Now next question."

"What sort of drink would you like?"

"Lemonade. Now give me a real question!"

Loki chuckled, conjuring up a glass of lemonade, and putting it in her hands. Gemma put the glass to her lips, and drank some of it. She swallowed the heavenly drink, and continued for more.

"You wish for a real question?" he said, smirking evilly, "Are you a virgin?"

Gemma coughed up her drink, and spewed out lemonade everywhere, save for Loki, who she tried to avoid. Did he seriously just ask that? "Pardon me?"

"I'm not sure you actually wish for me to repeat the question."

Gemma continued to clear her throat of the lemonade still bugging her gag reflex, until she finally was cleared up. "I didn't mean **that** real of a question."

"You must answer me, Gemma," Loki said, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Pass."

"No. Answer the question."

"Skip."

"Gemma," Loki said, his voice slightly more serious now.

Gemma sighed. "Yes, I am a virgin. Happy?"

Loki smirked. "Quite. Now tell me, what are you planning to do when the battle is over."

"Which battle? There seem to be plenty of them."

"The war for the universe. The one you will assist me with winning."

Gemma thought for a moment. What **was** she going to do? She couldn't go back to Earth, because it was probably overrun with those giant lizards. And whoever said she'd survive the war? Even if she did, she had no where to go but Vanagard It was her home now.

"I'd probably end up staying here," she said, "With Carly. If I survive of course."

'And if he doesn't kill me once I've fulfilled my purpose,' she thought to herself.

Loki smiled. "I'm am glad to hear you like Vanagard so much."

"Oh trust me, it isn't about me liking Vanagard," Gemma said, smiling,"It's about Carly liking Vanagard. She's happier than she ever has been here. I'm not planning on ruining that happiness."

Loki couldn't help but looked strangely at her, as she was now deep in thought. How could she be so selfless? She is about to go to a universe she never knew of until today, and she still only thinks of her sister? It is incredibly stupid, but still...

"I assure you, she will be perfectly safe while she is here. But you should worry of yourself," he started, "You are about to go into a place completely foreign to you, where you could be tortured and locked up for all eternity. I think it's time you stop worrying about your sister, and start doing so about yourself."

Gemma looked up at him, finding his face to be quite serious. But Gemma smiled again. "Oh trust me, I'm not worrying about my sister."

Loki's face became confused. "Then whom exactly are you worrying about?"

Gemma laughed. "You. You're going to be here alone with Carly. When I'm not around, she's a complete menace. She's like hurricane katri... a really large storm that frigs shit up. She might be about as mischievous as you are. Maybe even more."

Loki smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Gemma said, smirking right back at him, as both stopped walking to face each other.

"That is quite the dangerous bet," he said, looking down at her, as she was maybe a foot smaller in height.

"You of all people should know I'm a dangerous girl," Gemma answered back, her smirk doubling in size, "Otherwise, why would I be here?"

Loki chuckled. "Maybe I simply picked a girl at random for good company."

"I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have the ability to control the magic blue balls of light."

Loki smirked. "I believe we have a bet."

Gemma laughed. "And what be the price?"

Loki smiled almost evilly. "If it is Carly that gets the upper hand, I shall grant you anything you desire at the time."

Gemma got suspicious, and raised an eyebrow at him. Those were pretty high stakes. "And if you should win?"

Loki's evil grin became wider, and he leaned over so his mouth was by her ear. "You will submit yourself to me. Whether you wish to do so or not."

Chills ran down Gemma's back, and her eyes widened slightly. But they quickly went back to normal before Loki could have seen. "You're on. Whoever does the most mischief until I get back, wins," she smirked, and slowly began to walk, running her hand down his face teasingly, "And you best prepare to do my bidding."

Loki couldn't help but smirk. "I think not. I believe it shall be the other way around."

Gemma laughed, as the two continued to walk down to the platform where the circle was. Two flying lizards, or Chitauri, were standing nearby the circle, waiting for orders from Loki.

Loki walked over to the circle, and Gemma stepped on top of it. Loki smiled at her.

"You don't seem quite... ragged enough," he said, smirking almost sinisterly, and then waved his in front of her. Then, Gemma felt something rip, looking down to find her jeans now in shreds, and cuts made across her shirt. There was also the fact that they were now incredibly dirty, but that wasn't what she minded. What she minded that one of the new tears on her shirt had also gone through her bra, and she wasn't quite happy about that.

"Loki, fix it," she said sternly, looking at him as if she was imagining his death.

Loki smirked. "We wish for it to be believable, don't we?"

"Then make it look like I sewed it up. I'm not having my breasts showing, even if I wasn't about to be found by a bunch of Olympians. Now fix it."

Loki showed off his teeth in a smile, and waved his hand over her again. As she felt the bra behind sewed, she looked at Loki approvingly. "Much better."

Loki smiled at her again, and then got up on the platform with her. And then, he did something Gemma didn't exactly expect the God of Lies to do.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Gemma's body, he held her close to him. And when I say close, I mean **close.** Her head was pressed against the top of his chest, as she accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around him. He put his right hand in her hair, and then looked down to meet her eyes.

"I trust you shall be safe," he said, and Gemma thought she had seen a look of sadness in his eyes for a moment. But she had to be imagining it.

Gemma nodded. "Don't worry about it. I am the last mortal alive to them. They won't harm me."

Loki smirked, and released her from his embrace. "Whoever said that I'm worried?"

"Judging by that hug, I think you symbolized it pretty well."

He scoffed a laugh, and then got off of the circle, leaving Gemma alone for a moment. But only a moment, for he nodded at the Chitauri, and they came up on the circle and grabbed her forearms tightly. Their fingers definitely felt scaly, but tough. And they probably didn't even know they were going to die today.

"See ya when I get back," Gemma said, smiling at him.

Loki smiled. "I'll be watching you, so if something happens to get out of hand..."

"It won't," Gemma said confidently, "Now beam me up, Scotty."

Loki gave her a confused look, and Gemma sighed. "I'm guessing the Asgardians don't have Star Trek?"

"What is this Star Trek?" Loki asked, eying at her.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go already." Gemma said, not wanting to have to explain the history of Star Trek to him. He wouldn't be able to get it even if he tried.

Loki smiled again, and then pointed his magical spear thingy at the circle, and shot at it. Then, the circle lit up with blue energy, and the last thing Gemma saw was Loki, before everything went black.

* * *

"Awaken!" a voice yelled, slicing through the darkness that had entrapped Gemma, "Miss, please awaken!"

Gemma's eyes shot open, finding herself lying on the ground. She looked around, scared out of her mind. What had happened? Did the magic circle send them to the wrong place?

Then suddenly, Gemma realized something. She turned her head straightly, and kneeling in front of her was a boy who looked about her age. His hair was golden, and his eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing fairly odd clothing, being dress in a male white toga, showing off his muscular chest.

The boy looked pretty scared, but when he saw Gemma looking up at him, he smiled with relief. "Praise Zeus, you're alive," he said, smiling down at her.

Gemma squealed with surprise, and found herself crawling backwards away from the stranger. That was until she bashed her back against something, and when she looked she found herself up against a stone wall.

The boy stood up from where he once knelt, and smiled. "No need to be frightened, mortal. I'm not one of them," he said, then pointing behind him, towards the same pair of flying lizards that had brought her there. Except they were both on the ground dead as a doornail.

Gemma remembered where she was. She was in Olympia. But she had to pretend she didn't know that. She had to be an innocent, mortal girl who had gotten kidnapped by flying lizards.

"I can tell that. You're much better looking than those two," Gemma said sarcastically, but still panting her breath from complete and utter shock.

The boy laughed. "I certainly hope so. I apologize for the mess, but when I saw you being held unconscious by those two monsters, I felt I had no other option," he said smiling, and then walked over towards Gemma until he was standing in front of her,"I believe an introduction is needed. I am Apollo, known to you mortals as the Grecian God of the Sun, Music, and Poetry."

With this, Apollo did a little bow, and then looked back at Gemma. "And what is your name? I do not prefer calling you humans mortal. I find that saying your names seems much more formal, don't you think?"

Gemma sighed with relief. She never studied Greek Mythology, so at least she knew this guy was a friendly. "My name is Gemma. Gemma Marks," she said, not needing to have a fake name. This wasn't an episode of NCIS, after all.

Apollo smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Gemma Marks," he said, and then kneeled down beside her again on both knees, "Tell me Gemma, how is it you are alive? I heard the human world had been overtaken?"

OH CRAP! What am I supposed to do? What should I tell him? "I... I don't know," Gemma said, completely exhausted. And she didn't even have to fake it. That circle thingy knocked the energy right out of her.

Apollo sighed. "I must apologize. You shouldn't have to be questioned after an experience such as that. You may tell me everything in the morning. But for now, you should become rested and put into fresh clothing."

Then, Apollo leaned down to Gemma, and grabbed hold of her, lifting her up bridal style. Slightly shocked by the gesture, Gemma felt herself being pushed against Apollo's chest, and felt him begin to walk away from the site.

Looking down at the new mortal, Apollo smiled, as her green eyes began to get weary. She was sleep deprived and probably starved. Her strawberry blonde hair fell from her head in a complete mess, and her clothing was quite the mess. She was still quite beautiful, and may very well be the last mortal alive.

As her eyes shut again, Apollo walked towards the very top of Olympia. There were so many questions; How did she get here? Why was she captured by those beasts? What were they planning to do with her? The list had gone on and on, and all of the horrible tortures went through his head. It was all so saddening. A woman of any race should not be treated in such ways. She should be treated with kindness, and love. Not the horrors she might have faced if he had not stepped in.

Such beauty on a mortal. Such a gift only fell on a spare few, and this one had managed to survive. Apollo would have to protect her with his very life to keep her from the rest of the men.

After all, finders keepers, correct?

**EEEEEE! APOLLO IS SMEXY! I'M TORN BETWEEN MY OWN CHARACTER AND LOKI! GAHHH! AND I APOLOGIZE IF APOLLO SEEMED A BIT CREEPY HERE, BUT WHEN I STUDIED GREEK MYTHOLOGY, IT SEEMED THAT ALL THE GODS DID WAS LOVE MORTALS, IF YOU GET MY DRIFT. AND GEMMA IS QUITE PRETTY, SO APOLLO CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL THIS WAY.**

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, ESPECIALLY WHEN LOKI ASKED IF GEMMA WAS A VIRGIN! THAT JUST POPPED INTO MY MIND WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER, AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT!**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE OLYMPIANS, AND A LOT MORE DRAMA!**

**SO WHO'S TEAM ARE YOU ON? TEAM APOLLO OR TEAM LOKI? TELL ME! IT WILL AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THIS FANFICTION, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT! ;)**

**SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU THINK I CAN IMPROVE ON. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SWEET IDEAS, LET ME KNOW! **

**AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO IMPROVE ON, SAY IT NICELY. I DON'T MIND CRITISISM, BUT NOT WHEN YOU GUYS ARE ALL UP IN MY BARBEQUE!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 10: A Breakfast Meeting with Gods, and the Battle of Mischief Begins!**

Gemma woke up again, expecting to find herself in her room in Vanaheim. But underneath her, she felt something quite different. First off, she had mistaken what she was on for Fluffers, though he had always stayed in Carly's room. Opening her eyes, she found something quite different.

She sat up quickly, looking around at her surroundings. Instead of being in her violet room, she was in a room with walls of stone. Underneath her was a comforter made completely out of white fur, which definitely explained why she thought it might have been Carly's dog, and the circular bed she was on was made of gold.

The room was quite interesting, with a large gold sun hanging on the wall above the bed. Also, the walls were decorated with golden shelves holding many different instruments on them. There were flutes, drums, trumpets, and almost every instrument you could think of.

"I'm dearly hoping you had a lovely sleep," a kind, sweet voice came from the other side of the room, and Gemma turned her head to find Apollo, her newly found friend, standing at the golden door.

"Yeah," Gemma said, making a small smile, "Is this your room?"

Apollo nodded. "I couldn't spare anything else. I hope it doesn't disappoint you."

Gemma's eyes went wide. "Oh no, no, no! This is amazing! More than I could have ever asked for!"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you think so," he said, smiling. His blue eyes looked over Gemma, who was still wearing her human clothes, "I believe we should get you dressed into something fresher. I can't leave a woman with beauty such as your's to be left in such gaudy clothing."

Gemma's cheeks flushed with red. "Umm, alright," she said, slightly embarrased that a guy she'd just met called her beautiful. But this is no time to flirt! No matter how hot he is! Right now you need them to like you, let them have a celebration in your honor, and then exterminate the bastards!

Apollo smiled, and then walked over to a nearby, golden wardrobe, and opened it. Once he had looked through its contents, he sighed with relief as he pulled something out. Then he turned, and walked over to the bed, setting the piece of clothing on it's end. "I pray this will suit, I hope?"

Gemma looked over at the end of the bed, and found a long, eggshell coloured greek dress lying down flat. She looked up at Apollo, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you usually have woman's clothing just lying around?"

Apollo laughed, a small red tint coming to his cheeks. "No, of course not. I happened to have this when my sister had come over to visit once. She had left it here, and I never had the opportunity to return it."

Gemma smiled, and leaned over to pick up the dress. Holding it in her hands, she found it to be somewhat silky smooth, but still thick enough to not show off too much through the fabric. "Thank you," she said, smiling at Apollo.

"I'll be giving you your privacy," he said, turning and opening the golden door, but then turned his head back to her, "When you are finished, you can come out from the room and come with me for breakfast. You'll be in need of some nourishment. Then you may tell all that happened to you and your home."

Then, Apollo closed the door lightly behind him, leaving Gemma alone in his room. She stripped herself from the dirty clothes she was in, glad that Apollo hadn't taken them off while she was sleeping. That would've been sort of creepy.

Grabbing the dress, she put it on over her head, and slipped her arms through the straps. She walked over to a golden mirror at the side of the room, and looked at herself. Thankfully, Apollo had at least fixed her hair up, so it wasn't frizzy or dirty in anyway. It had almost looked like a professional hair stylist had come in and fixed everything that was wrong with it.

The eggshell dress fit Gemma quite nicely, accenting her curves and was fit around her waist, so it didn't look like a night dress. The straps were attached to the dress by golden fasteners, and the straps were about two inches wide. It was a very fitting dress, but at the same time it wasn't slutty. It was absolutely perfect for Gemma's size and shape.

Now walking over to the door, she grabbed the gold handle, and opened it, walking out of Apollo's bedroom. She found herself outside of a sitting area, with chairs made with white fabric and gold frames, surrounding an area of golden bookcases, all filled up with different books. The walls and floors still made of stone, On the other side of the room there was a large, grand piano in the corner, and a golden double door on the other side of the room, which probably lead to the outside world.

Apollo, who happened to be reading a book, looked up from it's pages while sitting on one of the chairs, and smiled at Gemma. "You look lovely," he said, getting up from his chair and setting the book down, while walking over to Gemma.

"Thank you," Gemma said, smiling back as Apollo walked up to her, only leaving about two feet of space between them, which was a comfortable distance, them being about the same height.

"Are you ready to leave?" Apollo asked her, but then she remembered she had to stay in character.

"Well, I kind of need to know some stuff first..." Gemma said, remembering she had to be the mortal girl who had no idea where she was.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "What is it you need to know?"

"Well, first off, where am I exactly?"

Apollo's eyebrow went back to it's normal placing, and he smiled. "You are in Olympia, dear Gemma. It is a world far from your own. Are you familiar with Grecian mythology?"

Gemma shook her head, not needing to lie. Greek mythology wasn't exactly her thing.

"Well then, a long time ago, on what you would call earth, myself and some friends came down for visits regularly. Your people thought of us as gods, and make monuments, and temples in our glory. I must admit, those were incredibly fun times. They knew me as the god of music, poetry, healing, and the sun."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. How old are you then?"

Apollo chuckled. "Old enough, believe me."

Gemma gave Apollo a neutral face. "So you're telling me that all these Greek Gods are real... and they live here?"

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes. It would be much easier to explain if we went to breakfast. My family will be waiting for us."

"Us?"

"Indeed, _us_. They know of your existence, and they would like to get to know you better. After all, you may very well be the last mortal alive."

Gemma's eyes widened. He was falling for it. HE WAS ACTUALLY FALLING FOR IT! "Last... mortal... alive?"

Apollo nodded, the smile coming off of his face, and he grabbed her forearms gently, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, but you probably are. I must apologize for what happened to you. My family should have tried to do something. But by the time we knew, it was too late," he said, looking at her apologetically, "But there is hope. You are female, so you have the ability to restart the human race. All is not lost."

Gemma realized Apollo was trying his best to cheer her up, but then she thought for a moment. What if she and Carly were the last two mortals alive, literally? What if Loki's flying lizards had killed everyone? Everyone might actually be dead, save for her and Carly. It was... sad. She couldn't help but have tears, _real tears_, weld up in her eyes.

Apollo tried to smile. "I am truly sorry, Gemma," he said, now wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, which Gemma didn't actually mind. It was nice to know someone cared.

"It's... alright," Gemma said, "I was just thinking about my little sister."

Apollo pulled away a bit to look into Gemma's eyes with his piercing blue ones. "You have a younger sister?" he asked her, Gemma now noticing his breath smelled like mint.

Gemma nodded. "She's only seven. When I was last at home, she was in a lot of danger," she said, not even having to lie about it.

Apollo looked at her apologetically once more. "Please, tell me more of her. What is her name?"

Gemma looked down at the floor instinctively. "Her name is Carly, Carly Marks. She's my younger stepsister, since my mom passed away long ago, and my father remarried, my stepmother giving birth to Carly. She's my only family, since both my father and stepmother were killed in a car accident a while back. I took care of her, but then... but then..." Gemma stuttered. She couldn't handle this. It was almost too hard to believe what had happened to the both of them. It was too difficult to bear.

Apollo couldn't help but feel saddened for her. She was in a situation no other had ever been in. She was one of a kind now, and a final survivor. Life would be difficult for her now, for she would forever be haunted by the nightmares of pain and suffering. But now it was his job to dull the sound of the demonic dreams, and help her recover. No one, not even him, could feel the pain she was feeling now.

"You should not fret," Apollo said, "You do not need to tell me if it is too difficult for you. Just please, try to be happy once more. I will take care of you as long as you live. I will assist you with anything you need. I will comfort you in any way you feel best. If I can do anything to help you, please just tell me."

As he said that, he tightened his hug slightly, burying Gemma's head into his bare chest. She wasn't even fake crying. She hadn't cried for months, especially after Loki had taken her away from Earth. She had never had time to cry, let alone she was afraid to, knowing Loki would have been watching her. But now, there was a friend, actually trying to comfort her.

"Thank you," she said between tears, and wrapped her arms even tighter around him, of which Apollo accepted.

Apollo smiled, and then released her from the hug, but still held onto her forearms. "Are you ready to leave for breakfast? You have had a horrid time, so nourishment should make you feel better. I am a god of healing, so I should know," he said smiling, wiping away a tear falling down her cheek with his forefinger.

Gemma nodded, smiling slightly. "Sure," she said, and then Apollo began to lead her out the door.

Apollo was kind, sweet, and caring. Not greedy, selfish, or even in the slightest bit mean. He was funny, in a sarcastic way, which Gemma liked. Plus, he didn't try anything without her consent first. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Loki.

But for some reason, Loki continued to come across her mind.

* * *

Loki had been watching the two from afar, making sure that Gemma was alright. He couldn't help but see how she was, and she was playing her role very well. Her bit about her sister was touching, or at least it touched that incredibly naive bard.

Getting up from his bed, he remembered what had happened yesterday, when he had given his farewells to the girl. He did not realize how attached he was to her, even if she was probably the most stubborn mortal he ever knew to exist. He also didn't expect to be so angry after she had left. He smirked at the memory after she had left and he had wandered back up the cliff.

_Loki had walked back to the castle, pondering the idea of the bet Gemma and he had made. How could she have possibly thought a small mortal could defeat him in a battle of mischief. After all, he was the god of just that. He possibly could not lose to a puny little girl such as Carly._

_ Still pondering the bet, of which he was certain to win in his own personal opinion, the front doors of the castle swung open, and what he saw simply amazed him so much, his jaw dropped._

_ "HIYA LOKI!" Carly yelled, surrounded by a wonderland of snow. She was waving at him, while wearing a large, winter coat, and fuzzy mittens. Her white, shaggy creature went running around in the winter snow, while snow clouds hung at the top of the vaulted ceilings, bringing snow to the floor of the main room. Other than the dog, there were peculiar creatures roaming the floors, of which were known to humans as penguins; a type of flightless bird, Loki remembered from reading of them as a child._

_ "GEMMA TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING AWAY FOR A WHILE, SO NOW WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN TOGETHER!" Carly said, running around in the snow, as a normal child would._

_ Loki stood there in the doorway still, completely speechless for once in his life. Clearly the child had wished for all of this, but it somehow amazed him still. _

_ He smirked mischievously. He had a lot of work to do_.

* * *

"So this is Mount Olympus?" Gemma asked, staring upwards at the large mountain.

They were already on the mountaintop, which was where Apollo's home was. There were near the top, but there was still quite a climb to go. The mountain had stairs engraved into its side, and several platforms with houses on them. It was like a cliffside village, except a lot fancier. Each house was decorated with rock walls, and a golden roofs, doors, and windows. There were many houses like this, with trees separating the houses from each other, and adding hints of colour to the mountain.

At the top of the mountain, there was an entire castle, engraved into the side of the mountain. It had a lot more gold engraved into it, making designs along the castle's walls. The structure was simply breath taking and magnificent, and would make Buckingham palace look more like a doll house.

"Yes, it is," Apollo said, smiling, while holding her hand, "The castle is where my father and mother live. The closer you are to the castle, the closer you are related to the king and queen. Being their son, my home is on the closest row. As is my sister, who lives on the other side of the stairwell."

"Nice," Gemma said, completely breath taken by the sight of something so unbelievable, "And where exactly are we eating, again?"

"At the castle of course. My family will wish to hear all about you. But you only need to tell them what you wish to. I will personally make sure they don't make you say anything that might down your mood." Apollo said, still trying to comfort her over what had happened.

Gemma nodded. "All right then. Should we be going? It seems like a bit of a climb..."

Apollo laughed. "I continue to forget how fragile humans can be. I will help though," he said, when he suddenly grabbed Gemma's side, lifting her up bridal style, the same way he had done last night.

Gemma gasped suddenly, but then sort of laughed. Apollo happened to be hilarious, in his own little way. Even if it happened to be lifting her up like they were newly weds, and then walking up an entire mountain.

Apollo laughed at her surprise, and began to walk up the mountain. The climb was easy for him, but it would most likely tire her out. And the last thing he needed was her hurting herself after all she had been through.

After a moment or two, Apollo made it to the top of the mountain, and was now standing in front of it's golden doors. He set Gemma back on the ground, from where she had been resting comfortably against his bare chest. She was in bare feet, but she didn't mind it. She didn't have to wear shoes to be comfortable.

Then, Apollo, held out his arm towards her. "Shall we head inside, Gemma?"

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, let's go," she said, taking his arm as they walked closer towards the large golden doors, which swung open like the were those automatic ones you see in malls and places like that.

Walking inside the castle, Gemma found herself in a large, circular room, right off the bat. She had at least expected a main hall or something. But no. The Olympians had to do it the surprising way, and place the dining room smack dab at the front of the house.

On the other side of the room, there was a large, semi-circled table that was held high on a platform-stage thing. There was another table in front of it the same size and shape, except it was closer to the ground, but still on a smaller platform. The walls were stone, naturally, but it was decorated with golden swirls traveling across the room, like vines or other such plants.

But there was naturally something in the room that sort of scared the crap out of Gemma; the people.

They all dressed like Apollo did, but more than half of them didn't look nearly as nice. Both beauty wise and friendly wise. One of the men on the lower table had a black goatee, and messed up black hair. He looked hungover... and not friendly at all. He practically sneered when the doors had opened.

There was also a woman who didn't look to friendly on the higher table, and she looked like she was about to execute Gemma for something. Unlike everyone else, she was wearing armor, and held a spear in her hand. She eyed at Gemma, making her want to curl up into a ball and hide. But she didn't, she just tightly squeezed Apollo's arm tightly, incredibly intimidated by the woman.

"It's alright," Apollo said quietly, beginning to walk inside the room, with the doors closing behind them, "Remember, you are welcome here. Even if the people don't look too... welcoming."

Gemma couldn't help but make a little sigh, and couldn't tell if it was of relief or just something she did to try and calm herself. Either way, it seemed to work, as she slowly gained some confident, and walked into the center of the room with Apollo, being stared at by all everyone in the room. In the center of the higher table, the pair was looked down upon by a man with a snow white beard, and a large, golden staff in hand. He sort of reminded Gemma of Santa Claus. To the man's right was a woman, with brown hair, and hazel eyes, who also held a gold staff, but not quite as large as the man's. She must have been his wife, but she clearly did not look like Mrs. Claus.

"Who might this young woman be, Apollo?" the man said, his voice booming throughout the room like thunder, though Gemma wasn't sure if he was yelling or not.

"Gemma Marks," Apollo said, quite formally in fact, "Of Midgard. And may be the last midgardian living."

The entire dining room became an audience of mumbles and whispers, until Santa Claus struck his staff on the floor twice, quite loudly, silencing the whole room.

"How exactly did this Midgardian survive?" he asked, clearly curious as why Gemma was alive.

"With all due respect, father, her name is Gemma," Apollo said, and Gemma froze. So Santa Claus was his father? Good to know.

Santa was intruiged by Apollo's statement. Usually, he did not mind what humans were called until now. "Very well. How exactly did _Gemma_ survive?"

"They... they held me captive," Gemma spoke up, before Apollo could even speak, "I don't know why, but they took me from my home when they came. It was horrible."

Saint Nick eyed at Gemma, as if he was inspecting her from the inside-out. It was sort of creepy, actually.

"And when was this? When were you taken from Midgard?"

"Only a few days ago, I believe." Gemma said, it truthfully being only a few days since Loki had taken her from Earth.

"And where did Apollo find you?"

"I found her on the outskirts of Olympia, father," Apollo said, speaking up, "She was being held by two creatures of a world I knew not. I have never seen creatures like them. They seemed to be... mechanical. But living too."

Suddenly, a man with warts bruises all over his face, and a ragged brown beard, who was sitting at the lower table suddenly became even more interested. "Mechanical, yet living? Can you show me them sometime, Apollo. It sounds incredibly interesting."

Santa Claus looked down at Warty, the new nickname Gemma gave the guy, and frowned. "Hephaestus, now is not the time to think about such things," he said, and then turned his head back to Gemma and Apollo, "Continue."

Apollo nodded. "I was simply out for a walk last night when I saw her, unconscious in the hands of the monsters. I rid herself of them, and I healed her best I could. She slept in my home, and awoke this morning, only less than an hour ago. And then here we are, standing before you."

A woman, with brown hair and silver eyes, almost snorted. "Brother, you simply must stop whoring with every mortal you see. It's sickening."

Okay, so this was Apollo's sister. Charming fellow, isn't she?

"Sister, _you_ simply must stop assuming that every woman who comes into my home I lay with. I personally believe **that** is sickening." Apollo said to her with full confidence.

Apollo's sister sneered at him, but then Santa Claus stomped his magic golden stick of silence again.

"Artemis and Apollo, silence your bickering at each other," he said, clearly annoyed with the both of them, and then turned his head back to Gemma, and stood up, "I welcome thee, Gemma Marks, to the realm of Olympia. I am Zeus, King of Olympia."

Woah, woah, WOAH! King? That means Apollo's a prince! A PRINCE! Not that Loki wasn't a prince, but Loki certainly acted like a spoiled prince. Gemma couldn't even tell Apollo was a prince! And Santa's name was Zeus? I never would have guessed! Santa suits him better, though...

Gemma smiled. "Thank you, Zeus... I mean King Zeus. I mean Your Highness. I mean... ugh."

Zeus chuckled. "Zeus is fine, Gemma Marks. Now please, come and dine with us."

Gemma saw Apollo smile, and looked over at him, only to find him looking at her. He smiled with joy, and then lead Gemma to the higher table, where there were two empty seats awaiting them, side by side. Gemma sat on the end, while Apollo sat on the one farther in.

"Let us eat!" Zeus said, his voice booming, and then several varieties of foods appeared on the tables. Gemma pretended to be surprised, even though she had food appear in front of her before when eating with Loki. The Olympians were sort of growing on Gemma.

It was too bad that most of them had to die.

**FINALLY, WE ARE INTO DOUBLE DIGITS! YEAH!**

**I'M SORRY THERE WASN'T TOO MUCH LOKI ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET TO MEETING ZEUS AND THE REST. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED CARLY'S WINTER WONDERLAND! XD**

**ANYWAYS, I'M A LITTLE LOW ON TIME, SO PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON (NO MEANNESS), AND SOME IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR THE BET OF MISCHIEF!**

**TEAM LOKI OR TEAM APOLLO? LET ME KNOW!**

**THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI! HOWEVER, I DO OWN GEMMA MARKS, CARLY MARKS, AND APOLLO!**

**Chapter 11: Planning a Pizza Party, A Quick Conversation, and Continuing the Battle of Mischief**

Apparently the Olympians had good food. And I mean _really_ good food. As in the food tastes like what heaven would taste like if you bit into it, except a hundred times better than expected. They had stuff that looked like pork, and Gemma **hated** pork. But when she tried it, she immediately changed her mind about it. Or at least Olympian pork.

As Gemma dug her teeth into a green apple, which tasted delicous by the way, Apollo looked over at her and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, chuckling lightly as he watched Gemma eat as if there was going to be none for the rest of her days.

Gemma looked at him, and swallowed the apple. "This food is amazing!"

Apollo laughed again. "I'm happy to hear that. What are the midgardian foods you like to eat?"

Gemma thought a moment. "Lasagna and Pizza. Especially Pizza. It's so easy to make, but it always tastes as if it was made by angels themselves."

"Pizza," Apollo said, giving the word some thought, "I don't believe we have that on Olympia. What is it, exactly?"

"Yes, Gemma Marks," Zeus said, overhearing our conversation, "What _is_ Pizza?"

The dining room had stopped talking when Zeus had spoken, and immediately burst out into whispers and murmurs after he had asked his question.

_"Pizza?"_

_ "What is Pizza?"_

_ "Is it a type of midgardian beast?"_

_ "Maybe it is something that grows on trees."_

_ "Possibly a type of edible rock?"_

Gemma overheard some of the murmurs, and laughed. "No, not any of those," she said, smiling widely. The entire dining room looked up at her, extremely confused.

"What is this _pizza_ then?" the woman sitting on the opposite side of Zeus' wife, apparently Apollo's sister Artemis, asked, almost looking intrigued.

"Well, it's something you make," Gemma said, trying to think of how she could best explain it to a bunch of immortals. She's never had to explain pizza to **anyone**, let alone gods."It is a circle of dough, which is made of wheats and grains, with a sauce made of tomatoes placed on top of it, and then sprinkled with shredded cheese. After that, you can add whatever you wish on it. Like pepperoni, bacon, beef, lettuce, mushroom... the list goes on and on really."

Everyone in the dining room stared at Gemma in disbelief. Again, the room burst into whispers and murmurs.

_"How could such a marvelous thing exist?"_

_ "Do they eat it raw?"_

_ "Maybe they boil it?"_

_ "Possibly they may simmer it in the juices of lions."_

"Oh no, no, no," Gemma said, laughing at their assumptions, "You cook it! You can bake it in a pan over a fire, or just put it on a tray in the oven. Some people do like it raw, but to me it's much more delicious when cooked."

The occupants of the dining hall stared at her, eyes gleaming with intrigue. Apparently pizza was completely foreign to them.

"Would you be able to make such a thing for us?" Zeus asked, eying at her with the hope of seeing such a creation with his own eyes.

"Well, umm, I'm not exactly great at cooking," Gemma said, feeling incredibly awkward, "And I'm not sure how to get the ingredients here."

"I will help you!" a woman said, standing up and looking fairly excited. She was dark skinned, and had black, frizzy hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a light brown toga, and held a woven basket in her arms, filled with assorted fruits and vegetables, "I will be able to deliver the ingredients you need. Or at least the items that can be grown from soil."

"As will I," said Artemis, standing up as well, "I will find the meats you will be needing for such a meal."

"Oh, uh," Gemma said, unable to get words out of her mouth.

"I will supply the beverages," said a man, standing up like the others. He had a black goatee, along with frizzy black hair. His toga was purple, and he had a bottle of wine in his left hand, "Might I ask what would taste good with this _Pizza_? Wine, whiskey, liquor perhaps?"

Gemma couldn't even make a sound now.

"And we will don you the cooking supplies you will need of course," Zeus said, "I'm sure with the help of Artemis, Demeter, and Dionysus, you shall be able to throw the best, shall I say, Pizza celebration? Let alone the first."

Still at a loss for words, Gemma looked over the crowd in complete shock, with eyes as wide as her stomach was full. Apollo realized the surprise and inability to speak through her facial expressions, and spoke for her.

"She would be honored to do so," he said with a smile, "And naturally, I shall assist with the cooking. I'm sure the kitchens in Olympia are much different than midgard's."

WHAT? Now I had to throw, and bake for, a pizza party? What kind of messed up place is this?

"A-alright," Gemma stuttered out, and then looked at Apollo and whispered, "_When is breakfast over? I'm sort of full."_

Sensing her distress, Apollo stood, with everyone else continuing to stare at them, and held onto Gemma's arm, pulling her up gently with him. "We shall be leaving now, Miss Gemma is in need of time to deeply think of how she shall make the Pizza."

Zeus nodded at the two of them, signaling it was alright for the pair to exit the room. Apollo nodded politely back, and then lead Gemma away from the table, and out the front doors of the castle.

"Well that was... interesting." Gemma said, somewhat exhausted as the pair walked down the rocky stairs from the castle. Now she wished she had never mentioned pizza.

Apollo looked at her apologetically, sensing she was a tad bit fun deprived. "Don't fret, I'm sure you'll make the most delectable pizza this realm will ever know," he said, and then added a smirk at the end, "With my help, of course."

Gemma smiled. "Well, I guess if I'm not doing it alone."

Apollo chuckled lightly. "Are you enjoying Olympia so far? I mean, other than the part of being brought here by monstrous beasts and waking in a realm you did not know of until then."

Gemma looked at Apollo and smiled. "Yeah. Olympia is pretty cool. A bit rocky and steep, but still pretty awesome."

He smiled widely. "I'm pleased to hear it. Though I'm sure you'd rather prefer Midgard over this."

Gemma's face paled. "Yes, I guess so..." she said, trailing off into thought.

Afraid he had hurt her, Apollo stopped and held onto both her forearms with his hands lightly, symbolizing an act of kindness. He looked her in the eyes, both of them now facing each other completely. "I'm truly sorry if I upset you in any way. I should have been more careful with my words."

Aww, Apollo was so sweet. He apologized for something he didn't even do. Not like Loki. Loki would have denied it, and mocked Gemma about such a thing. But Apollo was kind, and caring. It seemed the only reason Loki kept her was because of her power. Apollo was a true friend.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to. That's all that matters," Gemma said, giving him a light smile. And then, out of the blue, he took his hands off of her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Surprised by the hug, Gemma hesitated at first in hugging him back. But after a second or two of realizing what he was trying to accomplish, she wrapped his arms around him into a tight squeeze.

"I am still sorry though," he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Didn't I already tell you it's alright?" Gemma said, making a light smirk that he couldn't see, "Now shall we head back to your home?"

"It is _our_ home now," Apollo said, releasing her from his grasp.

Gemma couldn't help but smile, and nodded. She let go, and the pair continued down the stairs until they reached Apollo's home. Then, still somewhat exhausted from the stairs and the trip to Olympia, Gemma crashed upon Apollo's bed and slept.

* * *

"Gemma," a sly voice said, coming out of the darkness.

Suddenly, Gemma found herself in a dark room, the only light shining down on her. She looked around the darkness, trying to find something. But nothing was there.

"Gemma," the voice repeated, coming from behind her, and she turned around, finding Loki standing only a few feet away from her, another light now shining down on him.

"Loki," Gemma said, completely surprised. Was this a dream?

"What did you think you were doing with that slow-minded bard?" he said, giving her quite the serious look. He looked almost... concerned.

"You mean hug him?" Gemma asked, slightly confused, "What's wrong with hugging a guy every once in a while? You hugged me before I left yesterday, remember?"

Loki sneered. "This is a mission, Gemma. Not a play date. This is more serious than you shall ever know."

Gemma scoffed at him. "If you didn't notice already, if you haven't been watching, I have pretty much befriended all of the Olympians, or at least the ones that can cause some real damage. And I did all that within the time of an average breakfast."

"Can you not see? Your work is still not done!" He said, a small growl coming from the back of his throat, "You may have their trust, but that does not mean you have to whore yourself over to an Olympian to do it."

Rage boiled in Gemma's stomach. "You really haven't been watching, haven't you? I have not whored myself, nor do I ever plan to do so with Apollo! He's a friend! A _good_ friend! And he's a much better friend than you are!"

Loki now _really_ growled at her, and he strutted over to Gemma, with his spotlight following him, and grabbed her shoulders tightly, so the pain seemed almost real. "You listen here, mortal," he spat, "If you believe I am going to allow him to touch you in any way more than what he did before, I will launch the attack myself and make sure he is the first to die. Understand me?"

Gemma tried to ignore the pain, but then realized what he was meaning. She smirked. "Was that the god of lies becoming jealous, Loki?" she said, raising an eyebrow, adding on more irritation.

He snarled at her. "As if I'd be jealous of that mentally unstable child."

"Sure you aren't," Gemma stretched, pulling away from his grasp, "You're just angry that I might actually like this guy."

"He is not worthy of even the presence of you," Loki said, looking at the ground with a scowl.

Gemma sighed. "Loki, if you didn't notice already, I've kissed you about three times. I've kissed him none. Nor do I ever plan on kissing him. Or losing my virginity to him either. Especially not the latter."

Loki looked back up at her, and smirked out a chuckle. "You truly amuse me sometimes, dear Gemma," he said, shaking his head.

Gemma laughed. "So, what's happened so far regarding our little bet?"

Loki smirked mischievously at her. "You mean the one I'm going to succeed in?"

Gemma raised an eyebrow while smirking. "I wouldn't underestimate Carly. Like I told you, you two are about equally matched.

Loki scoffed playfully. "As if I'd lose to a seven year old. Let alone a midgardian."

"Oh _really?_" Gemma taunted with doubt, walking closer towards him until they were no less than a foot apart, "I have a feeling she's already done something. What is it? A swarm of bunnies in the dining room? Turning the library into a jungle? Pray tell, Loki."

Loki smirked. "You are getting closer. When I came back from escorting you to the transporter, I found the main room to be a wonderland of snow and penguins."

Gemma laughed, almost falling over. "That's my girl," she said smiling, "And what have you done?"

"Oh, I don't think I shall tell you," he said, smirking almost sinisterly.

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "If you don't tell me, how can you win?"

He kept his smirk, and leaned over to her ear. "I don't need to win to get what I want, now do I?" he said, sending chills down Gemma's spine.

"Are you quitting on me, Loki?" Gemma asked, smirking as he brought his head back away from her ear, now having their foreheads touch.

"I am not one for running away from deals that I know I'll win." he said, his minty fresh breath hitting her face like a winter breeze.

Gemma smirked. "Well then, I'll see you when I get back."

Loki smiled. "I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than that."

With one last smirk from Loki, the room went completely black again, and Gemma was lost in the darkness.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes, a smirk playing on his face. He had paid Gemma a visit in her dreams, which was quite enjoyable. It was the easiest way to contact her, plus it was incredibly entertaining to be someplace where there were no distractions.

He stood up from the armchair he was sitting in, which resided in the living area of his personal quarters. He straightened his jacket, and then poofed out of the room, arriving in Carly's bedroom.

"Heya, Loki," she said happily, looking up at him from the ground, where she had been playing with toys, "How are you?"

"Being a god, I am perfectly well," he said, smirking at the naive little girl, "And how are you fairing?"

"Supertastically amazing!" she exclaimed, putting her toys down on the ground, "Are we doing anything today?"

Loki smiled, with a hint of mischief. "I believe you wished to go down to the gardens, did you not?"

Carly nodded, and stood up, as Loki held out his hand to her. She reluctantly took it, and the two of them walked out of the room.

He didn't know why this young girl was so attached to him, or why he even bothered to put up with her. After all, he had threatened her very life only a few days ago, and now it seemed that she knew him from birth. Which of course she didn't, judging by both her age and knowledge.

But for some reason, Carly Marks was extremely entertaining. As Gemma said, she absolutely loved mischief, which was definitely something Loki respected. And it wasn't just minor jokes the child played. Oh no, she went much further than most would. Her creative mind could come up with the most mischievous schemes, and with a bit of magic she could easily put them to work.

When the two of them had reached the gardens, Carly let go of his hand, and ran over to the flowers. She had especially loved the roses from the gardens, and seemed to want to pick them every single day. Loki was a fan of roses too, even besides the fact that these ones were of his colours. But the child seemed to be a bit obsessed.

Loki walked over to the child, and smirked. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the rose she had recently picked up in her hand turned from black into a light pink. She gasped and looked up at him. He had known of her favourite colour. It was impossible not to know because of her room.

"How did you do that?" she asked him excitedly, looking over the rose with interest.

He smirked. "Being a god with magic talents has it's quirks, small one," he said, leaning over to reach her height.

"What else can you do?" she asked him, putting the rose on the ground.

"Just about anything your mind can come up with."

Carly looked around, and saw the white, shaggy beast running around. She smirked evilly, and turned over to Loki, still keeping the smile.

"Can you make Fluffers turn pink too?" she asked him, and he nodded. Then, with the snap of his fingers, the dog's white fur turned into the same shade of pink as the rose did.

The small mortal gasped. She ran over to the beast, and tugged at it's fur, being sure it was not paint. She was even more surprised at the fact that it was now the dog's natural colour.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed, and then ran back over to Loki. Then, she looked at the dog, and spoke, "I wish Fluffers was white again."

With that, the dog turned white. The spell reached all over Vanagard, but without the spell, Carly wouldn't have been able to do what she just did.

Loki smirked at her. "There is no need to say anything. Your wish will come if you say it within your mind as well. It makes it much more secret and simpler."

Carly looked up at him, eyes widened. "Really?"

When he nodded, Carly looked back at Fluffers, and was silent for only a moment. Then, out of the blue, Fluffers now had gained eagle wings, attached to the middle of his spine.

Carly laughed, and Loki made a light chuckle. "You have quite the imagination, Carly Marks."

She grinned, showing her teeth, and then ran over to the dog-bird creature, and climbed on it's back. "LET'S GO, FLUFFERS!" she shouted, and almost immediately, the beast began flapping it's wings, and took off into the air, thankfully only a few feet off the ground.

Loki smirked. The girl amused him, yes. He had thought most mortal children were annoying and selfish, but this one was just intriguing. She was a bit greedy, which all midgardians are, but she displays it in a much different fashion than most mortals. She was different, just as her elder sister was.

Thankfully, the beast only flew above the stairs, clearly knowing it'd be unwise to fly over the sea, and Loki followed the girl as she sat on the beast's back. She laughed vigorously, and kept looking over at Loki from time to time. This small mortal child was growing on him.

Now he could finally see why she was Gemma's weakness.

**AWWW! CARLY AND LOKI BONDING TIME! SO CUTE!**

**WELL, THERE'S CHAPTER 11 FOR YA! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS MAINLY A FILLER, BUT IT HAD TO BE MADE. I WONDER IF THE OLYMPIANS WILL LIKE PIZZA? I'M ALSO WONDERING HOW THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW, BUT I GUESS SOME PEOPLE CAN'T HELP BUT LIVE UNDER A ROCK, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?**

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT! I AM SUPER HAPPY, HAVING OVER 30 COUNTRIES READ MY FANFICTION! EEEE! IF YOU COULD SEE MY SMILE YOU'D BE BLINDED BY ALL THE HAPPINESS BEING SIGNIFIED IN IT!**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT!**

**TEAM APOLLO OR TEAM LOKI? LET ME KNOW! XD**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 12: Cooking with the Gods, and Loki has a Spazz Attack**

Gemma had woken up smiling. The talk with Loki was incredibly entertaining. She had almost forgotten how hilarious he could be.

That morning, Apollo woke her up, telling her that they had planned the celebration for tonight. It was a lot sooner than Gemma expected, but Apollo told her that everyone was actually excited that they were going to be eating a 'Midgardian Delicacy'. Gemma had to keep herself from laughing when he said that.

After getting dressed into a dark green greek dress, also belonging to Artemis at one point, Apollo and Gemma began planning. They would go to see Demeter first for the ingredients, then to Artemis for the meat, and then to Dionysus for the... refreshments. Gemma was actually beginning to look forward to cooking with Apollo, since the pair seemed to get along very well. Apollo was generous, yet hilarious, and Gemma was sarcastic, yet interesting. Apparently, according to all the Olympians that saw them together, they were a 'cute' couple. Again, Gemma had to stop herself from laughing when she got a hold of the gossip.

"To the home of Demeter then," Apollo said, guiding Gemma out the front door with his arm.

"What is she like? I mean, I've seen her once before, and she seemed kind, but for all I know she could be a fiery soul who likes to burn the eyes out of mortals," Gemma said to him, gesticulating burning eyeballs.

Apollo laughed, and it was quite loud as he began to walk down the rocky stairs with Gemma by his side. "Oh no, Demeter would never burn out _anyone's_ eyeballs. Well, there is Hades, but other than that, she wouldn't dare even hurt a fly. She's much too caring and motherly."

Gemma smiled. "Alright, so she's a super nice person. Except to Hades, who's eyes she wants to burn out. Why, exactly?"

Apollo scratched the back of his neck. "It's quite a story. More like the one piece of gossip all the ladies begin the flare over."

Gemma smirked at his hesitation, and began to tickle him, which was a weakness she had found out about this morning. "Tell me..." she said, dancing her fingers over his bare chest.

He cringed, and was practically jumping all over the place in laughter. "All right, all right," he said between laughs, "I'll tell you."

Gemma stopped her fingers, and smiled at him, "Good boy. Now tell Gemma everything."

Apollo sighed with a smile. "Demeter has one daughter, of whose name is Persephone. Hades, who happens to rule the underworld, saw her one day while picking flowers and fell in love. So, he kidnapped her before Demeter could stop him."

Gemma raised her eyebrows. "He's a bit obsessive, isn't he?"

Apollo lightly chuckled. "Just a bit," he said, "Anyways, when Persephone was down in the underworld with Hades, he tricked her into eating four enchanted pomegranate seeds. They placed a spell on her, making her have to stay in the underworld for at least four months a year. So, I guess you can see why Demeter doesn't like Hades very much."

Gemma smirked. "I don't think Persephone doesn't like him that much either, right?"

Apollo shook his head. "Persephone never loved Hades, and she still doesn't."

"Were they at breakfast this morning?"

"No. But I believe they are coming for the pizza celebration tonight."

Gemma palm-faced. "Now people are coming from all over for some pizza. This is insane."

Apollo chuckled, as they arrived in front of a specific house. The architecture was exactly like Apollo's home, but the decorations were much different. Beside the house was a large garden, only seeming to bud food, no flowers. And on the front of the door, a golden cornucopia emblem was hanging in the center.

"HELLO THERE!" A voice shouted from inside of the garden. Standing up straight in the middle of the field was Demeter. She looked almost exactly the same as this morning, with the same dark skin and brown frizzy hair, and a huge smile on her face. She was carrying the same woven basket, except this time it was filled with vegetables, fruits, and grains.

"Good day to you, Demeter," Apollo smiled at her, waving as he lead Gemma into the garden by her arm, "How do you fare?"

"I am simply ecstatic about tonight's events," she said with a smile, "I am honored to help you prepare this Midgardian delicacy with you, Miss Gemma Marks."

"Oh, you don't need to call me that," Gemma said, a light pink coming to her cheeks, "Please, call me Gemma. I like you garden."

Demeter smiled widely. "Thank you, Gemma. I've have been tending and growing this garden for over two thousand, five hundred, and thirty-seven years."

If there had been water in Gemma's mouth, it wouldn't have been there anymore. "Over two thousand years?"

"Two thousand, five hundred years, to be closer," she smiled, and then looked at Apollo, "I keep forgetting the short life span of the midgardians."

Apollo smiled. "Yes, I sometimes forget too," he said, and then looked in the basket, "What is it you are harvesting today, Demeter?"

Demeter smiled. "Well, I didn't know exactly what the midgardians liked on pizza, so I tried to think of what vegetables taste well cooked. You spoke of tomato sauce, so I picked many of those. Also I have green peppers, mushrooms, chives, oregano leaves, and some other assorted vegetables. And you said you would need to make dough, so I harvested some wheat as well."

Gemma's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to make you go through so much work."

Demeter laughed. "Oh no, darling, it's quite all right. It is what I'm best at."

Apollo nodded. "Yes. I believe I forgot to tell you this, but our dear friend Demeter is the goddess of harvest."

Realization hit Gemma, and her eyes went back to normal. "Sorry," she said, "I'm not exactly at the average level of intelligence when it comes to Mythology."

Demeter laughed again. "That is no problem at all, dear. I never expected you to. Now, are these all alright making midgardian pizza?" she asked, handing out the basket to Gemma

Gemma nodded. "That's awesome, thank you," she said, taking the basket from Demeter's hands.

"You're most welcome dear." she said, smiling at both of them, "I look forward to seeing you two at the celebration tonight."

"We look forward to seeing you as well," Apollo said, beginning to lead Gemma out of the garden, "Good day to you, Demeter."

"Good day to you as well, Apollo and Gemma," Demeter cried, waving at them with a large smile on her face. Gemma waved back, and then turned her head to Apollo as they walked away from the home, "Where to next?"

"My sister's home, I believe," he said, his voice almost music to Gemma's ears, which sounds creepy but it's quite soothing, "She had many meats in stock at her home, so getting a hold of some shall be quite simple."

Gemma nodded, and held on to Apollo's hand instinctively. Why? Why did she just hold his hand? We are just friends. **Just Friends**. Nothing more. Except for maybe murderer and victim, which Gemma couldn't even bare to think about now, so she threw that thought away.

After a few moments of climbing stairs, silence, and somewhat awkward hand holding, They arrived at Artemis' home. Again, it was the same architecture, but there was a small hut behind the home. It didn't look much different on the outside, but looking through the window of the home, Gemma saw racks of bows, guns, and other assorted hunting weapons, and animal heads on the walls. It was kind of disturbing, in Gemma's opinion. Also, in the center of the front door, a darker golden moon emblem was engraved into the gold door.

"So you've finally arrived," a voice said, and Gemma realized that Artemis was only a few feet away from the pair. But what really freaked Gemma out was that Artemis had been holding a dead deer over her left shoulder, along with a bloodstained bow in her right hand.

"Impatient as ever I see, sister," Apollo said, sighing a bit.

"And as annoying as ever, brother," she said, a bit of a scowl on her face.

"Hey, I'm right here guys," Gemma said, trying to make sure no sibling rivalry fight occurred. That would just make this extra awkward.

Artemis looked over at Gemma, and her face softened. "I apologize. My brother and I don't exactly get along quite nicely."

Apollo laughed. "That's a rather large understatement."

Artemis gave him a death glare, and then looked back at Gemma. "So tell me, what sort of meats are you in need of?"

"Well..." Gemma said, not knowing what type of meats they **had** in Olympia, "What exactly do you have?"

Artemis thought a moment. "Boar, pig, cattle, chicken, turkey, deer, squirrel, rabbit, moose, gazelle, giraffe-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Gemma said, interrupting Artemis' listing of assorted meats, "Giraffe?"

Artemis nodded, looking at Gemma curiously. "They are quite the good source of protein, if I'm not mistaken. Does midgard not have giraffes?"

Gemma shook her head. "Oh we do, we just don't exactly eat them."

Artemis nodded. "Well then, what meat would you like then?"

"You said you had pig, right?"

"Correct."

"Have you made some into sausage?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I have," she said, and walked over to the small hut and went inside. Only a few seconds later, the deer was gone off of her shoulder, and she was now carrying a large basket, filled to the brim with rolls of sausage. "Anything else?"

Gemma shook her head. "That should be fine."

Artemis smiled, but it was so small Gemma could hardly tell it was there. "I look forward to seeing you tonight at the celebration, Gemma."

Apollo cleared his throat.

"No Apollo, not you."

"Still as grumpy as I remember. But I guess virgins as old as you are..."

Artemis growled at him. "I swear on Zeus' beard if you weren't my brother I would turn you into a stag and set the dogs after you."

Apollo laughed. "Come, come, sister. You've already done that to a mortal. Try to be original every time you try to threaten someone."

Artemis scowled, and turned around, stomping her way into the house.

"Love you too!" Apollo called after her, only to be answered by the slamming of the front door.

"That was... interesting," Gemma said, definitely feeling awkward about the whole situation.

Apollo looked at her apologetically, as they began to walk again. "I must apologize about that. My sister can be quite the grump, and me being who I am, I cannot help but act that way around her. I am terribly sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Gemma shook her head. "It's fine. It's not like I've seen sibling rivalries before. Which one is the older?"

"Well we are twins, but I personally believe it is myself," Apollo said, an almost evil smirk planted on his face.

"Oh please, let's not get into the 'which twin is older' game," Gemma said, regretting even bringing up the question.

"But you are the one who asked."

"Oh shut up," Gemma said teasingly, "So, we're headed off to Dying-oh-knee-sis' place?"

Apollo chuckled at the pronounciation. "Dionysus, and yes, we are. He is my younger half sibling, if you didn't already know."

"I didn't," Gemma said, "And does he usually look as drunk as he did this morning?"

Apollo laughed. "Yes, but that is natural. He is the god of wine and drunkenness, after all."

"Wow," Gemma said, "I never even thought there would be a god of hangovers."

Apollo laughed again. "Yes, it would be quite unexpected. But that is what he is. And now, we have arrived."

In front of them now, was apparently the house of Dionysus. Again with the same architecture, except on the door there was a golden emblem of grapes, which was quite easy for Gemma to figure out, wine being made from grapes and all. Also, at the side of the house, there was a field of grape vines. This guy probably made his own alcohol, Gemma guessed.

"Well, it seems the party has arrived!" a voice, clearly drunk, shouted coming from the field, as the same man with the purple robes and the black goatee staggered out.

Apollo laughed, rushing over to the man to keep him to help him stand. "Be steady, my friend!" Apollo said, almost laughing his head off, "I originally assumed you would save your drinking for the celebration tonight, but apparently I was wrong!"

Dionysus laughed. "Oh Apollo, you should know me much better than to expect **that**!"

Apollo chuckled, and looked over at Gemma. "Gemma, this would be Dionysus. I believe you two saw each other this morning at breakfast."

The purple robed man looked over at Gemma, and smirked. "Zeus' beard, Apollo, you sure have good taste in mortals, don't you."

Gemma's face blushed red, and the comment from the drunk god had made her speechless. She was practically frozen in spot.

"Now, now, Dionysus," Apollo said, laughing lightly at the comment, "Play nice, will you? She is a friend of mine. Nothing more."

"NOT FOR LONG!" Dionysus cheered, clearly drunk out of his mind. Then he brought his attention back to Gemma and smiled. "So darling, what can I do you for? Mead, whiskey, booze, martinis? Or maybe something stronger?"

Gemma couldn't help but smirk. "What would you suggest?"

"Oh, oh, oh," Dionysus exclaimed, "Now **that's** a question, deary. Hmm."

The drunk god thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "AHA!" he cried, and then began to stagger over to his home, no longer needing Apollo's assistance.

Once entering, Gemma smiled. "Charming fellow isn't he?"

Apollo chuckled. "Yes he is. But he's a hell of a lot of fun at celebrations."

Gemma looked up at Apollo, smirking. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear, Apollo."

He smirked back at her. "I only speak the truth in the best way I can."

Their conversation was then interrupted by Dionysus coming back from his house, holding a bottle of purple liquid.

"BEHOLD!" he shouted, "My greatest creation! I like to call it, 'Dionysus' greatest creation'"

Gemma tried to hold back a laugh at the name. Naturally person would name an invention after themselves. "Do you think it'll taste good with bread, tomato sauce, sausage, and cheese?"

Dionysus smirked at Gemma. "Honey, it'll taste good with just about everything! And I got a whole room full in my cupboard!"

Gemma smiled. "That's great. We'll serve those for refreshments tonight then."

Dionysus smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you, darling!"

Gemma couldn't help but grin at all the pet names he was giving her, and Apollo smiled. "I look forward to seeing you tonight at the celebration, Dionysus!" he said with happiness flowing throughout his voice.

"Same here, Apollo. And I'm especially looking forward to seeing **you** there, deary," he said, pointing directly at Gemma as he tried to keep his balance.

Gemma laughed, and Apollo began to lead her away from the house. And when they got out of earshot, Apollo scowled.

"What's up?" Gemma asked.

"I am furious at what he just did," he said with a frown.

"And what might that be?" Gemma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He just implied he was going to take your virginity tonight at the celebration tonight."

Gemma's face froze in place. "He what?"

A small growl came from the back of Apollo's throat. "If he even dares to touch you in anyway tonight, tell me. I'll kill him myself."

"Woah, tiger," Gemma said. He was just about as possessive as Loki! "No need for committing murder."

"He even dared to say that in front of my face."

"A few minutes ago you said how much fun he was. Now you're planning to assassinate the guy," Gemma said, who couldn't help but smirk.

Apollo sighed, letting out all of his rage. He stopped walking, bringing Gemma into a halt in front of him. "I apologize. I shouldn't be acting like this in front of you."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you have reason to be angry with him. Don't worry about it. I'd be acting the same way if a girl came up and said that to you."

"But you don't understand," he said, trailing off and looking beyond Gemma.

"Try me," Gemma said, crossing her arms.

Apollo looked back at Gemma, with a sad face. "I can't help but... feel something towards you. I feel as if we've known each other forever. The first time I laid eyes on you, I... felt something. Not perverted lust, like I've felt for other mortal women. But.. something else. I've never felt like this before with anyone else."

Gemma heart began racing. Was he trying to-

Her thoughts stop immediately. Actually, about everything stopped when he felt Apollo's lips crash upon hers. It wasn't like Loki's kisses, which were forceful. Apollo's kiss was softer, and had much more feel to it. It took Gemma a moment to process what was happening, but when it did, Gemma accepted the kiss. She didn't know what part of her body made that decision, but she went along with it.

He took his lips away from hers, looking at her with hopeful eyes. Gemma was still utterly shocked, but she smiled.

"I-I must apologize. I don't know what it was that came over me," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Neither of them had realized they were now standing in front of Apollo's house.

"You don't need to apologize," Gemma said, trying to comfort him.

"You should probably rest. I will make the pizza's for tonight. You look absolutely exhausted." He said.

"Do you even know how to make them?" Gemma asked curiously.

Apollo nodded. "I happen to own several of Midgard's cookbooks. I'm sure I'll find a proper recipe."

Gemma smiled at Apollo's generosity. "Thank you," she said, walking towards and opening the front door, "for everything."

Before she closed the door behind her, she saw Apollo smile back at her. Shutting the door, Gemma walked out of the living area and into Apollo's bedroom. She was actually quite exhausted from all of the walking she had been doing, and she _did_ have to launch an alien attack tonight. Which would be absolutely wonderful, by the way.

Flopping onto the circular bed, Gemma almost fell asleep immediately. She had a lot of energy to make up for.

* * *

"GEMMA!" a raging voice shouted throughout the darkness. Gemma once again found herself standing in the same dark room as this morning, and a spotlight shining down on her. She turned around, finding Loki standing there, a light shining upon him as well. But by his facial expression, he was absolutely furious.

"What's wrong, Loki? A bit jealous?" Gemma said, smirking at him playfully. Loki sneered, strutting over to her, each step symbolizing his rage.

"HOW DARE YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU!" He said, grabbing hold of her shoulders tightly.

"Loki, calm down. It was just a kiss," Gemma said.

"WHY DID YOU ACCEPT IT! WHY!" he said, his voice filled with both concern, confusion, and utter anger.

"BECAUSE HE SEEMS TO HAVE A LOT MORE FEELINGS FOR ME THAN YOU DO!" Gemma yelled, losing her temper, "HE CARES FOR ME ENOUGH TO PROTECT ME! HE DOESN'T USE ME TO HIS ADVANTAGE IN WARS! HE ISN'T CONTROLLING OR SELFISH! HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Loki growled furiously. "YOU THINK I DO NOT CARE FOR YOU? LOOK AT ALL I HAVE GIVEN YOU, ALL FOR A SMALL PRICE!"

"APOLLO DOESN'T GIVE ME A PRICE! HE GIVES ME THINGS OUT OF COMPLETE GENEROSITY! HE DOESN'T BLACKMAIL ME WITH THE THING I LOVE MOST TO DO HIS BIDDING!"

"SILENCE YOURSELF!" Loki yelled in her face. For once, Gemma was close to tears. His grip lightened, seeing one singular silent tear roll down her cheek. He took a hand off of her shoulder, and brought his forefinger to the tear, wiping it away.

"If you think I do not care for you deeply, you are terribly wrong," he said softly, "That foolish man-child does not even deserve your presence, even more so your kiss. You are mine and mine alone, Gemma Marks. I refuse to let anyone else have you."

Gemma's face lightened, and she smiled. With that, she wrapped her arms around his chest quickly, squeezing him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Loki was slightly shocked at first, but then relaxed, and wrapped his arms around her body. Even if this was a dreamscape, he could still feel every single emotion running throughout her veins.

"Gemma," he said, putting one of his hands through her hair, and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare let that bastard ever touch you like that again, you understand me?"

Gemma smirked. "Sure thing. After all, the takeover is going to be launched tonight."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

"They seem a bit hasty for their deaths, don't they?" Gemma laughed lightly, "Either that or they really want some pizza."

Loki chuckled. "I am unsure whether I wish to ask or not."

Gemma shook her head. "I'll tell you tonight," she said, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm afraid you may be far too busy tonight. Killing gods are not an easy task," he said, pulling away from the embrace also.

Gemma smirked. "Oh puh-leeze. No one can stand up to the awesome powers of my magical blue balls of chaos and destruction!"

Loki smirked. "I did."

Gemma frowned at him. "Thanks for ruining the moment, asshole."

Loki placed a finger on her lips. "Take care of how you speak, mortal."

"I am no ordinary mortal."

He chuckled. "No, you are quite right about that."

Gemma laughed. "I'm waking up now Loki."

"No you aren't. Not until after I do this," he said, then crashed his lips down unto her own. His mouth dominated hers in one fell swoop, and his tongue swipe at her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed him in, bringing both of their tongues into an everlasting dance.

After a moment of lustful kissing, Loki pulled away. "I certainly hope you enjoyed that."

Gemma smirked. "Much better than the other one I had today," she said, then pushed his chest playfully, "Now are you going to allow me to wake up? Or do you want to take away my virginity in here as well?"

He smirked playfully. "No, I'd rather that happen in person."

Gemma almost froze at his answer, and then everything went black again.

**HOLY CRAPINOLIS ON A STICK, THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE MADE SO FAR!**

**ANYWAYS, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND CONSIDERATIONS! I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH!**

**PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT. I ACCEPT CRITISISMS, JUST AS LONG AS THEY AREN'T HARSH! IF THEY'RE HARSH, I'LL IGNORE YOU, AND SEND YOU A LOVELY PM EXPLAINING THOUROUGHLY ABOUT YOU BEING RUDE. THAT'LL BE SUCH A JOY FOR YOU, WON'T IT?**

**TEAM APOLLO OR TEAM LOKI? LET ME KNOW! ;D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 13: Blowing up a Pizza Party, and a Decision that Gemma Really Didn't Want to Have to Make**

Gemma woke up peacefully, not needing to be woken up by Apollo or anything else, for that matter. She sat up on the circular bed, looking around to find everything as she had left it while sleeping. It was absolutely wonderful that something was somewhat normal for once.

Pushing herself out of the bed, she brushed off and unwrinkled her clothes, before retreating out the bedroom door and into the main room of Apollo's home. He wasn't there either, which somewhat surprised her. But then she remember when he had said he would make the pizza's for her, for which she would be eternally grateful for.

Now walking across the room, Gemma kept thinking to herself of what had happened so far today. Apparently Olympian days were about twice as long as Earth days, which definitely explained why Gemma would get so tired every now and then. Counting up the strange things that had happened today, such as eating breakfast with gods, planning a pizza party with said gods, kissing Apollo (which she really wished she could have forgotten), and going around the entire mountain collecting ingredients from a nice farmer, a grudge-filled hunter, and a drunk bartender. Today had been a total joy (hint; sarcasm).

Gemma continued to think to herself like this, until she managed to trip over an unknown object on the floor. "BLOODY HELL!" she yelled, landing face first on the floor, but the crash had been softened by her hands cushioning the fall. Gemma looked behind her, trying to see what she had tripped on, when she found something that had **definitely** not been there when she had went to sleep, god knows how long ago that was.

Sitting up, while rubbing a painful cheek with her hand, she reached out with her other and grabbed onto a small box wrapped in green gift wrapping, with a golden ribbon tightened around it. She took the ribbon off curiously, and ripped off the paper, finding a small box made entirely out of gold that could fit in the palm of your hand.

"What the hell could this be?" Gemma asked herself, opening up the box, and eyes widening at the sight on the inside.

Lying on a small black pillow inside the box was a necklace. Oh, but not just any old necklace. No, no. This piece of jewelry was absolutely beautiful. It was made with a light, silver chain, and had a small silver pendant attached to it in the shape of a circle. Engraved into the most part of the pendant was a glistening, blue jewel, about as blue as any shade could get. It shimmered in the sunlight coming from a nearby window, and it was absolutely beautiful.

Taking the necklace out of the box, Gemma began to examine it further. She looked back to the box, only to find a folded note on the inside. Taking it out of the box with a free hand, she opening it up and read it.

_Dearest Gemma,_

_This necklace is not only a gift, from myself to you, but is also an ally to your powers. The jewel on the pendant is made of the Tesseract, and will assist you tonight. Where it at all time, so if you are ever in a __horrid situation, you might be able to defend yourself. _

_ Loki_

Gemma's eyes widened at the name. Loki? How the hell did he get this necklace here to Olympia? Let alone to Apollo's house! I know he's got magical abilities and stuff, but still! How did he manage to get it past the surveillance of the Olympians?

Looking at the necklace once more, Gemma undid the holder at the back, and fastened it around her neck. Getting up from the floor and running into Apollo's room, she looked into the mirror do see how it looked. The necklace was fairly short, so it was visible while wearing her dark green olympian dress she had been wearing before resting. It fit well though, and definitely didn't look like it had the ability to kill gods. It was pretty awesome, being as sneaky as it was.

"Gemma?" a voice said from the door, and Gemma looked over to find Apollo there, managing to look both happy and confused at the same time, "Where did you get that pendant?"

Gemma's brain immediately went into overdrive due to extreme panic, but she didn't show it on the outside. "I found it just lying around here," she said smiling, not even having to lie about it, "And I thought it might give a bit more power to the outfit for tonight."

Apollo's confusion went away. "My sister seems to leave a lot around here. I don't believe I've ever seen her wear something like that before," he said with a smile, "But it's nice to know she has a feminine side."

Gemma laughed lightly. "Every girl has a feminine side. That's why we're girls. But some of us don't like showing it as often. Your sister is a living example."

He smiled. "Yes, and she's also a wonderful example of how a woman can sometimes be more stubborn than a man," he said, walking over to be beside her, wrapping his arm around her far shoulder, "You look absolutely ravishing, Gemma."

Gemma seriously couldn't help but blush lightly. "Thank you," she said.

He chuckled, and then lightly kissed her forehead. "Shall we go? The celebration is to begin soon."

Gemma looked up at him and smiled. "And what about the pizzas? Are they ready?"

Apollo nodded. "Four hundred pizza's have been prepared and cooked, my dear."

If there had been water in Gemma's mouth, she would have spit it out. "Four... hundred... pizzas?"

He laughed a bit. "Yes, for there are many more Olympians than you saw this morning."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Then where did they eat breakfast and their other meals?"

"They have their own gatherings, just as we have ours. But this mortal pizza celebration is for all to come, even the most minor of gods," he said, taking his arm off of her shoulder, and then holding out his hand towards her, "Now shall we be going?"

Gemma nodded, taking the outstretched hand. "Yeah, let's go," she said, as Apollo lead her out of the bedroom and through the main room. He saw a box and wrapping paper on the ground, and frowned. Dionysus must have sent it, trying to pursue her after what had happened before at his home. How Apollo desperately wanted to pound him into the wall, but he did not wish to do such a menacing thing in front of Gemma. She was a lady, and she should be treated as such.

Now walking out of the house, they began to climb the stairs up to the castle, where the celebration was to be held. They saw several other Olympians begin to climb as well, all of them dressed incredibly fancy. This made Gemma nervous.

"I didn't realize this was going to be a fashionable party," Gemma said, a bit worried that she was under dressed. It was a natural thing that happened with most girls when heading off to big gatherings and celebrations to believe they aren't dressed correctly. Gemma didn't know why, but that seemed to be just the way it was with the female gender.

Apollo smiled at her. "Personally, I believe you are the fairest of all of them. I don't believe you are under dressed. I believe that you are perfectly dressed."

Gemma blushed, with a light pink rising to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Apollo chuckled, "After all, a woman should not down herself into believing she is not beautiful when she actually is the fairest of the group."

The blush deepened, the light pink becoming much more noticeable.

"Why do you blush?" Apollo laughed, "I speak only the truth. The light brown waves in your hair glow brighter than the sun itself. Your emerald eyes are a shade of their own, of which shade could only ever belong to the fairest of women. And your skin is as white as snow, and your lips as pink as a rose petal."

Gemma laughed lightly. "No wonder they call you the god of poetry. That was quite the bit of Shakespeare there, Apollo."

Apollo smiled. "Ah yes, Will. He was a rather grand pupil, and I especially loved his sense of sarcasm and humor."

Gemma's eyes widened. "You knew Shakespeare?"

He nodded. "We were quite the greatest of friends. We met a long time ago while both of us happened to run into each other, and I mean that quite literally, while he was working on a specific poetic piece. His work went all over the grounds, and myself, being the gentleman I was, helped him to gather it up, and I noticed his work and saw his potential. So, I told him of my real identity, and we became teacher and pupil. Dear Will may have been my greatest success."

"Holy shit," Gemma said under her breath, "So you're telling me that you taught Shakespeare how to, you know, do his stuff?"

Apollo grinned. "I believe that is what I'm telling you."

Gemma was still in complete disbelief. "So how old are you then? I mean, you look no older than I am!"

He chuckled. "Well, the aging process in Olympia is a bit different than Midgard's. I believe in Midgardian years that I am... Five thousand, three hundred, and forty-one years of age? More or less of that, I mean. I may or may not be a few hundred years off."

Gemma's jaw dropped just about as low as it could physically get without breaking off of her body. "Five thousand?"

"More or less," he said, smiling.

"Wow. And I thought we'd be a lot closer in age," Gemma said, looking at the ground slightly.

He laughed. "You needn't worry, Gemma. I am no perverted being, if that is what worries you?"

Gemma shook her head, "I know, but your sister seems to think so."

Apollo frowned slightly. "Well yes, naturally Artemis would think that. Especially since she is one of the virgin goddesses. Yes, I have rummaged around with a few Midgardian women in the past, correct. But I do not do it against their will."

This made Gemma slightly uncomfortable. "Okay then," she said awkwardly.

"But none of them even come close to your beauty and knowledge," he said desperately, trying to take away the awkward, "When I saw you I felt something I have never felt before in my life. I believe that I may truly love you, Gemma. Your very essence drives my affections into overdrive."

Gemma smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, and the rest of the trek up the stairs almost stayed completely silent between the mortal girl and the immortal boy.

* * *

"WELCOME ALL," a voice boomed inside the grand hall of the castle where Gemma and Apollo stood, hand in hand. The room was different from this morning, being much larger and the tables missing. At the end of the room, there was a semi-circular platform, of which had much room to stand on, and two large thrones sitting against the far wall, both seated by Hera, who did not look like Mrs. Claus, and Zeus, who's voice boomed throughout the room, which was filled with many Olympians, "TO THE FESTIVITIES OF TODAY! THIS GATHERING IS IN CELEBRATION OF THE BRAVERY OF THE LAST MORTAL WOMAN ALIVE COMING INTO OUR PROTECTING ARMS!"

"I BELIEVE, THAT IF WE ASSIST THE MORTAL, WHO HAS BEEN NAMED GEMMA BY THE GIVERS OF LIFE, WE CAN RESTORE THE MORTAL WORLD TO IT'S FORMER GLORY, IN TIME! IN RETURN, OUR MORTAL FRIEND HAS SHARED WITH US A GIFT! MAY I PRESENT THE MORTAL DELICACY, PIZZA!"

Gemma stood there, kind of nervous as all the eyes had been on her for a full minute, and then turned away to doors opening on every side of the room, letting in servants with trays of Pizza in hand. Apollo seemed to have made them perfectly, and Gemma definitely hoped the Olympians liked them. After all, it'd probably be their last meal is Loki's plan went correctly.

Almost immediately after entering the hall, the servants were swarmed by crowds of Olympians, dying for a sample a taste of this so called 'Mortal Delicacy'. A single servant went past all of the crowds, and up to the platform where Zeus and Hera sat, outstretching the tray towards them.

Zeus was the first to reach out and grab a slice of Pizza, with Hera then following his example. Gemma was filled with anticipation as he brought the slice of pizza to his mouth, and chomped on it's end. As he did, he chewed slowly, as if savoring the taste, to find out what he judged it. Then, thankfully, he swallowed it, and smiled.

"THIS IS DELICOUS!" he cried out to the crowd of Olympians, who had their eyes set on him when he had taken the first bite. The crowd then went into a complete frenzy, practically tackling each other for some pizza. Such a site made Gemma want to laugh, but she couldn't for she was smiling so widely she couldn't stop.

"Thank you Apollo," Gemma said, looking at him, who had been smiling as well, "I could have never made four hundred pizzas."

He smiled at her. "I'm sure you could have it you had the strength. But at the moment you were tired from our walking, so it would have been impossible for you to do such a task. But the splendor is all yours, after all, you are the reason for celebration, my dear Gemma."

She smiled back, and then looked back up at the platform, finding Zeus munching down on his fifth piece of pizza. "Your father seems to like it a lot," she said, giggling a bit.

He chuckled. "He surely does," he said, and then looked her in the eyes, "Maybe one day, he could be _our_ father."

Gemma's eyes widened at the suggestion. Did he just imply... yes, he did! Maybe he's joking... but he can't be! He looked her straight in the eye when he said that, for God's sake! Gemma felt a twang of guilt play at her heartstrings, and she looked at him with pity.

"Apollo, there's something I need to-" she started, but was interrupted by Zeus.

"COME GEMMA!" he yelled in utter happiness, signaling at her to come to the platform, "COME SPEAK FOR US! WE WOULD ALL DELIGHT IN YOUR SPEAKING!"

Gemma's heart dropped into her stomach, as she looked at Apollo desperately, and then began to walk over to the platform, the crowd splitting so she could walk. The crowd murmured and whispered of her, though most of them weren't insults.

_"She is rather a beautiful mortal."_

_ "Yes, indeed. I wonder how she would feel of becoming my woman."_

_ "Oh, silence yourself. Apollo has already set his claim on her."_

_ "Sucks to Apollo. She'd rather be with a man like myself."_

_ "Oh, shut up already Dionysus. You're drunk."_

_ "Isn't he always, Athena?"_

Gemma walked on top of the platform, and if she hadn't been grasping the necklace she had gotten from Loki for comfort, she would be shaking more than a naked polar bear in the Arctic. She went into the center of the platform, and bowed before Hera and Zeus, before Zeus smiled and signaled her that she could now stand. She stood back up, and then turned towards the people of Olympia. What the heck was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to make the signal for Loki? Oh gods...

"Hi there," she said, her voice echoing throughout the room, silencing the crowd. It must have been an enchantment of some sort that made her speak so loudly, "My name is Gemma Marks, and I guess I'm the last mortal alive."

Suddenly, the crowd burst into cheers and applause, probably congratulating her for her survival. Gemma looked over at Apollo, who was gesticulating her to continue.

"I lived in New York my entire life, which is a city on Earth, which is what you guys call Midgard. My mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her. I grew up with my father, who remarried to another woman, who was kind and caring, and gave birth to my smaller half sister, Carly Marks."

"Unfortunately, only a while ago, before the attack on Earth occurred, my father and my half-mother perished in a car accident. That left me with my smaller sister, who was only six at the time, and I was eighteen. I took my parents place, taking care of my little sister who needed me. I sacrificed everything for her. But then the attack happened, and..."

Gemma trailed off, looking at the ground and she thought of her sister. Carly was safe, yes, but she couldn't tell them that. A silent tear fell down Gemma's cheek. "My sister was everything to me. The last thing I had left. When she was in danger, I made a decision. A decision that would change both of our lives forever. It would keep her safe, protected from all the dangers that could have come to her if I had chosen the other option."

The crowd began to murmur, both in pity and confusion. Why was she telling them this.

Gemma sniffled a bit, and looked back up at the crowd. "My name is Gemma Marks. I may very well be one of the last mortals alive. This is all for my sister's safety. I hope you understand," she said, the crowd getting extremely confused and suspicious, along with Apollo. Gemma sniffled again, and then raised her left arm in the air, reaching for the skies. With one final tear, she looked specifically at Apollo, tears welling up. "I'm so sorry," she said, before controlling the powers of the necklace, and shooting a huge blue ball of energy towards the sky, hoping that would enough of a signal for Loki.

The crowd gasped, as did Apollo. What did she just do? Why was she sorry? She mentioned her sister... oh no.

Suddenly, a great light came crashing through the ceiling of the grand hall, landing right beside Gemma, who did not waver from her position. The light disappeared, revealing a figure kneeling on one knee, looking down at the floor. He held a golden spear in his hand, and wore clothing that were of Asgard, and were green, gold, and black. He looked up from the ground, and a sinister smirk played on his face.

The man stood up, and turned his head over to Gemma, who was in complete tears. He smiled. "Thank you, Gemma," he said, his voice echoing throughout the room, as a cause of the enchantment. He then turned his head towards the incredibly startled crowd, and smirked. "That speech was wonderful, was it not? Well it will be the last speech you hear with those pathetic ears of yours ever again."

Zeus stood from his throne, as did Hera, though she slightly hid behind her husband. His face was filled with rage. "WHO ARE YOU, ASGARDIAN? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?"

Loki turned towards the king of Olympia, the smirk still on his face. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose. And I bring glad tidings to Olympia, of a world made free," he said, walking towards Zeus.

"YOU DARE COME HERE, ASGARDIAN! YOU MAKE ONE MORE MOVE SUCH AS THAT AND YOU WILL BE AT WAR WITH OLYMPIA!" Zeus scowled.

Loki chuckled. "Oh, but you see, I don't speak for Asgard. If you wish war against them, take that up with Odin. But then again, you shall not even have the chance to after tonight."

"CORRECT!" Zeus shouted, a golden staff appearing in his hand, which was jagged at the top, "FOR I WILL BE OCCUPIED TORTURING YOU!"

With that, Zeus lunged at Loki, who quickly blocked his attacks with his spear. Gemma began to look around frantically as the pair fought, as the Olympians quickly drew out their weapons towards Gemma and Loki. Except for Apollo. Apollo just stood there, looking absolutely heartbroken. It was as if Gemma snapped his heart in two the moment she fired the signal.

Just when all the Olympians were about to charge, explosions occurred at the walls of the room, revealing squadrons upon squadrons of Chitauri, coming through the newly made holes in the wall caused by said explosions, which were high enough off the ground so the Olympians couldn't escape.

"Quickly! The doors!" someone shouted, as a large fraction of the crowd went running for them, only to be blocked by a large group of Chitauri, who were killing on sight.

Gemma looked around her, with Loki and Zeus lunging and blocking each other in constant battle, and the Olympians trying to fight off Loki's flying alien lizards. But when she looked around for Apollo, she couldn't find him. But that was only until she felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around to face him, with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Apollo asked, feeling completely betrayed, "Why do this?"

Gemma looked sadly into his eyes. "For Carly. This was the only way she'd be safe."

Apollo lightly smiled. "I am at least thankful it is for a good cause," he said, then taking hold of one of her hands with both of his own, "I love you, Gemma Marks. I enjoyed every moment of our time together. Today I shall free you from your bond with this man."

Gemma looked confused. "What?" she practically whispered, before Apollo let go of her hands, and a golden bow appeared in his hands, and a quiver on his back. He grabbed an arrow by it's shaft and nocked it into the bow's string, and shot at Loki, who was unaware of Apollo's shot.

"NO!" Gemma screamed, but it was too late. The arrow hit Loki in the arm, and he cringed at it, pulling the out. He scowled at the sight of the arrow, and looked over at Apollo, enraged. This would be when Loki got revenge for what Apollo did to Gemma.

Still fighting off Zeus, Loki shot an energy wave towards Apollo, who barely dodged it, with the energy wave skimming his shoulder. He hissed in pain, and then shot another arrow at Loki, who blocked it with his spear.

In the meantime, Loki then blocked an attack from Zeus, who's staff was now filled with electrical energy, attempting to electrocute Loki to death. Loki growled, in a deadlock with Zeus. "Gemma, now would be a lovely time to use that gift of yours," Loki said, clearly struggling with the deadlock between Zeus and himself.

Gemma nodded, and concentrated on the energy in the necklace, and shot it at Zeus, hitting him in the side of his chest. He hissed in pain, and looked over at Gemma, preparing another shot. Loki took this chance to kick Zeus away, and shoot a wave of energy at him, knocking Zeus to the ground. Zeus panted, attempting to stand up despite his injuries. "I fought Typhon for over ten years. I assure this battle will not be so lengthy," he said to Loki, before charging at him again.

"I agree with you completely," Loki said, blocking off Zeus' attacks, "Except in this battle, you shall be the one who dies!"

Apollo looked over at Gemma in somewhat shocked at what she did to his father, but then remembered she was only doing it to protect her sibling. It was honorable, but something that shouldn't be needed doing. Now would be the time that Apollo would have her for his own.

"Gemma!" He shouted at her, still shooting arrows at Loki, which he dodged every time, "You don't need to help him! Assist us, and we can help you get Carly back! You'll be safe here, along with your sibling!"

Loki heard Apollo's speech, and looked at Gemma, while still fighting against Zeus. "You are mine and mine alone, Gemma. No one else can ever have you as long as you live! Do you understand me? Kill him! Kill him now!" he yelled, now put back into another deadlock with the king of the Olympian gods.

Gemma turned her head back to Apollo, who was now walking towards her, hand outstretched. "Please Gemma, let me help you. I _love_ you."

Loki heard him, and scowled as he fought off Zeus' staff. "He lies, Gemma! He has been lying this entire time! He is using you, Gemma! You must trust me!"

Apollo looked over at him. "SILENCE YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE VERY GOD OF LIES, AND YOU EXPECT HER TO TRUST YOU? TRULY PATHETIC!"

Loki looked back at Gemma, almost desperately. "Gemma, trust me! What this low-minded bard has been telling you is to only deceive you! This is what he tells all beautiful women who come to him. You must trust me, Gemma Marks! KILL HIM WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Apollo turned his gaze from Loki, and looked at Gemma with kindness in his eyes. "Please, Gemma..."

Gemma looked at the two men. One was kind to her, and was charming. He took her for what she was, and would accept her in any form. But the other was pleading for her, and he never showed himself as weak. He had lowered himself for her, which he was one to never do for a mortal. Which one... yes, it had to be him.

Gemma looked at Apollo, tears in her eyes. "You are a player. I won't fall for it," she said, before shooting the ball of energy she held in between her hands at Apollo, hitting him straight on in the chest.

Apollo didn't expect that. No woman had ever renounced him before. No mortal girl had ever told him no when he asked them of something. Gemma did. But how? He had charmed her in every way, attempting to have her for his own. He used every possible trick in the book, but she still managed to turn him down.

He felt the pain hit his chest, and he fell to the floor. The energy ball had brisked his heart, causing a large pool of blood to form around him on top of the platform. Apollo gasped for air, trying his best to stay alive. He couldn't be dying. He just couldn't.

Loki smiled, and regained his posture while fighting Zeus. "This is your end, old man," he said sneering at him, and then span out of the deadlock between the two, and disappeared. Then, leaving the old man confused at where he had disappeared to, Loki walked up behind him, after he had been fighting him with a clone, and stabbed him in the heart with his spear. After pulling the spear out of his chest, Hera shrieked and fainted as Zeus fell to the floor, lifeless.

Gemma walked over to where Apollo was on the floor, blood rushing all over the floor. Loki watched from afar as the stupid bard lay there, sneering as Apollo opened his mouth to speak, as Gemma towered over him intimidatingly.

"Promise me something, Gemma. Before I die," Apollo said to her, his breath running short, "Promise me you will not let me die by **his** hand. I wish for you to deliver the final blow."

Loki walked over, a sneer on his face. Gemma looked up at Loki's disgusted face, smirked at him, and then looked back at Apollo. "I don't know. He's been fairly angry with you after kissing me like you did."

Apollo lightly chuckled, despite how much it hurt him. "I bet he has. But I do not wish for him to have the honor of it. I want you to kill me. Please. After everything."

Gemma frowned. He was choosing dignity over pity. "Apologize first. Apologize for lying to me, trying to trick me into loving you."

Apollo frowned a bit. "I apologize, but it is in my nature to go after women. You cannot blame me."

Loki sneered. "Just kill him already. I tire of his pathetic excuses."

Gemma sighed, and looked down at Apollo, looking up at her. He wanted pity from her, so he could have at least a piece of her before he died. It was incredibly pathetic in Gemma's eyes.

"Fine," she scowled, before concentrating on the necklace's energy, and shooting it at Apollo again, right in between the eyes. When it hit him, his body literally stopped it's shaking, and he lay there lifeless, with a huge burn on the front of his once beautiful face. It was probably the guy's pride and joy, which made Gemma a bit happier. She still felt a twang of guilt, but she ignored it. Apollo tried to play her. She was glad she realized that now before it was too late.

Loki smiled, and brought his arm around Gemma's shoulder. "I am impressed. You managed to kill a god in a single blow."

Gemma smirked. "Technically, it was two blows."

Loki shook his head. "He would have perished anyways with the first. The second was just for good measure."

Gemma laughed, and then looked around at the massacre. Some Chitauri were still having the pleasure of killing a few surviving Olympians, while one final one came over to the unconscious Hera to slit her throat. It was definitely a gross scene, making Gemma want to puke up her pizza, but she held it back.

"Well," she said, with a sarcastic smile, "I say my first pizza party was a success. And I even got someone else to cook the pizza."

Loki chuckled to himself. "You are becoming more and more like myself everyday, Gemma Marks."

Gemma laughed, and then sighed. "So, are we heading home to Vanagard now?"

Loki nodded. "We shall. Carly has been anxious for your return."

Gemma smiled. "Well, the sooner we get away from here, the better chance I won't puke," she said, "But then again, transporting is fairly nauseating."

He chuckled. "The gift I gave you should make it easier. Shall we head off, then?"

Gemma nodded. "BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY!" she yelled, making Loki laugh, and then tighten his grip around her, as they transported off to home again.

**CHAPTER 13 WAS SUCH AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER, IT EVEN MOVED ME! BUT IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! IT WAS ALSO THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR ANY FANFICTION! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF BECAUSE IT ONLY TOOK ME 3 HOURS! NEW RECORD!**

** I'M SORRY IF LOKI SEEMED A BIT OOC AT ONE POINT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THAT'S JUST HOW THE STORY GOES!**

**APOLLO IS DEAD! BUT AT LEAST YOU GUYS DISCOVERED HOW MUCH OF A SCUM BAG HE TRULY IS! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED A BIT, APOLLO WAS KNOWN FOR ENCHANTING WOMEN. ALL THIS TIME HE HAD BEEN SECRETLY TRYING TO ENCHANT GEMMA, BUT IT WASN'T WORKING. HE JUST WANTED HER FOR HIMSELF.**

**AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE GET TO FIND OUT WHO WON THE BATTLE OF MISCHIEF BETWEEN CARLY AND LOKI! WHO WILL WIN?**

**JUST A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT THAT THIS STORY MAY OR MAY NOT GO INTO THE M RATED CATAGORY. I'M STILL DECIDING, BUT RIGHT NOW I'M THINKING ABOUT KEEPING IT RATED T. LET ME NOW ON YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS, OKAY?**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND TOLD ME YOUR OPINIONS ON TEAM APOLLO AND TEAM LOKI! NOW IT'S TIME FOR A NEW VOTE!**

**TEAM CARLY OR TEAM LOKI FOR THE BATTLE OF MISCHIEF!**

**ALSO, SEND ME YOUR IDEAS OF MISCHIEVOUS THINGS THEY COULD HAVE DONE WHILE GEMMA WAS AWAY!  
**

**PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP ON DOING IT! NO FLAMES OR MEAN STUFF THOUGH, OR I'LL MAKE CARLY TURN FLUFFERS INTO A FLYING THREE HEADED DOG OF DESTRUCTION AND DEATH TO YOUR HOUSE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!**

**THANK YOU ALL FROM OVER 35 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES FOR READING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI! Or Charlie the Unicorn, btw**

**Chapter 14: Enter the Battle of Mischief; Carly VS Loki**

Gemma had held her breath while transporting with Loki. She didn't know why, but she did. Though she had only done it twice before, each time she felt as if she was about to dive underwater, and then come back to the surface extremely dizzy and nauseous, plus not wet.

They arrived in Vanagard a split second later, in the same place they always transported to and fro from. And the only difference this time was that Gemma didn't feel like puking. She was a bit dizzy and... uncoordinated. But Loki helped her keep her balance once they had landed, and chuckled to himself.

"Your charm after teleportation never ceases to amuse me," he said, smirking down at her weakened state.

Gemma looked up at him, scowling. "If you were in my position, you wouldn't exactly be laughing it off either."

He smirked at her, and they began to walk. Well, Loki walked. Gemma did more of a staggered movement with her legs that barely managed to propel her forward. But when they began climbing the stairs, Gemma began to regain her balance, but still needed Loki's assistance.

"So," Gemma said, finally ready for conversation, "Might I ask what Carly's been doing over the past few days?"

Loki smirked. "Well, I must admit, she's is rather the devious mortal when you are not near. Carly has quite the sinister mind."

Gemma smirked. "She's becoming more and more like you everyday," she laughed, "What's she done so far?"

"I believe it would be much easier if I showed you instead," Loki said, stopping midway while climbing the stairs, Gemma stopping as well.

"What do you-" she was cut off by Loki placing both of his hands on her head, and then everything went black.

A scene aroused around Gemma and Loki, both of whom were standing side by side, looking at a scene going on in the library. Another Loki was sitting, reading a book that Gemma recognized almost immediately.

"You read the Hunger Games?" Gemma asked him, but the real Loki put a finger on her lips, kindly and flirtatiously signifying her to be silent.

Gemma shut her mouth, and watched as Loki finished the final page, closed the book, and walked into one of the aisles of books to put it away. He then disappeared out of the room, probably going to some weird place that he goes to.

Then, Carly walked in, Fluffers trailing behind her. This confused Gemma, for Carly never read in the first place. What was she up to?

Carly skipped her way into the center of the library, and then closed her eyes, almost looking like she was concentrating really, _really_ hard. It would be a face a child would make if they didn't know the answer to a math test or something. But then, Gemma discovered why she was concentrating so hard.

The books began to fly. I'm not joking. The books began to fall out of their shelves, and started to flap their pages so they flew around. Carly began to look around herself in complete glee, watching as every single book in the library took off and flew around the room, occasionally crashing into each other, and wavering in their flight.

Gemma began to laugh. This was definitely something Carly would do. But then, just as things began to get good, they got even better. Another Loki came walking through the doors of the library, and he halted immediately at the sight. At first, he had a face of complete utter shock, but then it turned into a smirk when he saw Carly fantasizing in the center of the room. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the books did something unexpected.

Chocolate milk rain. That's right, **chocolate milk rain**. As the books flapped around the room, their pages began to leak chocolate milk down onto the floor. Carly gasped in surprise, and turned to find Loki standing there, a smug look on his face. Then the downpour came, and Carly was soaked in chocolate milk. She laughed, holding her mouth wide open, letting the milk fall in. It was absolutely hilarious.

"Okay then," Gemma said, "One point for you, and one point for Carly."

Then, the scene changed again, leaving Gemma and Loki in complete darkness for only a few seconds. Finally, a scene arose from the darkness, showing off a very different location. Carly and Loki were in the flower gardens, Loki picking at roses while Carly danced around in joy, wearing a pink tutu, a sparkly pink shirt, and pink flats.

"You two in the gardens for a reason?" Gemma asked, looking up at Loki.

Loki shrugged. "She finds herself in her highest joys while there. We went there a few times each day at her request."

Then, turning back to the scene in front of them, Gemma set her sights back on Carly, who was now looking over at Loki, who had her back turned to her. Then, with one mischievous glance, Carly closed her eyes again in deep concentration. What happened next made Gemma almost fall over laughing.

In an instant, Loki's armor was no longer in it's normal shades of green, black, and gold. Replacing it now was several different shades of pink, and the fabrics were now covered in glitter. Loki looked down at his garments in surprise, and then looked back at Carly, who was on the ground rolling in laughter. Gemma almost was too, but then the real Loki gave Gemma quite the interesting look when she tried to.

Loki smirked at Carly again, and then snapped his fingers, now making her clothing turn into his shades of colour. When Carly looked at her now black tutu, she frowned, and looked back up at Loki before sticking out her tongue. Gemma continued to laugh at the little colour switch they just had, before the scene closed off.

"I believe that is three for me, and two for Carly," Loki said with a smirk.

Gemma gave him a weird look. "Can the God of Mischief not count? It's two and two!"

Loki shook his head. "I believe I should get an extra point just for being the god of it, shouldn't I?"

Gemma frowned at him. "It's still a tie game, Rudolph."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Rudolph?"

Gemma sighed. "You know, your hat thing? With the antlers?" she said, but Loki still looked absolutely confused, and she sighed, "You're freaking impossible."

Finally, the scene changed again. Gemma and Loki were now watching as another Loki and Carly were eating supper at the dining table. Then, Loki excused himself, walking out of the room.

"That was a horrible mistake," Gemma said smirking, "Leaving Carly alone in a room with the capabilities of magic."

Loki smirked back at Gemma, before they turned their attentions back to Carly, who was concentrating again. Then, just as the other Loki was walking back in, a huge pile of candy appeared, engulfing the dining table entirely, and reaching to the very ceiling. Cotton candy trees then burst from the ground, and inside the candy mountain appeared a cave.

Carly thankfully popped her head out of the mountain, dug her way out, and began to dance around. "OH WHEN YOU'RE DOWN AND LOOKING FOR SOME CHEERING UP! WELL JUST HEAD RIGHT ON UP TO THE CANDY MOUNTAIN CAVE!" Carly sang incredibly loudly, leaving a very confused Loki standing at the doors.

The real Loki chuckled to himself. "I still do not understand the song she sings," he said, looking down to find Gemma laughing hysterically again.

"It's the Candy Mountain Cave song!" she almost shouted, "Have you never heard of Charlie the Unicorn?"

Loki shook his head, and Gemma sighed. "How have you lived for the past who knows how long without knowing about Charlie the Unicorn?"

"Quite long, actually," Loki smirked as the scene changed again.

Another Loki was walking down the stairs of the main room. When he got to the main floor, Carly came running in from the front doors, grabbed and tugged at Loki's arm, insisting him to come and look. Gemma couldn't blame him for looking a bit annoyed, but Loki caved anyways, and walked out the front doors with Carly, who ran in pure excitement.

The scene moved over, with Carly and Loki now standing outside the once grey and gloomy castle. Carly, being the little pink obsessed kid she was, had changed the castle walls into a much brighter shade of pink and sparkles. Gemma almost didn't notice that she had filled the flower beds with candy and sweets, and a rather large rainbow was shooting across the sky.

Gemma palm-faced laughing. "That's my girl," she said in between laughs, and noticed that Loki lightly chuckled when he saw Gemma in such a state.

The other Loki looked around in awe, and naturally smirked at the sight. Then, he looked down at Carly, with her face filled with such glee, he smiled, _truly_ smiled, and then walked back inside.

"You didn't try to pull anything?" Gemma asked him curiously.

Loki shook his head. "Something in me insisted not to at that moment. I wasn't planning on losing her happiness."

Gemma smirked. "You actually _like_ Carly, don't you?"

Loki's face froze for only a moment, until he frowned, and looked away. "As if I'd like a mortal."

Gemma smirk became a bit more devious. "I'm calling bull shit. She's grown on you hasn't she? And besides, you like me, and I'm a mortal."

Loki looked back at Gemma, still slightly frowning. "You are no ordinary mortal."

"Neither is she," Gemma said, "Like you said, she has an unusually devious and creative mind."

Loki smirked. "You played off my words."

"I had a great teacher," Gemma said, returning his smirk, before taking their eyes back upon the new scene at hand.

This scene just cut to the chase. All around the main room of the castle, pink teddy bears, big and small, were marching around. Gemma laughed when she saw Carly running around with them, playing. What Gemma almost didn't realize was that the memory Loki was up on the next floor, watching Carly play around with the now animate, inanimate objects. And what was even better, he had quite the smile on his face. It wasn't fake or sarcastic, it was _real_.

Gemma smiled. "I'm glad to see you two getting along so well."

Loki smiled down at her. "I am glad too," he said, and then paused, "Your sister isn't actually the annoying mortal I once thought she was."

Gemma grinned. "Well, she can be a bit annoying from time to time, but she's sweet."

Loki smirked. "I agree. She is, if I may say, quite the joyful weakness."

"Probably the best weakness a person could have," Gemma almost giggled, and then looked up at Loki's eyes, finding them staring back at hers. Two shades of green mixed together immediately, swimming in each other's eyes, creating a new shade. The brightest, yet darkest, shade of green.

Loki cupped Gemma's cheek. "You are mine, Gemma Marks. Mine and mine alone. No one else may have you as long as I live."

Gemma smiled. "You tell me that too much. You have made it quite obvious that I am your property, haven't you?"

Loki smirked. "Reminding a person never hurt anyone."

Then, Loki leaned down, and Gemma's head heightened until their noses were barely touching. This seemed different than the other times. Loki wasn't being hasty. He was living in this lustful, passion filled moment. It was a new side of Loki Gemma had only seen a spark of in the past.

Their lips touched one another's, and moved along with each other's movements in a beautiful rhythm. It was touching, to Gemma. Seeing Loki like he was right now. He had set his guard down, completely trusting in Gemma. The way he had acted today, trying to save Gemma from Apollo's clutches. He purposely saved her, and truly liked her. Unlike Apollo. He just wanted her for the sake of having her. But Loki, he had her for reasons. Not just because she was the last mortal woman alive.

They pulled away from each other, after what had seemed like a millenia to Gemma. Loki continued to look deeply into her eyes, staring right into her soul.

"I believe you won the bet," Loki said with a smirk.

"Yes," Gemma said, "But we both still get our prize."

"Good," Loki said, before diving back in for another lustful filled moment of their lips touching one another's.

**OKAY, SHORTER CHAPTER THIS TIME! AND GEMMA OPENLY JUST ADMITTED TO SUBMITTING TO HIM! AHHH! SO MUCH LOVE!**

**ALL RIGHT GUYS, YOU VOTED FOR CARLY! AND YOU GOT HER! NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE TO INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER, WHICH WILL EXPLAIN WHY LOKI SPECIFICALLY WENT AFTER OLYMPIA IN HIS RAID!**

**(AND JUST TO ADD IN MORE DRAMA, THE NEW CHARACTER SHALL BE FEMALE!)**

**ALSO, I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BECOME M RATED! I DO NOT BELIEVE THE LANGUAGE WILL GO EVEN WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS, BUT FOR CHAPTERS CONTAINING M RATED CONTENT, I SHALL LEAVE A WARNING AT THE TOP FOR ALL YOU GUYS WHO STILL LIKE THE T RATED STUFF. I THINK THAT'S FAIRLY FAIR :)**

**ANYWAYS, I'D PERSONALLY LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I LOVE ALL OF YOU DEARLY! NO MATTER WHAT COUNTRY YOU ARE FROM, AND NO MATTER IF YOU'VE BEEN ABLE TO READ ALL OF SOME OF MY STORY, YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT KEEP ME GOING.**

**PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I MAY IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! IF YOU BE MEAN THOUGH, I WILL SEND YOU A VERY DESCRIPTIVELY WORDED PM ABOUT YOUR RUDENESS, AND MAYBE A FEW DEFINITIONS FROM THE DICTIONARY EXPLAINING YOUR RUDENESS!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI! I DO OWN, HOWEVER, GEMMA MARKS, CARLY MARKS, AND OUR NEWEST CHARACTER NAMED IN THIS CHAPTER... DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 15: Enter Nott, Goddess of Night and Darkness**

Gemma woke up the next morning, finding herself in her comfortable, violet bed. She remembered all that had happened yesterday, all of it bundling up into a single pile of memories in her head. Some of the contents she didn't wish to remember, such as the attack, and how bloody and gory it truly was. And the feeling of guilt when she betrayed Apollo, and the essence of anger she felt when she found out what type of person Apollo really was.

But some contents she definitely wished to remember, like the moment when Loki saved her, and how her heart warmed at the memory of his kindness. Also when they entered his memories, and watched in hilarity of all the mischief Carly had caused. And when Loki kissed her, not with force, but with hesitation and passion.

One of Gemma's favourite memories from yesterday was when Carly had welcomed her when she got home:

_Gemma and Loki came out of the sight of memories, and smiled. They continued to walk up the stairs to the castle. They talked a bit, but only innocent small talk. Nothing really that big and important._

_ Reaching the final flights of stairs, both the mortal and the god realized how dark it was inside the castle right now. Usually the lights were turned on in every room, though Carly would probably be asleep right now, counting that room out. Even the outside lights were off, making Loki have to guide Gemma up the last flight of stairs before reaching the front doors._

_ Automatically opening with magic, Gemma and Loki found the main room completely darkened. Until..._

_ "WELCOME HOME, SISSY!" Carly shouted, the lights turning on, revealing a wonderland of pink party balloons and confetti falling from absolutely no where. Fluffers was running around like a crazy thing at the sound of noisemakers and air horns flooding the room, clearly confused as where the sounds were coming from. It appeared that Carly had kept some of those walking teddy bears, of which began running around in glee at the sight of the party._

_ Gemma's jaw dropped, as Loki smirked. Gemma looked up at him, obviously wondering if this was his idea._

_ "I'm flattered you think that I would plan something such as this, but I am afraid this is all her doing," Loki said, smirking as he lead Gemma further inside the room as the doors closed behind them, "Though when she brought up the idea, I did give her a few suggestions..."_

_ "You horrible, terrible bastard," Gemma said, who was being somewhat deafened by the noisemakers and air horn noises surrounding her. _

Gemma smirked at the memory. Though she had to fake enjoying it at the time, she actually was now quite fond of that little memory. Carly was an absolute lunatic sometimes. She really **was** becoming more and more like Loki everyday.

Sitting up upon her bed, Gemma's eyes skimmed over her room before getting up. Stretching out all of her tired muscles, Gemma saw something her eyes must have missed while surveying the room before. A glimmer came from her vanity on the other side of the room, and she walked over to it.

As usual, a folded piece of expensive looking parchment lay waiting for her, along with a golden rose sitting on top of it. Smirking a bit as she picked up the rose and put it carefully aside, she took the note and opened it up.

_Dearest Gemma,_

_I will be gone for but a few hours. If all goes as I expect it to, I will not be coming back to the castle alone. I shall see you at dinner tonight at the usual time. I would be please if you wore something nice, especially since that we may have a guest staying tonight. _

_ Loki_

Where the hell did Loki go now? It seemed everytime she expected him to be there, he was gone on some important business or something! When he got back, she was going to question him like no tomorrow. He owed her anything she wanted from winning the bet, and she expected to use it tonight.

* * *

Loki left only a few minutes before he estimated Gemma would awaken from her sleep. He felt a twang of guilt for leaving her as he did, but it was needed if he wished to get back by dinner. For this, he could not stall. Today, a large piece of the puzzle would come into play, and be a great ally of his if things went correctly.

Loki walked back down to the transporter, of which both Gemma and he had used the night before. He first needed to go to Midgard, to retrieve something he needed for his plans to work. If he was to free her from her confines, this was the key to it. As he passed several Chitauri, who knelt at his gaze, he stepped onto the transporter, and gesticulated for them to turn the object on.

In a blink of an eye, Loki was surrounded by rainbow colours, flashing by at amazing speeds. Then, as quick as it had come, the lights disappeared, and Loki now stood on the balcony of STARK tower. He smirked, and then walked inside, walking down the stairs.

He was greeted by several Chitauri at the front doors, who bowed and let him by.

"Is there anything you need, my Lord?" one said, apparently having the gift of speech.

"A sword," he said, walking beside the Chitauri, "But first, I shall need a device able for flight across the sea of water."

"Where is it you need to go?"

"Athens, Greece. A country here on Midgard, one that happened to praise the Olympians as their gods. Naturally they were fools to think so, judging by how easily they died the past night."

"Olympia has been taken?"

"Indeed."

The Chitauri nodded, and called up a few others, ordering to ready the flying device. Loki continued to walk, until he reached his destination, where the aircraft sat with Chitauri at its doors, waiting for their king to climb aboard.

Loki walked unto the aircraft, and sat in a seat. Several Chitauri came aboard with him, along with the one he had spoken with earlier.

"How long until we arrive?"

"We made several modifications to the mortal craft. We should be arriving within the hour."

Loki smirked. "Perfect."

He then sat in silence, as he felt the aircraft leave the ground, and fly at alarming speeds towards his destination. Well, it was not too alarming for him. More alarming to the mortals underneath them, who stared in awe at such speeds. Simply pathetic.

Gemma. Her face kept returning to her mind over and over again. She was his, and as of last night submitted to him. Loki smiled. She was truly his now. She stayed with him freely now, not needing to be locked away. The mortal was entertaining, though she was difficult to apprehend at some points. She was also beautiful, with her piercing green eyes, and her strawberry-blonde waves on her head.

"My Lord," the Chitauri said, "We have arrived in Athens."

It had only felt as minutes, the flight did. But forty-five minutes had passed, and the aircraft landed. As the bay doors opened, Loki walked out, looking around.

"I will go the rest of the way on my own. Ready another transporter while I'm gone," Loki said, walking down the empty streets. The mortals were probably in hiding, fearing that he had come to exterminate them all. Loki scoffed at the idea of it. Mortals were truly pathetic.

"As you wish, my Lord," it said, before walking back into the aircraft.

Loki walked down the streets, heading for a specific temple. He believed it to be the temple of Athena, of who had died only the other night. Hidden inside would be what he needed to free what he sought, and then his power would be strengthened by a large amount.

Now in front of him, a large temple was only slightly in ruins. He walked inside, staring up at the large impression of Athena, which was almost exact to her appearance. Slightly impressed by the mortals' handy work in sculpting, he walked over in front of the statue, and looked up. He found what he had been looking for after many years of searching. Five hundred years, to be exact. For in Athena's hand, was a large sword, encased in stone.

Loki smirked. "Nyx, in the name of the Allfather, come forth," he said, and then came a small tremor in the earth.

The great statue began to shake, though it was still stuck to the ground. But the statue began to crack and splinter, starting at where the sword was being held by the statue. Suddenly, with one final tremor, the earth stopped its shaking, and the statue crumbled in front of Loki.

After the dust had cleared, hovering midair in front of Loki, was a sword. A dark purple aura surrounded the weapon, and it had shrunken in size from when it was being held by the statue. It had been encased in stone for too long, and its power was simply longing to come out. It's sleek black blade glimmered in the midgardian sunlight, along with its leather hilt.

Smirking, Loki made a black cloth appear in his hands, as he grasped the sword with it. Wrapping it up with strings, he took hold of it, and walked back to the aircraft, finding Chitauri finish remaking a transporter.

"The transporter is ready for use, my Lord," the Chitauri said, and Loki nodded, stepping onto the platform.

"Take me to Olympia," he said, and the Chitauri nodded, turning on the machine.

Then, only a few seconds later, a brilliant light show surrounded him, and then fell away as quickly as it had come. The lights disappeared, revealing Olympia standing around Loki, which stood as it once did. He smirked, and looked up at the mountain, where the castle still stood, high and tall.

"It is time," he said, walking up the stairs to the castle. It was a bit of a trek, but in the end it would be worth it. He had been looking for her for nearly five hundred years, and the two would be reunited.

Making it through the front doors of the castle, it seemed the Chitauri had done some cleaning. The dead bodies of the Olympians were stacked in a large pile in the center of the room. It was absolutely revolting, but it was better than him having the tred over them. Loki walked around the pile, and up on the platform, which was overrun by dried bloodstains.

Loki walked over the the two thrones that sat there, both empty and golden. He walked past the though, and over to the wall, where a tapestry hung on the wall. The tapestry was in interesting piece, woven with golden and silver threads. It displayed a story, of which Loki had no wish in reading. All he wanted was to be finished with this wretched realm, and leave with his price.

Tearing the tapestry off of the wall, it revealed a stoney wall. Not surprised that they had hidden the entrance, Loki put his hand on top of it, and muttered a few words of incantation. Then, a small tremor arose, and the wall began to crumble away, eventually revealing a golden door.

"Perfect," he said to himself, and he opened the golden door, which opened up to a stoney passageway. He walked down it, but he did it with haste. She had been entrapped here for far too long for him to wait any longer.

Loki reached the end of the hall, taking him into a circular room. The walls were plated with gold, and the lighting was incredibly dark. He almost could not see the circular platform in the center of the room, and what sat upon it.

On the platform, was a small, stone statue of a girl in a long dress sitting on her knees. To a mortal's eyes, she would only look to be about seventeen, but she was far older than that. Her eyes were open, but no colour showed because of the stone. Her hair reached to the floor, though she was sitting up straight. But what was peculiar about her position, was her hands.

Her hands were held out not very far in front of her, but curled as if she was grasping the midair with both hands. And if there was to be something there, her eyes would be staring right at it. Though she made no facial expression, she definitely looked as if she was concentrating on the invisible object.

Loki felt feeling of relief and gladness mix around in her heart. He had found her. He walked over quickly to the statue, knelt down before her on his knees, and held out the wrapped up sword. He began to unravel the cloth, until it only touched the hilt of the sword.

He brought the sword close to the statue, before he then looked back down at her hands. Then, with a swift movement so he did not touch the blade, he placed the hilt of the sword in her hands, no longer covered by cloth.

The room brightened in a dark light. The purple aura that had been around the sword was now around swarming its way around the girl as she held it. Then, in a sudden, the rock around the girl began to melt away.

Her legs became the first to hit reality, Loki only being able to see pale skin return to her bare feet. The lace dress that covered her legs filled with a dark black, while a very dark purple hit the underskirt. The melting soon reached her torso, and then to her arms, which were just as pale as her feet were. The girl's fingernails were found to be painted a dark black, and soon the stone in her hair began to melt away, revealing the colour to be a sleek black, like Loki's own hair.

Finally, life had reached her face. Her face was pale, except for her freckles, which were quite faint that you could barely see them from afar. Her lips were a deep red, almost as if someone had poured blood on them just now. Once the melting had reached her eyes, they were found to be a deep purple, which matched the colour of the aura surrounding her.

Once the melting had stopped, the girl screamed, life now fully returned to her. The scream almost deafened Loki's ears, but then she stopped and fell on her hands and knees, dropping the sword.

The girl panted, almost as if she had just run a marathon. Her eyes searched the floors. Where was she?

"Nott," Loki said, with pity filling his voice.

Nott looked up at Loki, eyes filled with both fear and surprise. "Loki..." she said, almost whispering it, "Where am I, Loki?"

Loki smiled. "You are in Olympia still. On the day they planned to execute you, you..."

"Yes, yes. I remember," she said, with a hint of anger in her voice, "Those damned bastards turned me to stone with that snake head."

Loki nodded, and then put one of his hands on hers, trying to comfort her. She's been through a lot, and through something no one had ever survived in the past.

"Loki, how long has it been?" she said, almost hesitantly, "How long have I been imprisoned in there?"

Loki frowned sympathetically. "Almost five hundred years, Nott."

Shock hit Nott's eyes. "That long?" she said, standing up, walking around with her hands on her head. "Five hundred years I've been a statue? Why was it so long?" she said, and then took her hands off of her head, and looked at Loki, eyes filled with blame, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK FOR ME!"

Loki stood up. "I tried," he said, "No matter where I went I could not find the key to your release. I didn't even know where they put you."

Nott's anger subsided, and she sighed. "What has happened, then? Over the last five hundred years?"

Loki sighed. "If you must know, I very happily ruined my brother's coronation..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Nott said, surprised, "Your father chose that bumbling buffoon to rule Asgard over you?"

Loki smirked at how she had described Thor. It seemed even after five hundred years of being encased in stone, she still hasn't lost her touch or attitude. "Indeed. But it was soon after I found out that he is not..." he started, but then stopped, "That he is not my brother anymore."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did that pompous ass really turn out to be a retarded, drunken wild boar?"

"SILENCE YOURSELF!" Loki yelled, losing his temper. It wasn't because of what Nott had said, but because he hated this subject. "I am a frost giant, Nott. The child of a monster."

Nott's eyes widened considerably. She was not expecting him to say that. "Jotun?" she questioned, and was replied by his nodding his head.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Nott said, walking back over to Loki, grabbing his hand in hers, "It means you are more powerful than you realize. A mixture of Asgardian and Jotun is rare, Loki. Especially if you have gained power from both sides. I believe you should be proud of your situation."

"Can you not see?" Loki growled, taking his had away from hers, "I am a monster! I am what parents make their children fear at night! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE SUCH A THING?"

Nott lost her temper. "IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY NOTICE, I DO KNOW!" she yelled, "EVERYONE FEARED ME WHEN I WAS A CHILD BECAUSE I WAS DIFFERENT AS WELL! BECAUSE OF MY GIFTS SOME WANTED ME DEAD! BUT YOU CHANGED THAT!"

Loki stopped in shock, and turned his head back towards Nott in surprise. She continued.

"WE WERE BOTH DIFFERENT, LOKI! WE ALWAYS WERE! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IT AT THE TIME, WE ARE EXACTLY THE SAME!" she yelled, but then began to calm down, "I may not be Jotun, but we were both in the same situation. Everyone around me slept while I played. I was to be forever alone in my own darkness. But... but you came into the darkness every night to see me. We both were different. That's why we were great friends."

Loki's eyes were still widened in shock, but he sighed. "We should leave," he said, turning around.

Nott sighed, and decided to leave the subject behind. "Good, but first I'd like to show those Olympians what was coming to them all along."

"Already did that, I'm afraid," Loki said to her with a smirk, as they both walked side by side down the hallway, "As of last night, the Olympians are no more."

Nott scowled. "Are you telling me you exterminated those vile Olympians without me? You are such an ass sometimes."

Loki chuckled. "You never lose your touch, do you Nott?"

Nott smirked. "Not even if you wished me to."

**HEYA! NEW CHARACTER IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITES I'VE EVER MADE!**

**MORE ABOUT NOTT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HER? IS SHE A BITCH? IS SHE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF HER, EVEN THOUGH WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE MUCH OF HER ACTION TODAY, OTHER THAN BEING ENCASED IN STONE AND SCREAMING AT LOKI ABOUT RANDOM STUFF.**

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT. NO FLAMES THOUGH. LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 16: Gemma's First Impressions on the Goddess of Darkness**

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

Gemma screamed that from where she stood at the top of the stairs in the main room the moment Loki entered through the front doors, with another woman at his side. So _that's_ what he went to get. That perverted bastard! That has to be what he's been doing up in his room all the time. That **has** to be it.

Both the girl and Loki were quite surprised at this. The girl looked maybe a year younger than Gemma, with long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a lacy black dress, with a dark purple under dress. She was pale skinned, and very pretty. That's what Gemma was worried about.

"I did not expect a welcoming party in the first place," Loki said, "But if I had been, I would not have expected this."

Gemma growled. "ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!" she yelled, stomping her way down the stairs towards the couple, "IS THIS WHO YOU'VE BEEN WHORING AROUND WITH EVERY TIME YOU LEAVE?"

Loki could not help but smirk. "Is that jealously I hear? Really Gemma, you should not always believe things to be the way they look."

The girl looked up to see Loki's face, clearly confused. "Loki, who might this... raging mortal be?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RAGING MORTAL, YOU WHORE!" Gemma was losing her temper quite quickly, seeing as how Loki had left, leaving Gemma here alone with Carly for unknown reasons, and then comes back with another woman.

"Clearly, you." The girl said, a bit of a smirk on her face, making Gemma growl even louder.

Loki chuckled. "Please, ladies. Let us not get into battle. Knowing the two of you, that may go on for quite a while."

The girl eyed Loki sternly. "You believe a mere mortal could be a match for me?"

"If you think I am but a mere mortal, you got that wrong," Gemma said, and still having worn the necklace Loki gave her, she tuned into the tesseract's power and was now holding a blue ball of light in her hand, threatening to shoot at the girl.

The girl sneered, taking out quite the large sword. Something about the blade made Gemma's spidey senses go nuts, sending chills down her back. This definitely wasn't any ordinary sword.

Loki then stood in between the two girls. "This is where your scowling and sneering ends," he said, getting a bit impatient, and then looked at Gemma, "As I said, you should not judge by sight before hearing a person's reasoning. And you," he said, now turning over to the dark haired girl, "Shall not point that sword towards Gemma again. Agreed?"

The dark haired girl groaned. "Come on, Loki. You didn't let me have any Olympians. What's a dead mortal girl going to do to anyone?"

Loki shot the girl a very, _very_ serious look, and she groaned again, putting away her sword, and crossing her arms over her chest. Loki then made a light smile, and looked at Gemma, who sighed, making her energy ball disintegrate into the air.

"Good," he said, now summoning to the two girls to come forward. The dark haired girl definitely took her time, while Gemma hastened to learn the meaning of having another girl here.

"Gemma," he said to her, with a bit of a smile, "This is Nott. The goddess of night and darkness. And a personal friend of mine."

"You left out the fact that you have not been whoring with me, either," Nott added in, answering to Gemma's accusation from before.

Loki smirked a little, before speaking again. "Nott, this is Gemma. She is a very... special mortal. And quite special to me as well."

Nott smirked. "And you called me the whore," she said, looking at Gemma.

Gemma growled. "We haven't done anything, you little bitch.

Nott laughed a bit, clearly loving to tease Gemma like this. "Pleasure to meet you too."

Loki smirked as well. This was definitely the Nott he knew five hundred years ago. He looked back at Gemma. "Nott and I were good friends in our childhood. Unfortunately, an occurrence happened, making up believe her to be dead. But when I found out otherwise, I have been searching for the key to her release since then."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. Why would he want to free this annoying bitch? "Why do I have a feeling this had something to do what we did on Olympia?"

"It did," Nott cut in, "The Olympians held me prisoner only a few days after I stopped aging. They were planning on executing me for their own hateful reasons, and when I attempted escape, they turned me to stone. I don't remember anything after that until Loki freed me."

"And this happened a few days ago?" Gemma asked, a bit confused.

"No," Loki said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "nearly five hundred years ago."

Gemma's eyes widened considerably. "Five. Hundred. Years?"

Nott nodded, slightly frowning. "It wasn't fun, I can tell you that much. It's a fate worse than death. You cannot retreat to Valhalla, or even to Hel if you wished. You are simply... stuck."

Gemma suddenly felt pity fill up her heart. No wonder this chick was so bitchy. I'd be too if I'd be stuck in stone for five centuries. And besides, she'd seen the Olympians when angry, and it wasn't pretty. I'd hate that to be my last sights in life.

"Nott shall be staying with us," Loki said, "Possibly permanently."

Gemma's jaw dropped. Okay, she felt pity for her. But having a bitch like her around the castle? Maybe permanently? Shit biscuits.

Loki then walked past Gemma, being followed by Nott, who smirked at Gemma while walking.

"I hope to see you at supper, Gemma," she said, her voice teasing Gemma's brain, causing her to slightly growl. Who did this chick think she was anyways? She reminded Gemma of those girls in high school who thought themselves so much above everyone else.

Loki and Nott walked up to the second floor, Loki leading Nott to a door on the opposite wall of Gemma's room. Gemma sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't be staying too near to each other. Then, Gemma walked up the stairs, and opened the door to her room, walked inside, and shut it behind her. Now she had another person with a god complex in the castle. Wonderful. Just plain wonderful.

The days leading after that were quite interesting. Nott and Carly became acquainted with each other, Nott making the first move by pointing her sword at the child in surprise after Carly had sneaked up on her. Thankfully Gemma had not been there, for Nott's own sake. She wouldn't have cared if she had already faced a fate worse than death. She would show her that there would be another one worse, and Nott would find out about it the hard way.

But Carly just laughed at the sword, and Nott put it away. Clearly this child knew almost no fear, and thought life was a game, as most mortal children did. So, being the fun loving person she was, Nott decided to entertain herself with the child, playing tricks on her. Not mean tricks, but fun tricks. Their relationship would be a lot like Carly's relationship with Loki, except Nott had already cared for her. Carly discovered that once you got on Nott's good side, she was really nice.

Naturally, Gemma didn't see it. Gemma continued to hate Nott, along with the smirks and almost sinister grins went across Nott's face whenever they saw each other. Nott knew Gemma had been jealous, and she would play off of that. It was all completely natural.

They all had meals together, including Loki, who wasn't needed to go anywhere for the past while. Most of it was spent in complete silence, as Gemma and Nott death stared at each other while eating most of the time. Gemma noticed that Nott had an extreme liking for apples. But not just any apples, **black** apples. But not a rotten black. Just a shiny, natural black.

And the first time she ate one, Gemma prayed to god that it was poisoned.

* * *

"I can tell you're not a big fan of Nott," a voice said from behind Gemma, as she was sitting in the library, reading a book.

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that," Gemma said, as Loki walked out from behind her and stood in front of her as she sat.

Loki smirked a bit. "If it is jealously, I assure you. Nott and I are simply friends."

"Sure," Gemma said, closing the book as she rolled her eyes, standing up to become closer to his height, "Tell the truth, Loki. How many times have you slept with each other since you two got back. Once? Twice? Perhaps three times? She's only been here for three whole days, so there is a limit."

Loki almost sneered. "If you think I am one to whore myself to every woman I see, you are quite wrong. Nott and I have only slept with each other once, and that was over five hundred years ago."

"AHA!" Gemma exclaimed, still pissed off, "You **were** in a relationship together!"

"Yes," Loki said, quite plainly, "But we were both expected to. We were, after all, engaged."

Gemma froze at that word. Engaged? "Why the hell would you get engaged to her? What happened to the 'just friends'?"

Loki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I tell you, will you stop believing that we have slept with each other."

"But you have."

"Five _hundred_ years ago."

Gemma groaned, definitely still pissed off with him. "Fine then. Now tell me."

Loki sighed, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Nott and I were betrothed ever since our parents found out about our friendship, which had been kept secret between us for many years. We were fine with it, since it was better than being wed to someone you disliked or did not know. We went along with it, and one night we became incredibly intoxicated, and we-"

"No, no, no!" Gemma exclaimed, not wanting to hear about Loki's sex life, "That's all I need to hear. _Trust_ me."

Loki couldn't help but smirk. "You are uncomfortable when speaking of intercourse," he observed, "I guess I cannot blame you, as you are still pure."

Gemma growled. "Do we really have to bring up my virginity into this?"

He chuckled lightly, and made a mischievous smile. "I don't see why not. After all, I did say I would take it from you one day, didn't I?"

Gemma stomach immediately flopped over repeatedly, and chills went down her spine as Loki walked closer to her, she immediately stepping backwards, almost tripping over the chair she had been sitting in. Damn, she was trapped.

"Loki, now is **not** the time," Gemma said as sternly as possible, though fear was welding up in her stomach.

Loki chuckled. "You may have convinced yourself that, but I do not believe you," he said, looking at her like she was a piece of delicious meat, "You are mine, mind and soul. Now all I am in need of is your body."

"Loki-" she started, but was cut off by Loki crashing his lips down upon her own. Gemma was so caught up in the moment, she didn't even realize that she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, reality caught back up with her, she immediately pulled her arms away, and pushed him off of her.

"Loki, no," she said, being quite serious in her words. She wasn't ready for something like this, no matter how turned on she was right now. "I told you now is not the time. I'm not ready."

Loki was rather surprised at the way she had pushed him away, but he sighed in defeat. "Very well," he said, and he turned to walk away, but not before shooting Gemma a quick mischievous smile.

"I will have you though," he said, before straightening his vision and walking out the library doors.

Damn. Second time I've been kissed in a library, and this time I almost got my virginity taken.

But then again, that wasn't _so_ bad.

**OKAY GUYS, SHORTER CHAPTER THIS TIME, I KNOW :p**

**ANYWAYS GUYS, I BEGAN WRITING ANOTHER AVENGER FANFICTION, AND IT'S ON THE BACKSTORY OF NOTT! HER STORY IS DEFINITELY WORTH TELLING, AND IT IS CALLED NIGHT AND MISCHIEF! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WENT AND CHECKED IT OUT, BUT I'M ALREADY THANKFUL YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS ONE!**

**I CAN PROMISE YOU NOW THAT IN THE POSSIBLY NEAR FUTURE, THIS FANFICTION WILL BECOME M RATED. BUT DO NOT WORRY, T RATED LOVING FANS! I WILL PUT A WARNING AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE TELLING YOU IF THE CHAPTER HAS BECOME M RATED.**

**ANYWAYS, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME SO MANY REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVOURITES OVER THE PAST SEVERAL WEEKS I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS! I GIVE YOU ALL HUGS FROM CANADA! 3**

**SO PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THOSE. AND YOU WILL ALSO GET A VERY DESCRIPTIVE PM FROM ME ABOUT YOUR RUDENESS, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES: RUDE ONE TIME, SHORTER MESSAGE WITH KINDNESS. RUDE TWICE, A MUCH LONGER MESSAGE WITH A BIT OF LANGUAGE. RUDE THREE TIMES, WELL, IT WON'T BE PRETTY.**

**LOVE YA ALL! THANKS FOR READING ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 17: It's Raining Thor's!**

Gemma was walking around the castle. She was still a bit freaked out about what almost happen with Loki yesterday in the library, and was absolutely anxious. She hadn't seen him since, not even at dinner. And what freaked her out even more was that Nott wasn't there as well. Gemma sighed, knowing she would have to trust Loki, of all people, that he wasn't bedding the girl.

She gritted her teeth at the thought. Nott was an absolute bitch, like Loki in woman form, except worse. She acted like she was queen of the world, but there was the occasional time the girl kept to herself. Still, Nott was able to get on Gemma's nerves faster than a cat running to get some Temptations cat food. And she was annoying, and simply loved to torture Gemma.

Gemma sighed, and walked into the main room. She was on the second floor, and she saw something she really, _really_ didn't want to see. Nott was sitting on the side of the fountain, reading a book that looked to not be from Midgard, judging by the foreign words on the cover. Gemma groaned, and began to walk down the stairs.

"You just had to ruin my day, didn't you?" Gemma asked, and Nott lifted her head from her book, utterly confused.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of, mortal," Nott said, returning her eyes to the book.

"Hey, can you stop calling me mortal?" Gemma said with a bit of tone in her voice, "I hated it when Loki did it, and I hate it when you do it. But then again, it seems like you want to make my life a living hell, so never mind."

Nott looked back up at Gemma. "I do not wish to bring Hel up into your life, if that is truly what you mean. I simply do not get along well with mortals, plain and simple."

"If you aren't wishing to, then why are you doing it?" Gemma asked, making it to the bottom of the staircase.

Nott sighed, and placed her book at the edge of the fountain, as she stood up. "I'm not seriously trying to, mortal-"

"Gemma," she stretched.

"Fine then; Gemma," Nott said, rolling her eyes, "You have to remember I am an agent of chaos, right? Please don't take this the wrong way, but playing around with a mortal such as yourself is fun. And you can't blame me, for I have missed out on a lot of opportunities of chaos lately that I could have had some fun at."

Gemma scoffed a laugh. "Oh, you would have had fun in World War Two, then."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "World War Two?"

She nodded. "A huge war that went down on earth. Probably the most chaos earth ever went through. You would have enjoyed killing off a few Nazi's or something."

"Nazi's," Nott stretched the word, as if it were a foreign word she just learned, "Interesting. Are these Nazi's some type of beast?"

"More or less," Gemma said with a shrug, not believing she was having a conversation about Nazi's with someone, let alone Nott.

Suddenly, a slight rumble occurred, shaking the castle.

"What the hell was that?" Gemma asked, and Nott looked around.

"Seeing as I've only been here a few days, and I have not felt any tremors since, I do not know," Nott said, and then the two heard a clash of thunder coming from outside.

"Odin's beard," Nott groaned, and grabbed the hood of your cloak, bringing it up over her head, and she disappeared.

"Hey!" Gemma said, looking around, trying to find her, "Don't just leave me here!"

"Oh shut up," Nott's voice came from out of no where, literally, "I'm right here. And right now, I really do not wish to see that kiss ass of a man. I'll be around if you are in need of me."

"Who's the kiss ass?" Gemma asked, getting a bit frustrated, until another tremor occurred, larger than last time, and then the ceiling came crashing inwards.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gemma cried, running out of the way of the falling ceiling, only getting hit by a few small chunks of it as she took cover behind the stairwell. She heard large items hit the floor, and she wondered where Nott was hiding. Gemma couldn't help but have the nasty thought put into her head that Nott might have gotten crushed.

"LOKI!" an extremely unfamiliar voice yelled, sounding as if it came the rubble, "COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING, NOW!"

Gemma glanced out from behind the stairwell, looking at the center of the main hall where the ceiling had caved in, finding that the dust was clearing away. As the rubble cleared, she saw a large sculpture standing on top of it, clearly the reason for the sudden storm and earthquakes. Gemma walked out from behind the stairwell, and frowned. She didn't care who this guy was; no one bursts into where she lives, even if it isn't her house.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gemma asked, clearly ticked off, and got a better look at the stranger. She could now see he wore strange armor, and held a large hammer in his hand. He had long blonde hair, which sort of reminded Gemma of Fabio. She could also see him looking at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here mortal?" the man asked, "It is terribly dangerous here."

"No shit! Especially now that I have random guys bursting through the roof like he owns the place!" Gemma yelled, "Next time use the god damn door!"

The man gave her a weird look. "Do you live here?"

"No, of course not!" Gemma said sarcastically, "I just waltzed into a random person's house several universes away from Earth and only came here to scold people who come crashing through the ceilings!"

The man gave her a sympathetic look. "I apologize miss. But is there a man holding you captive here? He is tall, pale, and has dark hair."

Gemma's stomach tightened. She already knew this guy was looking for Loki, and was apparently his brother, but should she tell him he was here? But seeing as how Nott disliked him the moment she knew this guy was coming, Gemma bet that Loki didn't like him either.

"It's just me and my younger sibling," Gemma said, and then got fake angry again to change the subject, "Now what exactly are you planning on doing about this? I can't just fix a ceiling, can I?"

The man ignored her cries, and eyed at her. "How might have a mortal like you gotten here?"

Gemma was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Come now, Thor. Stop intimidating the mortal, will you?" Nott's voice said, coming out of nowhere again.

Thor looked around clearly confused, and tightened his grasp around the hammer. "Nice try, brother. Nott is long dead. You cannot trick me."

Nott laughed with a sinister tone. "Is that what they told you? No wonder no one came looking for me, after _you_ watched me get pulled into an abyss being held by the Olympians," she said, and Gemma could practically hear her sneering at him.

Thor's grasped loosened a bit, and he looked fairly shocked. "Nott?"

"Finally you clue in," Nott said, now appearing beside Gemma, catching her off guard and making her stumble a bit. "I was wondering how long you would doubt. It seems you have gotten smarter, Thor."

Thor's surprised face became one filled with glee. "You're alive!"

Nott sneered at him. "Clearly, you buffoon," she said, but Thor clearly ignored the sneer and walked over to Nott.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Well, obviously living the rest of my pathetic life at the edge of the universe, accompanied by a mortal. Duh," Nott said, rolling her eyes.

Gemma just stared at the pair. "Um, Nott, who is this exactly? You know, the guy who burst through the ceiling without my permission?"

Thor smiled at Gemma. "I apologize again, Miss. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard and brother of Loki," he said, and then looked at Nott, "Have you seen him yet? I believe he has a lot of explaining to do."

"I have, actually. He was the one who bothered to come and save me after 500 years of being encased in stone, hidden away by Olympian scum," Nott sneered, "I know about everything Thor. And I don't believe the likes of you even deserves to see him."

"Nott, you must tell me where he is," Thor said, his eyes pleading her, "As a citizen of Asgard-"

"I am not an Asgardian anymore!" Nott said, her rage boiling up, "I rebuke all of you! You all presumed me dead, when you all knew that I could very well still be alive! None of you came to look for me! I HATE YOU ALL!"

Thor was taken aback, looking shocked once more. "Nott..."

"Don't even speak to me," Nott said with a scowl, taking out her sword, which still gave Gemma the creeps, "If you do not leave here, I will personally see you out, Thor."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Gemma said, summoning her blue ball of energy from her necklace, "I don't specifically care for it when guys like you come bursting into someone else's house, especially their ceilings, like you own the damn place."

"Put your weapon down, Gemma," Nott said, frowning, "This is none of your business."

"Bull shit," Gemma said, growling a bit, "I'm as loyal to Loki as you are. I'm not letting you have all the fun."

Suddenly, when Nott was about to answer, a slick and sly voice came from above them on the second floor.

"You do not how delighted I am to hear that, darling," Loki said, now showing up on the second floor balcony, and everyone looked up at him and his smug smile. "I just wished you would have admitted it to my face."

"Loki," Thor said, grasping his hammer, "I am here to take you to Asgard for your crimes."

Loki laughed a bit as he went down the stairs. "If you are expecting me to come quietly, you are quite incorrect, Odinson," he said, sneering a bit as he said his name.

Thor frowned. "Then you know I have no other choice, brother, then to use force."

"I am not your brother," Loki said with a scowl, and with a golden glow he changed into his full battle armor, helmet, spear and all that jazz.

"Wait a minute guys," Gemma said, a little hesitant about this, "Can't we just go about this the less violent way?"

"Gemma..." Loki said, his voice filled with the slightest bit of annoyance.

"Fine, fine, okay," Gemma said, and then looked at Thor, "Sorry. Can't say I didn't try though."

And with that, Gemma shot the energy at Thor, catching him off guard. He flew backwards, crashing right into the front doors, which flew open as a cause of the sudden force. She saw Thor land on his back outside of the castle.

"Good shot, my dear," Loki said with a smirk, coming up to stand beside her, and wrapping his arm around her waist from behind.

"Why thank you," Gemma said, reflecting the smirk back at him, when they heard Nott groan.

"Are you guys finished?" Nott asked, and then taking a battle stance, "I don't know about you, _Mischief_, but I'm just about ready to kick some Asgardian ass. Especially since you two didn't leave me any Olympians to play around with."

Loki chuckled, apparently amused by the nickname. "As you wish, _Night_."

Gemma groaned a bit. "I'm not even going to ask."

"And I would have quite a long story to tell you if you did," Loki said, as the doors opened again, revealing an angry Thor.

"This is beyond you, mortal," he said, walking back inside the castle.

Gemma scoffed a laugh. "If you didn't notice, _oh mighty pain in the ass_, I just kicked your butt out of this castle in a single shot. I sincerely doubt this is beyond me."

Thor frowned. "Very well then," he said, before lunging himself at the three, mostly aiming at Loki.

"Oh no you don't," Nott said, getting in Thor's way, and blocking off his hammer with her sword.

Loki chuckled, and disappeared from Gemma's side, and reappeared behind Thor, looking ready to slice his head off. But Thor turned just in time after fighting off Nott, and blocked Loki's attack. He lunged at Loki again, but Loki moved swiftly out of the way, disappearing again.

Gemma decided this was her time of action, and fired a few shots towards Thor. He blocked them all off with his hammer, now knowing the damage she could do, and threw his hammer at her. Gemma's eyes widened, and she almost forgot to move out of the way, which she thankfully remembered to do in the nick of time. As the hammer returned to Thor's hand, she frowned at him.

"Now _that_ wasn't very nice," she said with a fake pout, and then aimed another shot at Thor, this time twice as large as her previous ones.

As Thor dodged it, which Gemma frowned upon, Nott ran at him, and Gemma couldn't help but notice her sword vibrating a bit, making a humming sound. Then, suddenly, Nott's sword was overwhelmed by a dark aura, and she swiped at Thor.

Thor probably knew this was going to happen, and could do nothing but dodge her strikes. Eventually, Thor got far away enough to lift his hammer into the air, which apparently had the ability to summon lighting. Then, in a fell swoop, Nott's darkened sword hit Thor's electric hammer, and with the collision of the two forces, both of them flew backwards. Nott fell on her back on the stairs, and Thor hit the ground near the opposite wall.

Loki decided to appear again, except this time there was more of him. He had created clones, and they were all surrounding Thor in a circle. Thor growled as he stood up.

"Enough of your childish games, Loki. Show your true self," he said, grasping his weapon tightly.

All the Loki's shrugged. "If that is what you wish," they all said smugly, and they all disappeared. This left Thor slightly confused, but even more shocked when Loki appeared out of nowhere above him, and landed right on top of him.

Thor managed to shake him off, and Loki landed on his feet, laughing, as the two stalked each other in a never ending circle.

"Stop this Loki," Thor said, "Before I take desperate measures."

Loki laughed. "And what might those be? I have never seen you do such a thing."

Thor sighed, and then lunged himself at Loki, who disappeared before Thor could reach him. Thor landed face first on the ground, and Gemma took this chance to fire off at him again, hitting him successfully in the back. Thor groaned in pain, and got up, his eyes filled with fury.

"Forgive me, mortal," he said, and quicker than Gemma could see, Thor had come over, and picked her up off the ground, holding onto her hair. Gemma cried out in pain, and almost immediately Loki appeared five feet in front of them.

"Put her down, Thor," Loki said, face as serious as ever, "We both know you would never hurt a mortal purposely."

"I'm sorry Loki," Thor said, almost sounding guilty to Gemma's ears, "But I told you I would have to take desperate measures for you to stop. Now surrender Loki, or I will hurt this girl."

Loki paused a moment, and was about to say something, until Gemma got a weird feeling up inside her. A thought immediately appeared in her head, and then she grinned evilly, looking at Loki. She winked at him, and his eyes filled with confusion.

Gemma tried her best to follow her instincts. She closed her eyes in concentration, and willed the power of the necklace to come inside of her, filling her body up with energy. Now she willed it to go through her skin, and she opened her eyes when she heard Thor gasp. Gemma looked at her skin, and saw that it was now blue. She looked back at Loki and Nott, who both looked equally as shocked as Thor sounded.

She smiled, and then willed the power to burst outwards, and then heard Thor cry out in pain. Thor let go of her hair, and Gemma fell to the ground on her front, when she heard a large thump occur several meters behind her, which must have been Thor. She looked up even to find Loki knocked onto his back, and Nott still lying down on the stairs, looking shocked at her.

Loki stood up, wincing a bit, and dusted off the rubble that had gotten on his armor. He walked over to Gemma, and lent her a hand, which she took with no hesitation, pulling herself up from the ground.

"Now _that_ was impressive," he said with a smile, and Gemma smiled back with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't even know what I was doing," she said, and then the pair shared a quick smile, and looked over at Thor. He had crashed into the golden wall, creating quite the large dent in it, and had landed on the ground, lying there still. He looked completely helpless as he got up from the ground, clearly in pain.

"What are you?" he asked, looking straight at Gemma as Loki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Me? Just a regular mortal," she said with a smirk, "Except with quirks."

With that, she fired another ball of energy at him, larger than any other she had made before, and knocked him back onto the ground. Thor groaned, and looked back up, and then something unexpected happened.

A bright cylinder light came down onto Thor, immersing him in colourful lights. It was almost like a rainbow puked on him, and when it disappeared, so did Thor. All that was there was a large dent in the wall and ground, and the very memories of seeing him there, lying helpless.

Loki scoffed a laugh. "The All-Father becomes more so a coward every day," he said, rubbing Gemma's shoulder with his hand.

"I can see why you keep that mortal now, Loki," Nott said, getting up from her position on the stairs, "She's good."

Loki smirked a bit, moving the hand that had been on Gemma's shoulder, and wrapped his arm around Gemma's waist. "I keep her for other reasons as well," he said, glancing down at Gemma, who looked back up at him, wearing a large smile.

Gemma laughed a bit, and looked over at Nott. "Thanks for the compliment, but I still don't like you," she said, a smirk on her face.

Nott grinned happily. "And I you."

"What was that?" a small voice said from upstairs, and everyone's attention immediately went to the top of the stairs, where Carly was now standing. "I heard loud noises. And thunder."

Gemma grinned up at her little sister, who looked like she had gotten up from a nap. "Don't worry, Carly," she said, and then glanced up at Loki with somewhat of a sinister grin.

"We just had to take care of a very, _very_ large and unwanted pest."

**AHA! FINALLY A CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE NOT HAD INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY AT ALL UNTIL NOW! I AM THANKING THE LORD ALL-MIGHTY THAT I MANAGED TO GET AHOLD OF SOME!**

**SO, IF YOU ANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN READING MY BACKSTORY ON NOTT AND LOKI, CALLED 'NIGHT AND MISCHIEF', YOU DEFINITELY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MY QUOTE FROM IT IN THERE, WITH LOKI AND NOTT HAVING NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS READ IT, BECAUSE I FELT THAT NOTT HAD A BACKSTORY THAT NEEDED TO BE TOLD, AND WOULD BE ENTERTAINING TO READ :D**

**I HAVE ALSO BEEN WRITING A THIRD LOKI/OC FANFICTION, ONE WHICH ISN'T TIED IN WITH THIS ONE. IT IS CALLED 'AS FATE MAY HAVE IT', AND TIES IN NORSE MYTHOLOGY WITH THE STORY. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO; I'M ALREADY TOO THANKFUL THAT YOU ARE READING THIS ONE! ESPECIALLY AFTER THE LONG WAIT FOR CHAPTER 17**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**A/N: OKAY, THIS CHAPTER GETS PRETTY DAMN CLOSE TO BEING M RATED, BUT THERE IS NO ACTUAL CONTENT OF IT IN THIS ONE. CAPICHE? GOOD :D**

**Chapter 18: Two Gods of Evil Under One Roof; What Could Go Wrong?**

After Loki had thankfully cleaned up the mess Thor made on his dramatic and destructive entrance into the house, Carly had insisted on knowing what had really happened when there was a big hole in the ceiling. And Loki, being the amazing liar that he is, simply told her that when the thunder storm that she had heard went by, it bumped into the roof and caused it to cave in. And Carly, being the naive seven-year-old she was, actually believed it.

"If those mean and nasty thunder storms come here again, I'll beat them with my magic stick!" Carly had shouted after hearing that, making Gemma palm face in laughter.

It was only a few hours after the occurrence with Thor, and Nott had shut herself up in her room. Carly had gone out to the gardens, accompanied Loki, which Gemma had insisted on because she didn't want Carly accidentally falling to her death. But while everyone else was doing that, Gemma was relaxing on her own bed, wearing a yellow dress, and was reading a book that she found in the library.

The book was definitely not from Earth, but it wasn't like it was in another language either. It was written kindly in English, and Gemma just guessed that it was probably from Asgard. Even the theme of the book seemed Asgardian to Gemma. The main concept of the book was about two people, one Midgardian girl and one Asgardian boy, and they get stuck in a void land, where they have to work together to survive. So far, the two have kissed at least twice after 'discovering their love for each other', which Gemma gagged at, and right now they are battling giant creatures that looked to be a cross between a snake and spider; not a fun combination.

"That novel happens to be one of the most ridiculous books I have ever read in my unnatural life," a voice came from the door, making Gemma jump in surprise, for she hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Of all the things you could possibly do, can't you at least knock before you come in?" Gemma asked, finding a rather smug figure of Loki standing in front of her door.

"If I did that, there wouldn't be nearly as much fun as when I see you tremble in fear at the sound of my voice," Loki said, a smug smile on his face.

"Puh-leeze," Gemma said, rolling her eyes, as she shut her book, "I do not _tremble in fear_."

"Your body says otherwise," Loki said, with a bit of a chuckle, "You cannot _help_ but fear me, darling."

"What has gotten with you and the pet names now? Even Nott doesn't like them," Gemma asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile, "And aren't you supposed to be with Carly?"

Loki smiled mischievously, and began to walk over to the bed. "It seems when I told Carly that I wished to spend some time with you, she complied both immediately and happily."

"Oh, so you're spending some time with me now, are you?" Gemma said, standing up from the bed to stand right in front of Loki, making full eye contact with each other, "You know, you _did_ promise me a lunch after I came back from Olympia, but it never happened."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but he had a smirk on his face. "Did I?" he asked, in mock innocent tone.

"Indeed you did," Gemma said, returning the smirk, "And because you 'forgot', you better make this lunch better than any other we've had."

"Or..." Loki said, his smirk widening to become a sinister grin, as he tangled one of his fingers into Gemma's strawberry blonde hair, "We could do something **much** more interesting and pleasureful than that."

Gemma got what he was getting at. "Loki, I-" she said, but was swiftly interrupted by Loki crashing his lips onto her own. The moment was clearly filled with lust and passion, and though Gemma had been seconds from disapproving Loki's wishes, she wanted him now more than ever.

Loki moved his hands from where they had been to clutch Gemma's waist, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. Gemma moaned with lust and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, attempting to bring herself closer to his height. Loki complied, but assisted her by grabbing onto her ass and lifting her up against him, which Gemma gasped a bit at the tight squeeze he gave her.

Gemma soon wrapped her legs around his waist, taking off most of the weight on Loki's hands. Their lips pulled away for air, but only long enough to take another breath before diving back in for more. Gemma felt Loki's tongue push against her lips, begging for entrance, with Gemma happily granted.

"Loki...," she moaned, as Loki kneaded her two butt cheeks as he gripped them, and her legs tightened around him, their waists grinding together. So well that Gemma could feel the arousal underneath his pants.

"You are mine, and mine alone," Loki said between the lustful kisses, "Do you understand me, mortal?"

"You have made that quite clear," Gemma said with a smile, before she took her arms away from his neck, and pulled at his leather jacket, attempting to take it off of him. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and put her feet on the floor again to release the jacket, before she pulled it off him, and threw it on the floor, leaving him only in his green tunic and leather pants.

"In a hurry are we?" Loki asked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up," Gemma said, before going up to kiss him again.

Then, after a few moments of kissing, the pair didn't even notice the door opening.

"And you said you weren't a whore," Nott said with a smirk, and the two of them looked over at her as she stood in the doorway.

"Nice timing, asshole," Gemma growled, with a bit of a sneer on her face, "Please tell me what urged you to come in? And it better be good, otherwise you'll find out how it feels to be hit by one of my power surges."

Nott sighed. "Puh-leeze. This is awkward enough all ready. Are you the one who happened to accidentally walk in on your best friend and a mortal indulging each other with kisses? I don't think so," she said, with her face neutral, "Anyways, Loki, it seems we have another visitor, and he would like to see you."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Nott, letting go of Gemma. Gemma groaned. "Of all the times people have to visit, why did it have to be today?"

"Believe me darling, I am wondering the same thing," Loki said with a bit of a sneer, bending over and grabbing his sleeveless jacket before putting it on over his tunic. After he put it on, he walked over towards Nott, "And who might this visitor be?"

"Oh, you two already know each other quite well, from what I remember," Nott said with a smirk, "Remember a guy with the name of Set?"

Loki's face went into complete shock, and Gemma looked terribly confused. "Um, who is Set?" Gemma asked, specifically at Loki.

He couldn't help but sneer a bit. "A man I really never wanted to see again," he said, before shoving himself past Nott, but not before Gemma saw him begin to glow gold, clearly going into his full armor. But who was this Set?

"Don't worry about him," Nott said, as if she read Gemma's mind, "Set would never be here to kill Loki; god of evil or not."

"Woah, woah, woah," Gemma said, and then raised an eyebrow, "God of Evil? Isn't Loki already that?"

Nott nodded. "Technically, yes. He is the God of Evil for Asgard, though he hates that title dearly. Set is the god of Evil for the Egyptians."

"Oh god," Gemma said, sounding tired of this, "The Egyptian gods are real too? Please don't tell me we have to murder them as well."

Nott laughed a bit. "No, we should be fine with them. If anything, the Egyptian gods wouldn't want to take part in this little masquerade we're up to," Nott said, before turning around and walking out the door, closely followed by Gemma.

* * *

"Oh come now, Loki. Can't you have a warmer welcome for an old friend?" Gemma heard a sly voice say from downstairs, and she looked down to find another man standing in front of a very, _very_ angry Loki.

He was just about the same height as Loki, and he had black hair as well. But his hair was much messier than Loki's, though it was still straight, and he also had a nineties goatee on his chin. Plus, this guy was lightly tanned, unlike Loki, who had skin as white as snow. Even from a distance, Gemma managed to see that the guy's eyes were a piercing red, and his face was curved into a smile.

The one thing that Gemma almost didn't notice was the man's clothes. Unlike what anyone would think an Egyptian god would wear, like a loin cloth or something, the man wore fairly modern clothing. The man wore dark ripped jeans, black shoes, and had a leather jacket on over top a red t-shirt that said, 'You Can't Have Fun Without A Bit Of Evil'.

"What are you doing here, Set?" Loki asked, the words practically fuming out of his mouth like fire.

"What? Can a man not visit an old friend every once in a while?" Set asked, a smirk on his face, and then his attention went upstairs, looking directly at Nott and Gemma, who were now standing at the top of the stairs. But Gemma could tell that most of the attention was on her.

"So it is true," Set said, turning towards the pair, "You are holding a mortal girl as a guest in your house."

Gemma was clearly taken aback by the comment. There was gossip about her? Already?

"First off, I am **not** your friend," Loki said quite sternly, bringing Set's attentions back to him, "And second of all, she is none of your business."

"Oh, but I believe she is," Set said, looking back at where Gemma was standing, being left by Nott as she climbed down the stairs, "You see, my dear friends wanted to know what exactly was going on, and I believe that she might be a good resource to tell me."

"Listen to Loki, Set," Nott said to him, reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking over to him, "She isn't any of your business."

"Ah, Nott. Thank you for bringing my message to Loki," Set said, a bit of a smile, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Nearly five hundred years," Nott said, returning the smile, and then looked over at Gemma, who was still utterly confused, "We're old friends, no need to worry."

"Oh trust me, I wasn't worried," Gemma said, cautiously walking down the stairs towards the trio, "Who are you anyways?"

Set raised an eyebrow. "Did Nott not tell you?"

"She did," Gemma said, "I just want to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Believe me, I am no horse," Set said with a smirk, and then glanced back at Loki, "Which I am quite thankful for, otherwise dear Loki here might try a few things."

Loki growled, and sneered at Set. "Do not bring that up ever again if you value your life."

Set lifted his hands in mock surrender. "All right, all right. I was just making a point," he said, before turning back to Gemma, "I am Set; known to you mortals as the God of Evil, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Pleasured, I'm sure," Gemma said, reaching the bottom of the stairs, and then looked at Loki, "How exactly do you two know each other?"

"It's quite the story, actually," Set said, a large smile on his face, but Loki continued to frown.

"One of which you won't have the pleasure of telling," Loki growled out while he sneered at Set.

"Oh Loki, for a God of Chaos, you are really no fun," Set said in a fake pout, "Or at least that's around me."

Loki growled again. "What is it you want here, Set?"

Set sighed, and sat on the edge of the fountain. "I was sent down here as punishment for me having some fun by that party-pooper Ra to find out what in the Underworld was going on around the realms. So, here I am."

Nott laughed a bit. "Knowing you and your sense of 'fun', I bet you deserved it."

"Oh puh-leeze," Set said, "That old geezer must have had someone pour some vinegar into his prune juice or something. Otherwise, how could you not see the fun in terrorizing some light elves in Alfheim?"

Even Gemma couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh, but Loki continued to frown.

"If you wish to know what is going on, I will tell you," Loki said with a sneer, "After my plans are finished, all of the realms, including your pitiful city in the realm of Alfheim, where your king lazily sits on his rotting throne, will be mine."

Set's face was unreadable for a moment, until he burst out into laughter, making Loki's sneer grow considerably bigger. When Set noticed it, his laughter died down.

"Oh no, you misunderstand me, friend," Set said, "I am not laughing because I think the idea is foolish. Oh no, I rather like your idea. That is why I am going to join you!"

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Oh come on, don't get your antlers in a twist," Set said, pointing up at Loki's helmet, "It sounds like fun! After all, you might actually have a chance at winning, and I'm not one to be on the losing side. Plus, I can have great fun with that bastard nephew Horus of mine while I'm at it."

Gemma looked at the three of them, still incredibly confused. Set liked the idea of it? Who was Horus? What the hell was going on?

"Gemma," Loki said, walking over to her, clearly sensing her discomfort, and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Ohhhhhh," Set said, as if he had just hit realization, "Loki is in _love_ now. That makes more sense of why you'd keep a mortal here."

"Half mortal, actually," Gemma said, moving her arm so she could rub Loki's back soothingly, making sure he wouldn't burst out into rage at Set's comment. "Or at least we think so. My father was mortal, and we are fairly sure my mother was not."

"Ah, so you're a half breed!" Set said, getting up from his seating on the fountain, "Even better! Rare happening that is. But I'm still confused as why Loki might have chosen you, out of all the women on Midgard. You don't seem all that powerful to me."

Gemma felt the jab from what Set said, and frowned at him. With that, she quickly lifted her arm, and channeled the tesseract power from her necklace to her hand, and shot at him, but only meaning to fly by only an inch or so from Set's face. Then it hit the back wall, creating a circular hole in it, which Set turned around to look at. And when he looked back, he was smiling.

"All right then, you got me wrong," Set said with a smirk, and then turned back to Loki, "Nice specimen you got there. Have you had your fun with her yet?"

Gemma's eyes widened, immediately realizing what Set meant, and Loki's sneered deepened. "Why would I ever wish for you to be on my side, Set?" Loki asked, clearly wishing to change the subject, which Set shrugged at.

"I don't believe you have a choice," Set said with a smirk, "I'm not exactly one who listens to orders and the wants of others."

Loki lightly growled at this, and that was when Nott took over. "All right then, but if any one of us catches you betraying us, I won't hesitate on slitting your throat with Nyx," she said, clearly talking about her sword.

Set sighed. "Oh believe me, I know at least that much Nott. How are you, anyways? I heard about you dying a long time ago, and I must admit, I was pretty disappointed. But since you have now apparently risen from the grave, I have to ask you how you might be alive?"

"I never died," Nott said, her eyes darkening slightly, "I was turned to stone by those damn Olympians after they captured me. I just got back from being in that stoney state."

"So the Olymp-pain-in-the-ass's didn't kill you?" Set asked, and then smiled, "Now **that** makes a hell of a lot more sense. I was wondering how you could have possibly escaped Valhalla, or whatever the heaven for you Asgardians is."

Gemma stifled a laugh from Set's nickname for the Olympians, and Nott spoke again.

"Unfortunately, Mischief and the mortal didn't leave me any Olympians to play around with after they slaughtered them all," Nott said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Ahhhh, now I know why you guys went after Olympia," Set said, "Mr. Mischievous here wanted to get Madame Darkness to be free of her rocky state. Good move, Loki. She's a good ally."

"Indeed," Loki said, his voice serious, "Now leave."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't," Set said, sighing a bit, "After all, now that I have 'pledged my allegiance', so to speak, I'm afraid that Mr. Sun God won't exactly be too happy when I return. Gossip is known to travel unusually fast around the realms, and when he hears about whose side I'm really on... tsk, tsk, tsk."

"You cannot be serious," Loki said, his sneer returning.

"I'm afraid I can be no more serious than I am right now," Set said, and then burst into a grin, "It looks like I'm staying with you guys for a while!"

Loki growled, and let go of Gemma, as he stomped up the stairs as he clenched his fists, and walked back into Gemma's room, clearly a way of telling Gemma he wanted to talk. Gemma sighed, and looked at Nott and Set, and gave them a desperate look.

"Better go deal with Mr. Grumpy Pants," Gemma said, and then specifically looked over at Set, "Just don't destroy anything, alright?"

Set shrugged. "Whatever you say, um..."

"Gemma," she said, now climbing up the stairs, but not before calling back to Nott. "Make sure he keeps his word, Nott!"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Set called back, before Gemma walked over to her door and opened it, shutting it behind her as she walked into her room.

* * *

"AGHHHHHH!" Loki yelled, and Gemma hoped he put up a spell or something to keep the room soundproof. Gemma sighed, and walked over to where he sat on Gemma's ottoman, wringing his hands through his hair as he looked at the floor. She sat down beside him, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Look, I know you may not like him, but you need to simmer down," Gemma said, being quite straight forward, "There is nothing you can do about it."

"I swear one day I'm going to rip his irritating throat out of his neck," Loki said, continuing to look at the ground, and his voice was seething with anger.

Gemma couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Now you know how I felt when you first brought Nott here," she said, and Loki looked up at her, with a bit of a confused look on his face. "Well it's true. I never liked her at the start. Or did you not notice when I threatened her life right in front of you several times?"

Loki stared at her a moment, but then he smirked, sitting upright now, and leaning against the footrest of the bed. "It's been a while since we've sat on this seat together."

"Several weeks, actually," Gemma said, leaning back with him, "And we were in quite the different situation. I didn't trust you nearly as much as I do now."

Loki laughed a bit. "You still shouldn't trust me," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I think I've got you covered," Gemma said, returning the smirk, "Especially after you practically begged for my help when fighting off the Olympians."

He scoffed a laugh. "I did not _beg_ for your assistance. I simply advised it."

"Sure you didn't," Gemma said sarcastically, before snuggling close to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that for a minute or two, comfortable in each other's silence. But that was when Gemma thought of something.

"Loki."

"Yes?"

"Remember what Set said?"

"He said _many _things, Gemma."

"You know, the one where he said that you..."

"That I what?"

Gemma kept silent, feeling incredibly awkward as Loki stared at her expectantly. Then, Loki caught what she was saying, and then leaned in closer.

"Do you believe in his words?" Loki asked her, and she sighed.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. You're so hard to read," Gemma said, looking away at her feet. But Loki took his hand to her chin, and brought it up so their eyes met, and they stared into each other's eyes, creating a mixture of two shades of green.

Then, Loki pressed his lips to Gemma's, but this time wasn't like the others. He hadn't used brute force on pressing it on. This kiss was much softer, and wasn't filled with lust and pure passion. It was filled... with something else. Which Gemma happily accepted.

When Loki pulled away, he brought his forehead to touch Gemma's, and he never lost eye contact with her.

"I feel a feeling of sentiment towards you, Gemma Marks," Loki said, but it was practically a whisper that only Gemma could hear, "I believe I may love you."

Gemma stared into his eyes in complete shock for nothing but a few moments, but then she smiled widely.

"I love you to."

**AHHHHHHHHH! MUSHY GUSHY STUFF! LOVE ADMITTANCE! MOMENTS ALMOST GETTING CLOSE TO SEX! A NEW CHARACTER! SO! MUCH! DRAMA!**

**BUT ANYWAYS, ASIDE FROM THE MUSHY GUSHY STUFF YOU'VE SEEN IN THE BEGINNING AND END OF THIS CHAPTER, I INTRODUCED ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVOURITE CHARACTERS, SET! HE IS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS! I LOVE HIM! I'M SO HAPPY I HAD THE IDEA OF ADDING ANOTHER CHARACTER IN, ESPECIALLY ONE LIKE HIM. HE AND TONY STARK WOULD BE, LIKE, BEST FRIENDS!**

**ALSO, IF YOU DON'T ALREADY NOW, I AM ALSO WORKING ON NOTT'S BACK STORY, WHICH IS IN THE FORM OF MY OTHER FANFICTION, NIGHT AND MISCHIEF! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. I'M HAPPY ENOUGH YOU ARE ALREADY READING THIS ONE!**

**ALRIGHTY THEN, SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM! NEITHER DOES SET, BY THE WAY. **

**SO TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SET? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE MUSHY GUSHY STUFF BETWEEN LOKI AND GEMMA NOW? HOW DO YOU THINK CARLY AND SET SHOULD MEET? AND DO YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN NOTT AND SET?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BOTHERING TO READ THIS SHIT! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 19: Shenanigans With Set and Enter Rin, The Shadow Puppeteer**

It had only been a few hours since Set arrived, and he's already tossed up some trouble. And naturally, the first bit of it was when he met Carly, of all people.

Apparently, Nott had been showing Set around the castle, and when she brought him upstairs, he asked what room Carly's room was. Naturally, Nott didn't tell him, saying that Gemma would kill him if he went in there. So, being Set, he accepted the challenge and opened the door to Carly's room, which brought something none of them were expecting; a typhoon.

Carly had been using her magic again, and she walked out of the room wearing scuba gear after both Nott and Set had been drenched in water. She looked at Nott, and then she looked at Set, and frowned.

"Which one of you ruined my underwater playground?" Carly asked, and immediately Nott pointed at Set, and Set pointed at Nott. Carly frowned, grabbed her 'invisible magic stick', and started whacking them both with it. Originally, everyone thought it was just a thing that Carly made up. But judging from the small bruises both Nott and Set have on their arms, it definitely wasn't.

After the small amount of beating Carly gave the two gods in her rage, Carly eventually calmed down, and cleaned everything up with the enchantment on the castle. That was when Set spoke up.

"I like this girl," he said, talking to Nott and pointing at Carly, "She's got some spunk."

"She certainly does," Nott said, "But if Gemma catches you speaking with her, that tanned skin of your is going to be hung up on her wall as a trophy."

"Oh puh-leeze," Set said, "As much as I'd like to have my skin ripped off me and hung up on a wall, I don't think it's possible for a mortal to do such a thing."

"I can make it happen, believe me," Gemma had said with anger, who had been out of her room for the entire conversation, watching the scene from behind the two gods.

"Heya sissy!" Carly said, shoving past Set and Nott, and running over to hug her sister as the two gods stared at the pair of humans. "Nott and the other guy ruined my underwater playground, but it's alright. I beat them with my magic stick."

Gemma frowned, and looked at the two of them, who both looked shocked at the sneer Gemma was giving them. "You know, knowing Nott, she actually knows better than to barge into my sister's room when she's having fun," Gemma said, bringing her glare fully on Set, as she unraveled Carly's grip off of her leg, and started walking slowly towards Set, "So that leaves only one."

"Hey now, don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart," Set said, raising his hands in front of him and backing away, "I didn't know there was another mortal here. Otherwise I wouldn't have opened the door."

Gemma just growled at him, and Nott couldn't help but smile at Set. "Set, I believe your best chance of surviving right now is to do one thing," she said, and then her grin widened, "Run."

Loki had been in the library the entire time, after he had simmered down from his anger towards Set staying here, and after his chat with Gemma earlier on. He heard some noises coming from the main hall, and he stood up from where he was sitting, and went into the main hall, finding probably the greatest sight he had ever seen; Set running in absolute fear from Gemma, who's eyes were flickering with rage as she shot at him with her powers.

After a few seconds of watching, Loki saw Gemma successfully hit Set in the foot, and he tripped over onto his front. Loki chuckled lightly, and watched Gemma lunge at him after Set had turned himself onto his back, and put her arm on Set's throat.

"I swear to God if I catch you upsetting my sister again, I'll kill you for real!" Gemma growled, holding Set steady underneath her as he tried to get out of her grasp. All humans were stronger in their rage.

"I already told ya, sweetheart!" Set said, his eyes pleading for mercy, "I didn't know it was your sister's room! I didn't even know you had a sister! When Nott told me you didn't want me in there, I thought it might have been a room shielding your diary or something!"

Gemma growled, but was cut off when she heard Loki burst out laughing from the library doors. Immediately, both Gemma and Set, along with Carly and Nott who were watching from above, turned their attentions towards where Loki was, and they watched him laugh like crazy.

"Oh Set," he said, his laughter toning down as he walked towards the pair, "You truly picked the wrong mortal to mess with."

"I can tell," Set said, struggling in attempt to get Gemma off of him, but to no avail. Loki walked over to stand beside where Gemma was sprawled on top of Set, and held out his hand towards Gemma.

"Come now," he said with a smile, "You have made me proud enough as it is."

Gemma looked up at Loki, and smiled, taking the hand and getting off of Set, who sat up once she got off of him.

"So, you have a sister then," Set said, rubbing at his neck, "I was not expecting Loki to be holding host to **one** half mortal, let alone two."

"She's not half mortal, she's full," Gemma said as Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, "We're stepsisters."

"Still, the point remains," Set said, getting up from his spot on the floor, and dusting off some imaginary dirt off his clothes. Then, he looked at Loki, then at Gemma, and then smiled. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Gemma's eyes practically popped out of her skull, and then looked up at Loki, who was doing nothing but smirking down at her. "Ever so possibly," Loki said, never losing eye contact with Gemma.

"Alright, alright," Nott said, walking down the stairs, with Carly following her, "Enough with the _staring into each other's eyes of whom are masking each other's passion and desire for one another._"

"I was thinking the same thing," Set said, as Nott walked up beside him. Carly, however, ran past the two, going over to Gemma and Loki, grabbing onto the skirt of Gemma's turquoise dress.

"What is the little tyke's name anyways? Brunhilda? Gertrude? Hortense?" Set asked, a smirk on his face as Gemma's facial expression darkened considerably.

"No silly," Carly said, a smile widening onto her face, despite Gemma's dark glare at Set, "Carly Marks. I'm Gemma's sissy."

"That would've been my next guess," Set said, but was mainly looking at Gemma, and he winked at her. Then he looked back at Loki. "How did you get these two here anyways? I mean, how did you and Mrs. Overprotective meet up?"

Gemma sneered at the comment, but Loki could do nothing but smirk. "It's quite simple, really. You see, I cleverly broke into her house after her powers had been discovered, and because of her instant attraction to myself we struck a deal, and then we came here."

"Oh that's complete bull shit," Gemma said, frowning at Loki, "You threatened my sister's life. And I was **not** attracted to you."

"Ah, but that is a completely different story now, isn't it?" Loki said, a smug look on his face.

Gemma lightly blushed, and smirked. "_Ever so possibly_," she said, copying Loki's answer from before.

"All right, enough with the mushy stuff," Set said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you are the one who asked," Gemma said, looking over at Set again.

Set shrugged. "Of which is an action that I now regret," he said, stretching out his back as he yawned. "Okay then, when is someone going to show me where I'm going to sleep? Even gods of evil need their shut eye."

Nott rolled her eyes. "You would've seen it already if you hadn't gotten so distracted with Carly's bedroom," Nott said, with a tone of attitude.

"Calm down, Madame Darkness," Set said, "Just lead the way, will you?"

"Call me that again, and I'll make you regret even asking that," Nott said with a sneer, and Loki chuckled.

"I would take her word for that, Set. She has never been one for pet names," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You finally realize that now?" Nott asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I realized that a long time ago, _Night_," he said, his smirk only widening.

Nott's serious face immediately burst out into a smile. "I only thought you would have, _Mischief_."

Set groaned. "So you guys have nicknames for each other, but I can't have nicknames for you? You guys are messed up," he said, before looking at Nott, "Can we head off?"

Nott nodded, and turned to walk up the stairs. She looked back at Loki and Gemma quickly, and smirked at them. "Don't go whoring yourself around, mortal!" she said, and Gemma smirked.

"You just wish you could," Gemma said, and Nott laughed, before she walked towards a door beside the entrance to her own room, and opened it, leading Set and herself inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, now that _that's_ taken care of," Loki said, looking back down at Gemma, who happened to be staring back at him. And in a swift movement, Loki brought his lips down onto hers, which she happily accepted.

"See?" Carly exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, and their attentions went straight to her at her exclamation, for they forgot she was still there. "I told you!"

"You told me what?" Gemma asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not you, him!" Carly said, pointing to Loki, who's face had gone into slight shock, "I told you the princess always comes back for her prince."

Loki's face of shock became a small smirk, and Gemma looked up at Loki. "Now when did _this_ conversation take place?" she asked, her eyebrow now raised at him.

"Quite a while ago, actually," Loki said, "The night when you decided to knee me in places I would prefer to stay untouched by that part of your body."

"By _that_ part of my body?" Gemma asked, a smile growing on her face, "You mean you would prefer others?"

"Perhaps," Loki said, almost purring it into her ear as he bent down to it, and chills went down Gemma's back, but she just giggled, as if she were a little girl with a giant crush.

"I think I should leave you two love birds alone," Carly said with a smile, before running up the stairs, and running into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Gemma looked back up at Loki. "What do we do now?" she asked, and he thought a moment.

"I think it is time you saw my chambers, love," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She raised an eyebrow at him playfully. "I thought you told me I wasn't allowed up there?"

"Oh, but that was so long ago," he said, gently nipping his teeth on her neck, which she gasped at slightly, but then moaned in pleasure. "Plus, I do not wish for us to be interrupted this time."

Gemma giggled slightly. "Alright then, I'm good with that," she said, and then the hand that was on her waist, spun her around, so that they were facing each other. Then, in a flash of light, the main room was gone.

* * *

Everything in the tenth realm was dark, and stars kept unknown to the Asgardians hung in the sky, creating a unique sight only few have ever been able to see. A girl wearing a long black gown, covering her light purple skin which was decorated with white ridges, who had pure white hair on her head that lead down to her hips, walked through the caverns that lead to the throne room, where her father would most likely be.

Her red eyes scanned over the caverns as she walked down them with haste. Everything had been going as planned until now, and she needed to do something about it. Hidden in her sleeve happened to be a long, ridged dagger which had been dipped in the strongest and most deadly of poisons, of which she would use only if truly necessary.

Finally, after a moment or two of walking, the girl made it to the throne room, where her father, Thanos, sat upon a large black throne. Also standing there was the Other, and the two seemed to be in a deep and serious type of conversation.

"The Asgardian should not be allowed to live," the Other said, but Thanos simply shook his head.

"He is serving us well," Thanos said, "He has taken two realms, one of which was extremely powerful."

The girl scoffed a laugh as she walked in. "Is that sympathy, my lord?" she asked, now having both the Other and Thanos turning their attentions to her, "I never thought I'd see the day when the mighty titan lord Thanos would be merciful."

Thanos kept a neutral face when he saw his daughter walk in. "Rin," he said, as she walked in further with a smirk on her face.

Rin nodded, and then looked at the Other. "Leave us," she said, but when he hesitated, she frowned, "_Now_."

And with that, the Other left the room, leaving Rin and her father alone.

"What is it you want, Rin?" Thanos asked, sounding bored already.

Rin sneered. "What _exactly_ are you planning to do about Loki?"

"The Asgardian?" Thanos asked, raising an eyebrow, "I intend on using him to his full potential, and then I shall leave him be to live the rest of his pathetic life in Vanagard."

"Leave him be? LEAVE HIM BE?" Rin said, getting frustrated, "After all he shall know and all the power that he already holds, you are simply going to let him go? Are you so much a fool?"

Thanos frowned. "He is loyal."

"He is a _trickster_!" Rin said angrily, walking up closer to her father, "And if you didn't notice, he already has powerful allies other than ourselves!"

"Nothing but a human, another Asgardian, and an Egyptian god," Thanos said, his frown deepening.

"She is _not_ human!" Rin growled, "She is a threat! She can manipulate the tesseract's power to be used for her own purposes! If she were to switch sides of this battle, then we would be in great danger."

"The Asgardian has her under his control."

"She is unpredictable!"

"ENOUGH!" Thanos yelled in rage, getting up from his seat on his throne, "I HAVE MADE MY DESCISION, AND THAT IS FINAL! I AM IN CONTROL OF THIS, AND YOU ARE NOT!"

Rin was taken aback, startled by her father's outburst. Her rage disappeared from her face, and she sighed.

"You are right father," she said, looking at the ground, "I was wrong."

Thanos smiled, and sat back down upon his throne. But then, unexpectedly, Rin lifted her head, her eyes filled with now filled with more rage than before.

"I was wrong to think you could be a great puppet for myself when completing a task as vital as this," she said, and in a swift movement, she took out her dagger, and stabbed Thanos in his largest heart. He gasped suddenly, looking up at Rin in complete shock and unbelieving thoughts at her actions. Rin smiled sinisterly, and before her father closed his eyes for the last time, she said one last thing to him.

"And how can a puppet master be great when the puppets are not?"

**THANOS IS DEAD! BUT NOT BY LOKI, BUT HIS OWN DAUGHTER! HIS MERCILESS AND HATEFUL DAUGHTER, MIGHT I ADD! A WHILE BACK, I DECIDED THAT ALMOST _ALL_ OF LOKI/ANYONE FANFICTIONS INCLUDE HAVING TO DEFEAT THANOS, SO I CHANGED THAT! NOW THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEFEAT THANOS' DAUGHTER, WHO IS A HELL OF A LOT WORSE!**

**ANYWAYS, I WAS GOING TO HAVE SOME SMUT IN THIS STORY, BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER OF IT WHEN I TRIED. SO, I HAVE HEARBY DECREED THAT THERE SHALL BE NO SMUT, FOR THE PURPOSE THAT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO WRITE SUCH A THING! I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THOSE LOOKING FORWARD TO SUCH THINGS, BUT IT CANNOT HAPPEN WITHOUT HORRID SKILLS IN WRITING IT!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**~SHOULD NOTT AND SET BE IN A RELATIONSHIP IN THE FUTURE?**

**~EVENTUALLY IN THIS FANFIC, WE ARE GOING TO LEARN WHO GEMMA'S BIRTH MOTHER REALLY IS? WHO DO YOU THINK?**

**~IF LOKI'S AND GEMMA'S RELATIONSHIP WAS GOING TO GO FAR, SHOULD THEY HAVE KIDS? WHO SHOULD THEY BE?**

**~ARE YOU SURPRISED AT THANOS' SUDDEN DEATH BY DAUGHTER, OR DID YOU SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS COMING?**

**~IF CARLY WERE TO PLAY A PRANK ON SET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? BE AS ORIGINAL AND AS CRAZY AS YOU'D LIKE!**

**SO, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 20: Let the War Begin**

The morning rays of the sun of Vanagard hit Gemma's face, causing her to slowly and peacefully wake up. Usually, she had her curtains drawn in her room, which she reminded herself to do most of the time before going to bed. But if the curtains were drawn, then why was there sunshine in her room? Gemma opened her eyes, and her question was immediately answered; she wasn't in her room. She was in _Loki's_ bed. **In Loki's room_._** Last night, they had... oh god.

Gemma fully tuned into the world around her, remembering everything that had happened last night. She felt a long, cold arm wrapped around her bare waist, and her back was up against a cool chest, which rose up and down with every breath. Cool, minty gusts of air were hitting against Gemma's neck, and she twisted slightly, finding a bare Loki cuddling his face into her neck.

Oh god. So it _wasn't_ a dream.

Clearly Gemma had been making too much movement, because Loki's eyes fluttered open tiredly, and his once peaceful face was replaced with a grin, aimed towards Gemma.

"Good morning, Gemma," he said, in a rather smug voice.

Gemma was still utterly shocked, and stared straight into Loki's eyes. "Did we seriously..."

Loki's grin only grew, and he nodded, which only made Gemma's eyes widen even more.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed.

He chuckled a bit. "And might I say that you enjoyed _every_ moment of it," he said, his smile becoming a smirk, "as did I."

"Oh by god," Gemma said, bringing a hand to her head.

"Yes, by a god," he said, sounding rather proud of himself, but then his face wavered, "Do you regret it?"

Gemma shook her head. "Of course not, no! I'm just... surprised. My V-card is gone..."

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "V-card?"

"It's a mortal thing," Gemma said, trying to move, but winced at the sudden shock of pain, "God damn it, everything hurts."

The smug smile returned back to Loki's face, as he rubbed one of the fingers on the hand holding her waist against her skin. "Let us just say I gave you no mercy whatsoever."

"How does that not surprise me?" Gemma said, groaning a bit as she attempted to move again, this time successfully sitting up. Then she realized she was completely bare, and covered herself with one of the fur blankets in shock. Loki chuckled a bit at this, and he sat up as well.

"You realize you need not cover," Loki said, "It is not like I have not seen your bare skin. Or touched all of it."

"Okay, enough with the sexual harassment," Gemma said, bending backwards slightly to stretch out her back. "I wonder where Carly thinks I am. After all, she doesn't know about... you know."

"Sex?" Loki said, his grin only widening at her discomfort with the subject.

"Yeah, that," Gemma said grimly, and then looked back at Loki, "Don't look. I'm going to change."

Loki sighed. "Like I said before, it is not like I have not seen you bare. I just did last night."

"I don't care. I still have some dignity and modesty left, and I plan on keeping it," Gemma said, and was about to grab her turquoise dress, of which had been ruffled on the floor, but when she grabbed for it, it disappeared in front of her eyes. After a look of shock, her face became overwhelmed with rage, and she looked back at Loki, who's eyes were filled with mischief.

"What's wrong, darling? Missing something?" he asked, his voice just about as mischievous as his eyes.

"Give me my dress back, Loki," Gemma said sternly, and her voice couldn't be any more unamused.

"Oh, I don't think I shall," he said, moving his way closer to Gemma, and as a cause of her wishes to stay covered, she couldn't move without the fur blanket slipping from her grasp. "In fact, I might just take away all your clothes for the sake of your extreme amount of 'modesty'"

Gemma's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Loki's eyes practically gleamed as he skimmed over her figure, and he moved his lips to suck on Gemma's neck passionately. "I may be one for lying, but this is one thing I shall never lie about."

Gemma had to keep back a moan from his actions, but she fought it off, because she knew that if she did, she would just be feeding his ego. Then, with a sudden thought, an amazing idea came into her mind.

"Okay, whatever you say," Gemma said smugly, "I'm sure **Set** would also be happy about this deal."

The movements on her neck immediately went to a halt when she had spoken the man's name, and Loki pulled away from her neck, his face absolutely priceless while she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Then, his face went completely stern. "No."

Gemma couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, but you don't want to ruin his fun, do you? And even better, if you don't give me back my clothes, he'll be able to see all you have, and by that I mean _every bare inch of my skin_."

"He is not deserving of such things," Loki said, completely serious as he snapped his fingers, and the dress appeared on Gemma's form. She threw the fur blanket off of her body, thanking God that she wasn't nude anymore. She noticed Loki had gotten dressed as well as he climbed out of the bed, straightening his jacket as he stood up. Gemma stood as well, and walked over to Loki.

"We better get back, otherwise I won't be able to hear the end of it from Set _or_ Nott," Gemma said, and Loki nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist as she stood next to him. Then, in a flash of light, they disappeared.

* * *

Thanos' dead body had been littered on the floor, and Rin, who looked to most to be only fourteen years of age, sat upon the black throne that had been his death bed. Her dagger was now back in its sheath, and she sat up straight in the chair, feeling all of the power it signified crawling into her.

"What has happened here?" a scraggly voice came, and Rin turned her head to see that the Other had re-entered.

"Nothing but the task of throwing away old toys," Rin said, and the Other walked over, but stared at Thanos' lifeless body as it lay on the floor.

"He was your father," The Other spoke, but not in concern, but in confusion.

"He was nothing but a puppet that wore away with time," Rin said with an emotionless face, "Thankfully he had completed his purpose."

"Why?" the Other asked, only seven feet from where Rin sat now.

"Because he became weak," Rin said, a scowl coming on her face as she stared at her father's body, "And what is the point of owning a weak puppet when you can bring things into your own hands."

"And you think because he is dead, you are now ruler of the tenth realm?" The Other asked, snarling at the daughter of Thanos a bit, "Remember that I was created by Hel herself."

"And what an accomplishment that was," Rin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, before she stood up, and walked towards the Other. "I am the eldest of the children of Thanos, and was meant to rule after he. Never you."

"What makes you think I shall not attempt to take your rule?" he said, his snarl growing.

"Easy," Rin said, stopping in her tracks as a smirk grew on her face, "Because puppets should never go up against their masters."

And with that, Rin swooped down from the throne at incredible speeds at the Other, which he dodged. But that was not what Rin was aiming for. Instead of grabbing him, she aimed to grab hold of his shadow, which she tightened in her grasp. The Other yelled out in pain, and he dropped to his knees, and Rin's smirk only grew.

"Shadows are nothing but replicas of a person's soul," Rin said, pulling at the shadow to bring another scream from the Other, "A mirror of a man, but harder to catch. Or at least for someone who is not me."

And with that, she let go of the Other's shadow, as it placed itself back on the ground, and the Other breathed in and out desperately, clutching his chest.

"That was only a small fraction of my power," Rin said, turning around and returning to the throne, and sitting down upon it, "If you dare disobey me, _creature_, I will do much worse than Thanos could have ever done to you. I am not merciful, and I never plan to be, unlike he."

The Other began to regain his footing as he stood up from the floor, still panting as if he was a dog. He looked up at Rin through his gruesome stare, and his face remained emotionless.

"What is your will?" he asked, and Rin's face grew a rather sinister grin.

"Capture the small one. Bring her here."

* * *

"So where have _you_ two been?" Set's voice came, as Loki and Gemma appeared in the main hall, finding Set and Nott both sitting on the fountain's edge.

"Nothing that would concern you," Loki said, tightening his grasp on Gemma's waist.

"Yeah right," Set said, a smirk playing on his face, and mischief dancing around in his eyes, "Tell me, did you finally have your fun with her? Been long enough, from what I've heard from little Carl."

"Carl?" Gemma said, her face becoming enraged. He had been speaking with Carly? And given her a boy's name as a nickname? Oh he was going to get it.

"Hey, loosen your corset," Set said, "She actually came to me and spoke, not me to her. I don't have a death wish, sweetheart."

"And why the hell would she want to come and talk to you?" Gemma asked, and Set shrugged.

"I don't actually think the idea of her coming to me was for the purpose of talking, or at least at first," Set said, "I was talking to Nott in the dining room this morning, and little Carl came in and handed me a box without saying a single word. So, being the _gentleman_ I am, I opened it, and POOF! Pink glitter all over my clothes."

Even Gemma couldn't help but have to stifle a laugh. That definitely sounded like Carly.

"She is becoming more and more like you everyday," Gemma said, looking up at Loki, who was smiling as well.

"I don't believe it is only me who she is rubbing off of," Loki said, before both of them brought their attentions back to Nott and Set.

"He forgot to mention the bit where Carly yelled, 'SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU LOSER!' after he opened the box," Nott said, her grin widening.

"I only cut out that part for little Carl's own dignity," Set said, and the nickname he had given her younger sister angered Gemma again, but she decided to let this one slide. Knowing Set, she knew he wouldn't stop no matter how many death threats she could give him.

It looked like Loki was about the say something, but then the ground began to shake again. Gemma groaned. "Don't tell me that the thunder guy is back. Then I'll have to kick his ass out the door again."

Loki shook his head, looking equally as shocked as Gemma was, and then looked over to Set and Nott, who were also confused. It seemed no one knew what was going on.

"I am really hoping right now that little Carl just set off fireworks in her room or something," Set said, his eyes looking around the room, desperately searching for the source of the small earthquake.

Then, the front doors burst open. As immediate as that happened, tens upon tens of Chitauri ran in, shooting at the four beings who stood there, completely shocked and confused. Nott took out her sword while Gemma summoned some Tesseract energy, while Loki's scepter glowed into his hand, which he grasped onto tightly. Then there was Set, who's hand now held a newly appeared staff, which was long and black, save for the giant red orb attached to the top. After everyone had their weapons, the Chitauri launched themselves at the four, bringing in the battle.

"OKAY!" Set yelled over top the sounds of battle, while fending off several Chitauri, "DEFINITELY NOT FIREWORKS! DEFINITELY **NOT** FIREWORKS!"

Gemma shot several balls of energy at the Chitauri, while trying to stay as close to Loki as safely possible. "I THOUGHT YOU CONTROLLED THESE GUYS!" she yelled at him, with a look of confusion on her face while she continued to shoot at the aliens.

"I am afraid not, darling!" he shouted, while fending off some Chitauri with his spear, "I am not their ruler! Thanos is!"

Bells rang inside Gemma's head as she recognized the name from when the two of them had been talking the night when they had dinner in the pavilion. "YOU MEAN THE GUY WHO I SAID COULD SUCK MY BOOBS?" she cried, and she noticed Set trying to stifle a laugh as he fought off the Chitauri.

"That would be him!" Loki said, stabbing an alien in the gut, before swiping off the head of another.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, but I really don't like him right now!" Nott cried, summoning some darkness, and incinerating some Chitauri with it.

"I second that notion!" Set yelled, and some red sand flew out from one of his hands, of which was outstretched towards his opponents, consuming several Chitauri with a thin layer, before they disintegrated completely.

Gemma snarled as a Chitauri came jumping at her, which she quickly shot off, but what she did not notice was one sneak up from behind her, and bite her arm, which she yelped at. But thankfully, Loki had seen her in peril, and blew the Chitauri off of her with his spear's magic. Gemma's arm was bleeding and in a lot of pain, but she ignored it as much as possible. She needed to protect these guys. She needed to protect...

Gemma's eyes widened. "WHERE IS CARLY?" she cried, in sudden worry.

"I don't know!" Set yelled, but not before beating the living crap out of an alien with his staff. But, to Gemma's dismay, her question was answered too soon with an ear-piercing scream coming from above.

Gemma had turned her gaze up to the second floor, finding the worst sight she had ever seen. Carly was being dragged off by a creature who was clearly not Chitauri, for he had purple skin, and a even more gruesome face. After she had screamed, her mouth had been covered by his hand, of which had more fingers than most humans did.

"CARLY!" Gemma cried, and looked over at Loki, who was also staring up at the creature holding Carly. Loki's and Gemma's faces were exactly the same; filled with shock, worry, and extreme concern. But there was also one more noticeable thing; they both had extreme anger towards the creature holding Carly captive in his arms.

And through its gruesome mouth, the creature spoke, as Carly wriggled around in his grasp. "You will come to the tenth realm if you ever wish to see this girl alive again. I do this in the glory of Hel," he said, and as quickly as the creature had come, it disappeared. Along with Carly.

"NO!" Gemma cried, completely forgetting about the Chitauri around her, and they jumped on her, biting at her skin. But in her rage, she screamed, and released the same type of energy as she had used on Thor, except with the Chitauri, it incinerated them all. Every single one.

Loki, Set, and Nott had all been knocked to the ground because of Gemma's massive power wave, and looked up enough to see Gemma drop on her knees, and stare at the ground, tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes.

"Gemma," Loki said, sitting up from his spot on the ground, and crawling over to her as she knelt on the ground.

"She's gone," Gemma said, crying her absolute eyes out, "She's just... gone."

Loki gave Gemma a pitiful look, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she was going to shove off, but she decided against it, for it was comforting. As he did that, both Nott and Set sat up from where they were on the ground, and looked over at the two.

"Hey now, sweetheart. She isn't gone," Set said, but only got a nasty look from Gemma, "I meant she isn't gone, per say, as in she isn't dead. She's just been kidnapped by an ugly purple monster. That's all."

And with that, Set got nasty looks from everyone, _especially_ from Loki.

"You are not helping anyone by saying that, Set," Nott said, eyeing at Set.

"No, it's fine," Gemma said, getting shocked looks from everyone present in the room. "I needed to hear that. She isn't dead gone, she's just... gone."

"We'll get her back," Nott said, stretching out some muscles in her arms, "To hell if I'm going to let her stay captured. Mortal or not."

"Madame Darkness is right," Set said, "I've known the chick for less than twenty four hours, and even she's grown on me."

Gemma sighed, and then looked over at Loki, who's face was still in slight shock. "What's wrong, Loki?"

"He said in the glory of Hel," Loki said.

"So, what does that have anything to do with it?" Set asked, but then Gemma gasped in realization.

"Hel is..."

"My daughter," Loki said, "My only daughter, in fact."

"Holy shit," Set said, "Talk about the rebellious type. What type of child sends aliens after her father, probably wishing to have the guy killed?"

"Believe me, Hel would be rather happy in doing so if she were given the chance," Loki said grimly, "But she does not rule the Chitauri. Thanos does."

"Then why would it be in the 'Glory of Hel'?" Gemma questioned, but Loki shook his head.

"I do not know," he said, but then attempted to stand up, his body sore from both the battle and Gemma's outburst. Once he got himself steadied, he held out a hand towards Gemma, which she took, standing up on her feet.

"So what the hell are we going to do about this?" Set asked, standing up as well, but wincing a bit when he put pressure on his left leg.

"I think it's simple enough," Nott said, getting up on her feet as well, "We go to the tenth realm, kick some ass, and leave with Carly."

"Yeah, but what about Hel?" Gemma asked, "Does she live in the tenth realm?"

"No, she lives in what you mortals call Hell," Loki said, "She usually cannot leave there, for that was where she was born."

"Wait a minute," Set said, "Are you telling me _she's_ the kid who took over the underworld after I got my brother to take over there?"

Loki nodded, and Set laughed a bit. "Well, judging by our intertwined pasts with each other, me going to visit her isn't exactly going to bring benefit to our favor."

"Wait, we're going to Hell?" Gemma asked, and Loki nodded.

"It only makes sense. After what the Other said, it seems we may get some answers if we give my daughter a visit," Loki said, and then looked over at Set. "I wasn't planning on bringing you anyways. I will take Gemma with me, and you and Nott shall stay here."

"You're kidding me," Nott said in annoyance, "You're leaving me out of the battle again! Let alone sentencing me to stay here with only this moron as company."

Set put a hand over his heart in mock pain. "You hurt me with your words, Nott," he said in a fake pout.

Gemma couldn't help but smile, and looked up at Loki. "When are we leaving then?"

"Now, naturally," Loki said, "We don't want to keep Carly waiting, do we?"

A slight frown came on Gemma's face, only because he had reminded her of her younger sister's situation, but she nodded. With that, Loki wrapped an arm around Gemma's waist, and sighed a bit and saying something before there was a flash of light:

"Off to Hell, we ride."

**HEYA! HAPPY '20 CHAPTERS SUCCESSFULLY WRITTEN' DAY! :D**

**DRAMA, SO MUCH DRAMA! POOR CARLY IS GONE! RIN'S POWERS HAVE BEEN SHOWN! AND NOW GEMMA AND LOKI HAVE TO GO VISIT HIS DAUGHTER HEL, WHO ISN'T GOING TO BE TOO HAPPY WHEN SHE HEARS HER FATHER IS COMING TO VISIT! NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OVER THE PAST SEVERAL MONTHS OF WRITING THIS, AND I'M SERIOUSLY THINKING OF MAKING A SEQUAL TO THIS FANFICTION, IF ALL THINGS GO AS PLANNED. AND THANK YOU FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO READ THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SO, IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW, I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER FANFICTION CALLED 'NIGHT AND MISCHIEF', WHICH IS NOTT'S BACKSTORY WITH LOKI AND ALL THAT STUFF. IF YOU TAKE YOUR TIME TO READ IT, I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY DO NOW! :D**

**QUESTIONS:**

**RIN: COMPLETE BITCH OR MISUNDERSTOOD CHARACTER? **

**SHOULD NOTT AND SET BE IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER? :O**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HEL IS GOING TO BE LIKE?**

**WHO DO YOU THINK GEMMA'S MOTHER IS?**

**WHAT'S YOUR THEORY ON HOW GEMMA CAN CONTROL THE TESSERACT ENERGY?**

**SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AWESOME! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 20: Enter Hel, the Hateful Child of Loki**

As the flash of light around Gemma and Loki faded, Gemma found herself in a completely different change of scenery. Incredibly unlike the sights of the main hall in Vanagard, Hell wasn't a nice looking place. Not in the slightest. The ground was practically dried mud under their feet, and all around the two were walls that looked to be made of the same mixture as the floor. There was no sky, no windows, and it was awfully humid. On the walls, there were torches made of what looked to be human bone, and were lit with red fire, of whose heat could be felt even from where Gemma was standing.

It was dead awful. Literally.

Gemma felt Loki's grip on her waist tighten slightly, and he began to walk down the corridor they were in. "Welcome to Hell, darling," Loki said as he walked, and Gemma could hear the hostility in his voice.

"I would have thought there would be more flaming pits of incinerating flame," Gemma said, only being half sarcastic.

"Right now we are in my daughter's mansion," Loki said, and then a slight smile came on his face, "The flaming pits of incinerating flame are outside."

Gemma frowned. "Oh," she said, as they continued to walk down the darkly lit corridors. She couldn't help but notice a glimmer of worry on Loki's face, but she couldn't blame him. If you had been walking through Hell, literally, you wouldn't exactly be all cheery about it.

As they walked down the hallway, Gemma couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. All she could hear was the movement of the flames on the bone torches. She had expected to hear the screams of pain, and pleas for mercy and release coming from souls of the dead. But no, Hell was unexpectedly silent. No screams or pleas. Just silence. _Comfortable silence_.

Suddenly, Loki came to a halt, and looked down at Gemma, who looked right up at him in confusion from the stopping in his movements, finding his face probably as serious as it could possibly get. "Gemma, I wish for you to remember that Hel and I are not exactly on the best of standards," Loki said, his voice as serious as his face, "So please do not be surprised if she tries to kill me or you. Understand?"

Gemma nodded, and Loki made a slight smile, and began to walk down the hall again. But it was only about ten seconds later when a door came into sight, though it wasn't exactly pleasing one. This door wasn't made of gold, like Vanagard, or wood, like Earth, but instead it was made of bones. _Human_ bones. Skulls and bones decorated the door, and the handles happened to be made of the hands of humans. Gemma shivered, thinking that if Hel was going to be the least bit nice, Gemma could get her to hire a new interior decorator.

As Loki and Gemma approached the doors, Gemma heard the sound of them creaking open on command, and the pair walked through them, and entered an entirely different room. This room was giant, and was a long rectangular shape. It had windows, but they were tinted so no one could see outside or in, and were dressed with red curtains. The walls and floors were made of stone, and on the floor there was a long red rug, which led up to a platform at the far end of the room. And on it was a large throne made out of the bones of humans, which disgusted Gemma still. But what disgusted Gemma even more was that there was a person sitting on it.

Sitting upon the rather disgusting throne was a girl. She looked to be only fourteen or fifteen, and truthfully, she was really pretty. She had pale skin, red lips, and long black hair. Like Set, her clothing was fairly modern. The girl wore a black, long sleeved top, and wore a black lace jacket on top of that, which had a golden zipper on it which had been zipped up. She also wore dark ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse on her feet. On her hands, she wore a pair of black gloves, and the girl now had her entire body covered in clothing, other than her face. And attached to her side was the sheath of a sword, of which held such a weapon inside of it.

After the two had entered, the girl noticed their arrival as she sat sideways on the throne, her legs hanging over one of the arm rests, and her red eyes immediately turned on them. And almost as immediate as her stare, a sneer came of her face. "What are _you_ doing here?" she snarled out, and clearly she was talking to Loki.

"Can a father not visit his daughter on occasion?" he asked, a small smirk coming on his face.

Hel's expression darkened considerably. "I am **not** your daughter. You are not worthy enough to have a dog as your child, let alone I," she said, and then turned her attentions to Gemma, "And who is this? One of your wenches? What will you do with her when you are done? Shall you do what you did to my own mother?"

Loki's face darkened in anger, and Gemma was going to raise an eyebrow in confusion, but fought against it, and kept a neutral face. "I am Gemma Marks. I'm from-"

"Midgard, I know," Hel interrupted, sounding incredibly bored. Gemma guessed even Asgardian teenagers still had huge attitudes. "I can tell by that pathetic excuse of a body. I don't even have to inspect your soul to find out, not that I would ever want to."

Gemma was taken aback by this, and Loki sneered. "Do not speak of Gemma in such fashion," he said, and Hel smirked.

"Oh come now, _Laufeyson_," she said, and then her smirk darkened, "We both know you are going to ditch her eventually anyways. Like you did my mother."

Now Gemma was getting concerned, and looked up at Loki. "What exactly did you do to her mother?" she asked, her voice incredibly serious.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Angraboda was a mistake," he said, and Hel stood up in anger.

"She was your mate!" Hel yelled at him, "She bore you three children, the first two of which you were ashamed of! You banished them off, and when you heard of her pregnancy with me you threw her into the deepest pit in Hell!"

Gemma's eyebrows raised, and she looked at Loki. "You did what?"

"Oh, so he never told you?" Hel asked, suddenly amused, but rage still glimmered in her eyes, "Naturally he would not. It's such a gruesome tale of how I was born. Of how he intended to kill both me and my mother at the same time. And how she died, and I was born dead, yet still alive. Born _undead_."

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled, spanning out his arms behind him in rage. The look on Gemma's face was indescribable. How could he throw his mate, let alone anyone, into Hell?

"NO, NOT ENOUGH!" Hel yelled back at him, equally as angry as he was, "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I AM LIKE THIS!"

And with that, Hel's form changed. Her once beautiful face was now covered in night-black scars, which were edged deep into her now ashen grey skin. Her once red lips became a deadly black, but her red iris' stayed the same. Then, Hel pulled up the sleeve of both her jacket and shirt, and Gemma gasped. Where her arm should be, there was nothing but bone. Literally. No muscles, no skin. Just bone.

"STOP!" Gemma yelled out, catching both of the Asgardians off guard a bit, and both gave her a rather shocked look for her outburst. "JUST STOP!"

"Gemma..." Loki said, trailing off at the end, the rage extinguished from his eyes.

"Look," Gemma said, specifically looking at Hel, "We came here to find out if you are the reason Carly, my little sister, is captured. So, are you?"

Hel stared at Gemma a moment, and then switched back to her Asgardian form, and sat down on the throne. "No," she said, all signs of rage off her face, "I did not know of you, or such a sister of yours, until now. I do not know why you would ever suspect me of doing such things. Kidnapping mortals isn't exactly a hobby of mine."

"Carly was kidnapped in the so called, 'Glory of Hel,'" Loki said, sneering a bit, "How can we be sure you are not lying to us."

Hel laughed. "Glory of Hel? Jeez, no one _ever_ says that anymore. Not since ancient times," she said, and then thought a moment, "But then again, there are... never mind. It is none of your business."

"I think it is **quite** our business," Loki said angrily, "Gemma and her sister are quite dear to me. A creature known as the Other came into our home only less than an hour ago, and took Carly out of our grasps in your name."

Hel's eyes widened, and her full attention was now on Loki. "The Other? How do you know of him?"

"Let us say I had the terrible pleasure of meeting him in my fall on the Tenth realm," he said, his sneer only growing.

"How did you find the tenth realm," she said, almost a whisper, and then her eyes became enraged as they looked upon Loki. "HOW!"

"What does it matter?" Gemma asked, stopping Loki from yelling back, because then they'd just be back to square one. "How do _you_ even know about the tenth realm? It was unknown to everyone until Loki found it."

"Not everyone," Hel said, with a bit of a sneer, "I knew about it before anyone else in the universe did. For I _created_ the tenth realm."

This caught both Loki and Gemma off guard, bringing shock to both their faces. She... what?

"How did you manage such a feat?" Loki asked, utterly bewildered by the statement.

"Easily," Hel said, "About five hundred years ago, only a while after I had stopped aging, I came upon a source of power known as the Tesseract. With it, I created the tenth realm, and the creatures that reside in it. At the time, I needed a place that I could escape to. A place that I had not been burdened to by someone else's decision."

"Wait a minute," Gemma said, "That means you created the ugly purple monster that took my sister?"

"Indeed," Hel said, nodding her head, "Let us just say he was a prototype of my larger project."

"Thanos," Loki said, cluing into what she was talking about, "You created Thanos."

"Again, yes," Hel said, rolling her eyes as a sign that she was getting a bit annoyed, "He is my companion, and I made him so he could rule over the tenth realm when I could not tend to it."

"Did you create the flying lizard things too then?" Gemma asked.

"The Chitauri? No. Thanos did that himself with my assistance. Both of us wished for a way to protect the tenth realm, in case something violent were to occur," Hel said, "But they are offline, and have been ever since they were created."

"No, they haven't," Gemma said, "Loki used them to attack and take over Earth a while ago. And Olympia as of recent."

Hel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, _Loki_ used them?"

"Thanos ordered me to do so soon after I had fallen on the tenth realm," Loki said, showing no emotion in his expression.

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever," Hel said, shaking her head, "Thanos never wished for such a thing, not even once. To be truthful, he actual never showed any concern for the other realms."

"Well he seems to have a lot for them now," Gemma said sternly, and Hel stood up from her throne, and walked over to one of the walls with haste. Against it was a table made of human bones, like much of the décor in her mansion, and on top of it was a shape covered in red cloth. As soon as she had gotten over to it, she ripped the cloth off of the figure, revealing a golden hand mirror encrusted with blue gems, which sat on a small stand, also made of bone.

Hel picked up the mirror, and just when Gemma thought she was just going to look into her own reflection, she actually screamed into it. "THANOS!" she yelled into it, leaving Gemma bewildered. In curiosity, Gemma walked over to Hel, as did Loki, and looked at the mirror from behind her.

What the two had been expecting to find was a reflection of the girl in front of them, but they were wrong. Instead, the glass in the mirror was completely pitch black, and it swirled around on the surface. Then, the black dissipated, revealing someone they did not expect to see; a purple skinned girl, with long white hair, and red eyes.

"Oh, Hel," the girl said, "How lovely to hear from you."

"Where is Thanos, Rin?" Hel asked sternly, "I need to speak with him."

The girl, apparently named Rin, laughed. "Oh, I am afraid my father is not here right now at the moment."

Loki and Gemma both raised an eyebrow. Father? Thanos had a child?

"He cannot be anywhere else, Rin," Hel said, snarling a bit, "This is an urgent matter."

"Urgency cannot be found anywhere in death, Hel," Rin said with a smirk, and Hel's eyes widened.

"What is it you speak of?" she asked, completely shocked at Rin's statement.

"Thanos is dead, _Lady Death_," she said, "I rule the tenth realm now. And since I am not your creation, but his, you do not rule me as you did Thanos."

"What?" Hel said, but it was more of a gasp than speech.

Rin giggled. "Oh Loki," she sang, "I know you're there. After all, I made you go take a visit to see your daughter when I asked the Other to take your lover's sister in Hel's name. I know that your lover is present as well."

Loki scowled, and looked into the mirror. "Who are you?" he said with a sneer.

She giggled. "If you did not already hear with those dull Asgardian, or should I say _Jotun_ ears of yours, I am Rin, and I am the eldest child of Thanos. And I am also his downfall."

"You killed Thanos?" Hel asked, completely breathless in her speech.

Rin nodded. "I had no use for that pitiful puppet anymore. I am the one who put universal domination into his mind, and made it sound delectable to him. I control both the Other and the Chitauri now."

"Where is Carly!" Gemma shouted into the mirror, completely outraged with this girl, who looked to be about the same age as Hel.

She laughed again. "Safe with me, of course, I assure you," Rin said with a smirk, but then it slightened a bit, "But not for long. You and Loki will come to the tenth realm if you ever wish to see your precious sister alive again. Understand?"

"I swear to god if you hurt a single molecule on her skin, I am going to rip you to shreds!" Gemma threatened, gritting her teeth as she scowled.

"Oh, I am trembling with fear," Rin said, clearly mocking Gemma, "A mere _mortal_ is going to come and hurt me."

"She is **not** mortal," Loki said with a sneer, catching Hel off guard, as she looked up at her father confused.

"Ah, correct," Rin said, "Half mortal. But still, it makes almost no difference."

"Yeah," Gemma said, "Mortal or half mortal, I'm still going to make you regret ever touching my sister in the first place."

Rin laughed. "And I anticipate your arrival, Gemma Marks. I also anticipate seeing your gifts in action,_ power bender_."

And with that, the mirror went black again, and then became reflective. Hel looked up at Gemma, a look of seriousness in her eyes.

"What did she mean, _power bender_?" she said, walking towards Gemma, as she walked backwards instinctively.

Loki grabbed Hel's shoulder, halting her pursuit towards Gemma, but when Hel realized his touch, she immediately shrugged it off. "Gemma has the ability to maneuver the power of the tesseract. There is no other like her," Loki said, just about as serious as Hel.

Hel's eyes widened, and she looked over at Gemma. "You can what?"

"You heard him," Gemma said, shrugging a bit, "I have power over blue energy."

Hel still kept a shocked face, and she walked back over to her throne, and sat down, a hand on her forehead. "It's you."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, and walked over to Hel. "What do you mean, 'it's me'?"

The girl shook her head in unbelief, and stared at the ground with her red eyes. "Isisdottir," she whispered, but it was barely audible.

Now even Loki was confused, and he walked over to Gemma, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What did you say?" he asked, and looked to find Gemma equally as confused as he.

Hel brought her eyes up to the pair, and she parted her red lips to speak.

"She is the child of Isis. My adoptive mother."

**HAHA! ONE OF YOU GUYS GUESSED CORRECTLY! ISIS IS GEMMA'S MOTHER! MORE ABOUT THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO, HEL CREATEED EVERYTHING! SHE CREATED THANOS, THE OTHER, THE TENTH REALM, AND ALL THAT JAZZ! AMAZING! **

**RIN, LOKI, AND GEMMA ALL TALKED TO EACH OTHER, AND IT WASN'T EXACTLY THE NICEST OF CONVERSATIONS, WAS IT? RIN IS A TOTAL BITCH, AND I HOPE SHE DIES IN THE FLAMING PITS OF HELL. BUT WAIT, AS THE AUTHOR, I HAVE THE POWER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO READ THIS FOR 21 CHAPTERS. I'M REALLY HAPPY :D**

**RANDOM THOUGHT: WOULD IT BE WEIRD IF I DRESSED UP AS MY OWN OC TO COMIC CON? BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I DESPERATELY WANNA DRESS UP AS HEL, AND HAVE ALL THE DARK CLOTHES AND BLACK SCARS ACROSS MY FACE. THAT'D BE SO FUN, BUT NO ONE WOULD NO WHO I AM XD**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! ALSO, ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU WANT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM :/**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 22: Family Matters are the Worst**

"Woah, woah, woah," Gemma said, moving out of Loki's grasp, and shaking her head, before looking back up at Hel, "WHAT?"

"I believe you heard me quite well," Hel said, "Your mother is Isis. My adoptive parent."

"And why might she be your adopted parent?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Because my real father threw me in a fiery pit along with my real mother, planning on killing both of us," she said with a stern tone, "Real parents don't do that."

"Who the hell is Isis!" Gemma said, getting extremely frustrated.

"She's the Egyptian goddess of magic," Hel said, "She was incredibly kind and selfless."

"What do you mean, _was_?" Gemma said, but she felt she may already know the answer.

Hel sighed, and looked at the ground. "Isis is dead," she said, "In some ways more than others."

"Oh my god, stop speaking in god damn riddles!" Gemma said in frustration, "What the hell does that mean! Is she dead or not!"

Hel groaned, and looked at Gemma. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to explain what happened. Both literally and emotionally."

Gemma growled a bit, and walked up to Hel, and looked down on her, baring her teeth a bit. "And you wouldn't believe how difficult it is to just find out your mother is a freaking goddess, let alone dead. Loki's kid or not, if you don't start explaining real soon, I'm going to get pissed off."

Hel sighed, and raised an eyebrow at Gemma. "Aren't you pissed off already?"

Gemma just growled in reply, and then Hel raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll try my best. Let me start from the beginning," Hel said, and Gemma calmed down a bit, but not by much, and stepped back.

"After my _dear_ father threw me into Hell, I was found by Isis, your mother, who was the queen of the underworld at the time," Hel said, resting her head on a hand that was placed on her forehead, "She and her husband Osiris, the king of the underworld, raised me as their own child.

"Eventually, around the time when I stopped aging, Isis was found to be with child, fathered Osiris. Horus had already been born, so it would be their second born. But at the time, we were at battle with evil demon forces sent by my half-uncle, Set."

"Woah, woah, woah," Gemma said, waving her hands, "Set?"

"Yes," Hel said, her face all the more serious, "He's a horrible man."

"He's a friend," Gemma said, standing tall. Set may be annoying, but he was still a good friend to Gemma.

Hel sneered. "You wouldn't like him nearly as much if you knew all he has done to us," she said, and then Gemma was silent as Hel continued.

"Anyways, we were currently at war with Set, and Horus could not help us at the time, for he had his own business to take care of. At the height of the battle, the demons broke into the grand hall, and went through battle with Osiris and Isis, though she was with child. They battled for a long time, including myself.

"The battle soon left the hall, and we pushed them out into the outside once again. But that's when tragedy struck," Hel said, and Gemma managed to see a glimmer of a tear fall down her cheek, "Isis was pushed into one of the hell holes, along with many demons. Being who I was, I jumped in after them, since I was immune to the flames. When I landed on the ground, Isis was lying there, barely alive.

"With the last bit of her power, she sucked the life out of the rest of the demons, and pulled it into herself. Then, with her final breath, she transformed into her purest energy state," Hel said, and then looked at Gemma, "She became the tesseract."

This caught both Gemma and Loki off guard. "What?" they said in unison, and Hel nodded.

"But before she turned into the tesseract, she put some of her energy into the child, so it would survive. The child gained enough of a fraction of her powers so she could get away with having them unnoticed. When Isis transformed, the baby was born. You, Gemma."

Gemma started shaking her head. "No. That can't be me."

Hel raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because I have a father," Gemma said, "A human father."

Hel shook her head. "After you were born, and the battle was over, I brought you to Midgard. A priestess of Isis, by the name of Onite, was married to your father, and had a miscarriage. I believed Isis would have wanted me to bring you to her, and I replaced her dead child with you after it was born."

Gemma was in complete shock. Everything she had once known... it was a lie. A sham, an illusion. She wasn't even half human. She was completely alien. Not even related to Carly in the slightest. Tears began to fall to her cheeks, and Loki walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, attempting to comfort her.

She pulled back her sniffles and tears a moment, and looked up at Hel. "What about Osiris then? Is he dead?"

Hel shook her head. "He is very much alive. After Isis' death, he went into a state of grief, and was unable to rule the underworld anymore. That was when I took over."

"Then where is he?" Gemma asked, as Loki began to rub circles on her hip comfortingly, "I want to talk to him."

"I'm not sure that is wise," Hel said, "You don't seem in well enough of a state."

"Look," Gemma said, tearing again, "I just find out my entire life is a complete lie. If I have a chance of meeting any relative and talking to them, let alone my _father_, you can bet your pure white bones I'm going to take that chance."

Hel looked at Gemma for a moment, as if contemplating her answer, she nodded. "He lives here in the manor, along with his nephew Anubis," Hel said, standing up from her throne, "And lucky for you, your elder brother Horus is here as well."

That name rang bells in Gemma's head, as she remembered Set once mentioning him in extreme hatred. Then she realized something. "Holy shit," she said, and Loki looked down on her.

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just realized that Set is my uncle," Gemma said, and then smiled a little, "I wonder how the hell I'm supposed to tell him that."

Loki smiled, and chuckled a bit. "It'll be quite a shock for him, won't it?"

Gemma nodded, and then heard Hel mock cough in their direction. Their attentions turned towards her, and she turned, walking towards another bone-decorated door. Loki and Gemma then began to follow her as she opened it up, and walked inside.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell him," Gemma said, her smile growing more mischievous, "Hey Set! Just thought I'd let ya know that while we were down in Hell, I learned you're my uncle. Looks like I'm your new niece!"

Loki chuckled. "Oh, but that is much to subtle. I was thinking more along the lines of hanging a large banner at the front of the castle, announcing it to all of Vanagard."

"Loki, Vanagard has a population of five people, including us," Gemma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, you are mistaken," Loki said, his smile growing, "You forget your sister's furry creature, Fluffers."

Gemma laughed a bit, but then her smile wavered at the mention of her sister. "She's not even my half-sister anymore," she said, looking at the floor as they walked down the darkened corridor.

Loki frowned a bit, and then began to rub Gemma's side soothingly. "It need not matter," he said assuringly, "You still love her all the same."

"Couldn't say that for you and Thor now, could you?" Gemma said, and Loki's frown deepened.

"That is a completely different situation," Loki said grimly, "I _never_ liked Thor in the slightest."

"Sure you didn't," Gemma said teasingly.

"All that bumbling oaf knows to do is eat and drink so much so he is never hungry nor sober," Loki said with a snarl after recalling his used-to-be brother.

Gemma giggled a bit. "He also does terrible damage to roofs."

Loki couldn't help but smile a bit at that remark. "Yes. At least now he knows never to burst through an emotionally-unstable woman's ceiling and not expect some punishment."

Gemma frowned up at him. "What did you just call me?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that," Loki said, his eyes gleaming with mischief as his smile grew into a shameless grin.

Gemma pushed him playfully. "You are such a jerk."

His grin only grew. "See? Emotionally unstable."

Gemma stuck her tongue out at him, and then felt Loki come to a halt. She came to one as well, and saw Hel standing before them, in front of another boney door, staring at them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked, but it was clearly pointed towards Gemma.

"Better to do this now than never," Gemma replied, and Hel nodded, and turned around. She grasped the bone handle, and turned it, pushing the door open to reveal a new room.

Gemma and Loki walked in behind Hel into a large room. It's walls and floors were still made of stone, and like the main hall, the windows were tinted. The room was absolutely huge, and had a gold king sized four poster bed against one of the walls. The room was decorated with gold decorations, and on one side of the room, there was a large gold fireplace, surrounded by a white gold framed love seat and two chairs that were likewise.

But what caught Gemma wasn't the room itself, but the people inside it. First off, there was a boy who looked about fifteen, with dark skin and brown hair, who wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket, and dark jeans accompanied by a pair of black converse. His eyes were a velvety red, and reminded Gemma of Set's eyes. He had a grim expression on his face, and was standing beside the fireplace.

Another boy, looking a few years older than Gemma, had paler skin, but not as pale as Gemma's. He had dark brown locks, and brown eyes that looked as if they could stare into someone's soul. He wore a pair of tan cargo pants, combat boots, and t-shirt that had a silhouette of a falcon on it. Unlike the previous boy, he was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, looking at another figure sitting in the love-seat.

The final person was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had fairly tan skin, and deep brown hair which was much like the boy's. He turned his head towards Gemma's direction, and found that he had beautiful blue eyes. He wore clothes very much unlike the other two boys, wearing a blue and green egyptian tunic, along with some brown sandals. The man had a pained expression on his face, but it turned serious as he saw the three walk into the room.

"Osiris," Hel said, walking further into the room, specifically towards the fireplace, and Loki and Gemma slowly followed.

"Hel," Osiris said, standing up from his seat, "Are you not to be in the hall?"

"She has company," Loki said, bursting into the conversation with a rather serious tone. Osiris looked over at Gemma and Loki, and raised an eyebrow.

"And who might you be?"

Hel sighed, and looked at Osiris. "Osiris, that unfortunate piece of flesh is my father by blood, Loki. And the woman beside her... her name is Gemma. She is a companion of his."

Osiris' face immediately went serious as he stared at the pair, and now the darker boy spoke up.

"So you're the asshole who threw Helly into this wasteland?" he asked, walking over to Hel, but staring at Loki the entire time.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Helly?"

Hel smirked a bit, and the boy reached Hel, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Loki, this is Anubis. He is my adopted brother and cousin. And Set's child."

Anubis clearly sneered at the mention of Set, and Gemma got curious. "Wait, Set has a kid?" she asked, and then Anubis stared at her.

"What do you know of my pitiful excuse for a father?" he asked, his voice quite serious.

Before Gemma could answer, Hel spoke first. "Gemma, it isn't a good idea to bring up Set right now."

Gemma stared at Hel, but then nodded. She knew these guys better than she did. She felt Loki's grasp tighten around her as the other boy stood up, and walked slowly over. "And what business might you two have here?"

"We originally came for information from my daughter," Loki said, but was interrupted by Hel growling.

"I am _not_ your daughter. Nor are you my father," she spat, but Loki ignored her.

"But then we ran into a discovery we could not leave un-dealt with ," he said, and then Osiris raised an eyebrow.

"And what might this discovery be?"

Hel sighed. "It considers Isis' last child. Specifically the one that she was to give birth to before her demise," she said, and then a pained look came onto Osiris' face.

"You know I am not comfortable with that subject, Hel," he said, "I lost two parts of my family that day. It didn't matter that one of them I did not know."

"Apparently, you did not lose them both," Hel said, and then Osiris perked up, and stared at her in confusion. The brown haired boy tuned in again.

"What is this you speak of, Hel? My mother and sibling were both killed when pushed into the pit of flame," he said, and Hel shot him a look.

"Let me speak, Horus," she said, and then looked at Osiris, "When Gemma came in, I noticed something about her that I did not let show. She seemed different than most mortals. Osiris... she can control the tesseract energy."

Osiris' eyes widened, and he looked over at Gemma. His eyes were filled with so many emotions; pain, confusion, fear... hope. It was all swirling into one mixture in his piercing blue eyes.

"Is this true?" he asked, speaking softer than he was before, "Show me."

Gemma stared at him for a few seconds, and then nodded, wringing her way of out Loki's grasp. She put out her hands in front of her, and using the piece of tesseract in her necklace, she summoned a blue glowing ball of energy out in front of her. Osiris' eyes filled up with more hope, and he walked closer.

"How is this possible?" he asked, and then looked back at Hel.

"I was never planning on telling you," Hel said with a sad face, "When I went down into the pit, Isis conceived a child during her transformation. I knew you would be overcome with grief, so I took the child to Midgard, so it could grow a happy life. That child is Gemma."

Osiris took his eyes off Hel, and back on Gemma, and she diminished the energy. Osiris stared at Gemma as she stared back at him, before he slowly brought his hand to a strand of hair that had fallen on her face, and brought it up behind her ear.

"My child," he said, before he swooped down, embracing Gemma unexpectedly into a hug. Gemma was surprised at first, but she hesitantly accepted it. This was her father, her _real_ father. She wasn't Gemma Marks. She was Gemma Isisdottir. She finally found her real family, not even knowing that her old family wasn't even her own.

"Well, that was interesting," Horus said from behind them, walking over to stand at Osiris' side, "Apparently I have a blood sibling among the living."

Osiris pulled away from the hug, as did Gemma. She looked over at Horus, finding a wide smile on his face.

"Come here, twerp," he said, stepping towards her and hugging her, and she hugged back. Holy shit, this was really happening. Not only did she have a father, but she had a brother too! This was too good to be true!

"Ahem," Loki said, interrupting the little family get-together as Horus and Gemma both pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry," Gemma said, walking back over to Loki, who wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at her new found family, as Hel and Anubis walked over beside Osiris and Horus. "We have to go."

"But why?" Osiris asked, "You are part of our family now. Your home is here?"

"I know that," Gemma said, "But my sister, my step-sister, is in deep trouble. She may not be related by blood, but I love her dearly, and her life hangs in the balance if I do not leave."

"A sister, you say?" Horus asked, and then looked at Osiris, "I'd like to meet this sister of hers, father."

"As would I," Osiris said.

"Well then, that's it," Horus said, stepping forward, "I'm coming with you."

Gemma laughed a bit. "I'm not sure that's going to work too well."

Horus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm quite certain your _uncle_ will be too happy to find out you're joining our little crusade," Loki said, interjecting into the conversation.

"Wait a minute," Anubis said, his expression darkening, "Set accompanies you?"

"Yes, he does. Though it was more of his choice than ours, might I add," Loki said.

"That doubles the reason why I am accompanying you," Horus said seriously, "I hate my uncle equally as much as Anubis, and I do not trust him being around anyone. Let alone my sister."

"You've only known your sister for a few minutes," Loki said, a small sneer appearing on his face.

"Loki, stop," Gemma said, and Loki looked down at her, his eyes filled with confusion, "He can come with us if he wants. I'm not going to refuse him, mainly because I'm not really sure he's giving us a choice."

"Great then," Horus said, a small smile appearing on his face, "We leave immediately to... might I ask where we are going?"

Loki sighed in defeat, and then looked at Horus. "We head to Vanagard, my home. That is where we shall meet with a dear friend of mine and your uncle. Then we are off to the tenth realm."

"The tenth realm?" Osiris asked in confusion, and then Hel gave him a desperate look.

"I'll tell you about it later, all right?" she said, and Osiris simply stared at her, but then nodded.

"Then let us be off," Horus said, walking his way to stand beside Gemma, holding her hand. He looked over at Loki. "I am simply guessing you have the power of teleportation?"

Loki sneered a bit. "Finally, your bird brain tunes into something of interest."

Gemma sighed a bit, and with one final glance at her new found family, a flash of light hit her. It was only then that she realized that if things go wrong, this may have been the first as well the last time she'd ever see them.

**HEYA! I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS! I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN HAVING AS MUCH INSPIRATION LATELY AS USUAL. :P**

**AND JUST IN CASE I WON'T BE ABLE TO SAY IT AGAIN, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL! NO MATTER WHAT RELIGION OR RACE, I PRAY YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY WINTER SEASON!**

**WE FINALLY MEET GEMMA'S REAL FAMILY! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ALL THEM!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Do you think Nott and Set should have a relationship in the future?**

**Were you surprised that Isis is actually dead, _and_ the tesseract? Opinions please! :3**

**I am thinking about writing a sequel to Beyond Death Itself? Do you approve of this notion?**

**What do you think will happen in the end of this fanfiction? Which is actually nearing, as a matter of fact...**

**How do you think Set will react when he finds out Gemma is actually his niece? :O**

**SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY! SHANNON XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR LOKI!**

**Chapter 23: A Chaotic Family Reunion & Nott and Set's Time Among Each Other**

Gemma, Loki, and Horus reappeared outside of the castle in Vanagard. Normally, Loki and Gemma would have been preparing to have Carly run at them with decorations and party items, congratulating them home. They almost did expect it to happen, but then there came the sad memory of where Carly really was, and what they were doing to save her.

"So this is Vanagard," Horus said, letting go of Gemma's hand, and walking forward a bit, "Not exactly a pyramid, but it is grand."

"You best hold your tongue for your uncle," Loki sneered, but Gemma elbowed him in the side.

"Set will understand why Horus is here," Gemma reasoned, and Loki just scoffed a laugh.

"And how exactly do you plan on telling him _dear Horus_ is your elder sibling?" he asked, and Gemma cringed a bit.

"I honestly don't know," Gemma said, before the two of them began to walk forward, hand in hand. Then, the front doors swung open, and they all walked inside.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ON ROLLER SKATES IS **HE **DOING HERE!?" Set yelled, standing up from his seat beside Nott on the side of the fountain in the main room. And everyone knew who he was talking about. Especially Horus.

"I am assisting Gemma in her quest to retrieve her adoptive sister," Horus said quite plainly, "If anything I should be asking what you are even doing here. You are more likely to cause chaos here than help."

Set's red eyes flickered with rage, and he walked over to stand right in front of his nephew.

"Shouldn't you be feeding the pigeons at the local park? They're the only friends you have, after all," Set growled, and Horus scoffed a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be locked up in a cage at the zoo? _Oh mighty king of the snakes_," Horus mocked.

"OKAY! BREAK IT UP!" Gemma shouted, letting go of Loki's hand, and stepping in between the two relatives, "Can you guys forget your differences for just a few hours and get along?"

"As if I could ever get along with this bastard nephew," Set said, "I mean I already couldn't stand Osiris, and the he had to go and have a freaking son who has a brain the size of a hummingbird, and is even more annoying than a rooster in the morning on a farm!"

Horus rolled his eyes. "Will you stop relating me to birds?"

"Only when you stop being such an annoying little brat!" Set growled, and Gemma put her face into the palm of her hand.

"This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought," Gemma groaned.

Nott sighed, and stood up from where she was watching on the side of the fountain, and walked over to Set, holding onto his forearm. "Look, I know you don't like him that much, but fighting among ourselves is not going to help our cause in the slightest. You _do_ want Carly back, do you not?"

Set looked straight into Nott's eyes, and then sighed in defeat. "Yes, I do."

Then, Gemma's eyes widened when she realized what Nott just did. "Did I just see chemistry between you two?"

Both Nott and Set looked at Gemma, and both of them had mischief gleaming in their eyes, and smug smiles on their faces. "Well..." they both said in unison, before looking back up at each other and laughing a bit.

"Holy shit," Gemma said, and felt a cold hand grab onto her own forearm. She looked over to find Loki standing by her side now, and Horus had been shoved to the side to stand in between the two pairs.

Loki groaned. "Please do not tell me..."

"Oh come on, antlers," Set said, "I don't have problems with you courting a human. What's the big deal of two gods courting then?"

"I've known Nott for over fifteen hundred years," Loki said seriously.

"One thousand, actually," Nott said, "Remember me becoming a medusa statue for five hundred of those?"

"It makes no difference," Loki said with a small scowl.

"Okay, so we leave you two alone for a few hours, and now you're dating?" Gemma asked, "And I thought you two were begging not to be left alone with each other when we first left."

Nott shrugged. "Things change."

"And besides," Set said, "You guys haven't been gone for a few hours. You've been gone for nearly three days."

Gemma's eyes widened. "Three days? What type of crack are you on, Set?"

"It's true," Nott reasoned.

"Okay then. What type of crack are you **both** on?"

Set sighed. "The underworld's time is different than the living universe, Gemma. Believe me, I lived there for a while," he said, "It's the type of thing where if you're down there for three hours, you're gone here for three days. It's the same deal with Valhalla and the Elysian fields."

"That means Carly has been gone for three days now!" Gemma practically yelled, both anger and fear mixed in with it, and she felt Loki begin to rub his thumb in circles on her arm in attempt to comfort her, "What exactly have you two been doing with each other over the past three days?"

Set looked up at the ceiling. "Well..."

******FLASHBACK******

After Gemma and Loki had disappeared, Nott groaned, and looked over at Set. "Now I'm stuck with you while they go have an adventure in Hell. Perfect."

Set laughed. "Believe me, you dodged a pretty big bullet there. I lived in Hell, and it ain't a very nice place to live. Seriously, don't even get a vacation home there. Not worth the cash, Madame Darkness."

Nott's purple eyes flickered with rage. "Will you stop calling me that?"

Set smirked. "How about Shadow Lady then? Miss Gets-Stoned-A-Lot? Maybe The Queen of Anger Management Issues?"

Nott practically hissed at him, and he raised his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. Chill your senses, Madame Darkness."

Her eyes still glimmered with rage, but it was extinguished quickly, and Nott sighed. "So what the hell are we supposed to do while they're gone?"

Set shrugged. "I don't know. They could be gone for days."

Nott raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought they were just going for a visit."

"Time is different in the underworld," Set said, "Again, you dodged a huge bullet by not going."

Nott scoffed a laugh. "Only to get hit by a bigger one," she said, and then began climbing the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going!" Set called after her, and she looked back at him.

"To my quarters," she said, "I have nothing better to do."

Set's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I know what else we could do in those quarters."

Nott shot him an evil glare, and before Set knew it, Nott had shot a bolt of dark energy at him, and he soon hit the floor landing on his back. Then, Nott smirked, and then continued to walk up the stairs.

Set sat up a moment, and watched as Nott finished walking her way up the stairs, and began to head for her bedroom. "Oh come on Darkness, you know you want me," he said, and Nott looked back at him, her smirk showing, before slamming the door shut to her bedroom after she walked inside.

**~The Next Day~**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEDROOM!" Nott yelled at Set, as he sat on the fountain's edge with an innocent look on his face. Nott had charged out of her bedroom, and her eyes flickered with absolute rage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Set said with a sinister grin on his face.

"YOU TURNED MY BED INTO SAND!" Nott yelled at him, as she made her way down the stairs towards him. Set stood up from his seat.

"Correction. I turned your bed into _red_ sand. Sand and red sand are two entirely different things, mind you," Set said, his grin only widening.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?" Nott yelled, now standing right in front of him, her breathing heavy with the cause of her rage.

"Well..." Set said, "You could sleep with me in my room."

Nott's frown on her face only deepened. "I'll sleep in one of the guest bedrooms," she said, before walking towards another door.

"I wouldn't check there if I were you," Set sung after her, and when she opened the door, an avalanche of red sand came out of the room, and trampled over her. When the avalanche was finished, all that was there was a large pile of red sand, and no Nott in sight. Until she popped her head out the top of the mountain of sand.

"You sick, sick bastard," Nott growled, and Set shrugged with a mischievous smile.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with it," he said, and then looked at her again, his eyes glimmering with mischief, "It looks like you're sleeping with me tonight."

"I'll sleep on the floor," she growled, climbing out of the sand, and dusting off her black lace dress.

"And ruin your sleep? I'm not sure that's a good idea. We'll be off to battle any day now," Set said with a smirk.

Nott snarled at him, and walked over to him. "One night," she said with a sneer, "And if you try anything, I won't need transportation magic to send you back to the underworld."

Set shrugged, and then mock bowed. "As you wish, your highness," Set said, and Nott growled, before turning around and walking back up the stairs, Set in quick pursuit. Then, they walked into Set's room, and slammed the door shut behind them.

**~The Day After~**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Nott yelled at Set in his bedroom. They had recently woken up, and Nott was standing there in a long, purple nightgown, and Set was lounging on his bed in a pair of red sleep pants, wearing nothing on top.

"What is wrong, _darling_," Set asked, and Nott growled at him.

"Set. Where are my clothes," she said angrily.

Set grinned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"My clothes, Set. The things I wear to make sure I don't walk around naked everyday," she growled.

"I saw plenty of you naked last night," he said with a smug smile.

"YOU WALKED IN ON ME BATHING!" Nott yelled, anger flickering in her eyes.

"And I have the burns and battle scars to prove it," Set said, before sighing and putting his hands behind his head, "But it was all worth it in the end."

Nott growled. "I swear to the gods I am going to kill you, you perverted mongrel."

"_Handsome_ perverted mongrel, Nott. You forgot handsome," Set said, getting up from his position on the bed.

"Where are my clothes, Set," Nott snarled at him, as he stood up only feet in front of her.

Set sighed. "Do you_ really_ need them?"

"I do not plan on walking around naked, Set," Nott sneered, "Especially for the likes of you."

"What about that nightgown of yours?" Set asked, gesturing to what she was wearing, "Hmm?"

Nott sighed. "It's filthy, Set. If you didn't notice."

Set scoffed a laugh. "Like your dress isn't. Remember how red sand was poured on top of you in that dress of yours last night?"

Crap, he had a point. "Then what do you suggest I wear?" Nott growled.

Set thought a moment, and then walked over to his dressing table. He pulled out a drawer, and threw a pair of dark jeans, and a red t-shirt over at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"How in hell are these supposed to fit me?" she asked.

"Perfectly," Set said with a laugh, "Any clothing that is mine always fits perfectly."

"On _you_," Nott said with a sneer, and then sighed, walking towards the adjoining bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Set questioned, and Nott groaned, looking back at him.

"I'm going to change."

"Why not in here?" he asked innocently, and Nott snarled at him.

"Like I would ever plan on stripping naked in front of you," she said, before flipping her black hair behind her head, and then walking into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, but not before seeing Set wear a rather large grin on his face.

**~A Few Hours Before Present Time~**

Nott had thankfully gotten her actual clothes back from Set, and apparently he had cleaned them too. She was now sitting in the library, reading an adventure book, very much like what she once read when she was a child. Also, she was taking several bites out of a night-blossom apple, and was enjoying her reading. Until the doors flew open, and Set walked in.

"Are you seriously planning on locking yourself in here until Loki and Gemma come back?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, and Nott sighed, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Most likely. I would rather be in here than with a guy who steals my clothes for his own personal gain," Nott said, continuing to read the novel in front of her.

Set chuckled. "Oh puh-leeze, you should be the least bit grateful. I did clean them for you."

"You also walked in on me bathing as well. How should I be grateful for that?" Nott asked, now looking up at him.

Set thought a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, maybe that one _was_ for my personal gain. I still don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it."

Nott gave him a sour look. "Most girls are like that. Modesty isn't exactly something girls ignore. We probably use it a lot more than boys do actually."

Set laughed. "Um, have you seen the girls on Midgard lately? They could run around in their underwear and bras, and no one would even think it was weird!"

"Then Midgard really has fallen," Nott said, and then Set sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry I walked in on you bathing. Naked. And I'm sorry for taking your clothes, turning your bed into red sand, burying you in an avalanche of red sand, putting snakes in your hair, turning your food into scarab beetles, making your skin turn red, dying your hair purple-"

"All right, you can stop now," Nott said with a bit of a laugh, before standing up from her chair, and putting her book and apple down on one of the side tables.

"Phew, good. Apologies are not my thing," Set said with a sigh of relief, and now Nott and Set were standing in front of each other, less than a foot apart.

"Could you back away please?" Nott asked, stuck between a chair and a tall egyptian god.

Set chuckled. "I'm not sure if either of us want that."

Nott thought a moment, and before she could speak, she felt his lips pound on top of hers. Naturally, she was caught by surprise at first and hesitated, but then she accepted it happily.

**~Present Time~**

"And that's basically what happened," Set finished, looking back down at Loki, Gemma, and Horus. All of them were staring at the pair with interest, and somewhat wide eyes.

"So, you're telling me," Gemma said cautiously, and then smiled, "You dyed Nott's hair purple!"

Nott immediately palm faced, and Set face now bared a large grin. "I love how **that's** what you catch from all of that."

"Oh my gosh, I would have _loved_ to see that!" Gemma laughed, and then Loki chuckled a bit.

"Gemma, I think you're getting besides the point," Loki said, and then looked at Nott, "I think Set has embarrassed her enough after that story."

Gemma laughed a bit more, as did Set, until the laughter died down a bit. Horus looked over at Loki. "What do we do now, then?"

"We're going to the tenth realm, right?" Nott asked, out of her state of embarrassment.

"There is still one thing that needs to be taken care of," Loki said, looking down at Gemma, who was looking back up at him.

Gemma groaned. "Do I have to?" she asked in a childish tone.

"Does she have to what?" Set asked, a bit confused.

Loki ignored Set, and nodded at Gemma. Gemma sighed, and looked at Set. "When we were in Hell, we found out a bit more than what we bargained for. We didn't just find out who ordered Carly's capture."

"When visiting my daughter, we found out of Gemma's true lineage," Loki said, helping Gemma out, "We discovered she is not mortal at all."

Set raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So who the hell is she?"

Gemma sighed a bit, and then looked Set right in the eyes. "Set, I'm sort of the lost child of Isis," she said, "I'm your niece."

The next thing anyone saw was Set falling to the floor, his eyes rolled back into his head. Everyone rushed over to him, save for Horus and Loki, and he was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Set," Nott said, a hint of worry in her voice, "Come on, Set. Wake up."

Then, Set's eyes began to flutter open, and he looked around, taking in his surroundings and realizing where he was. He chuckled a bit as his vision cleared, and he sat up, looking at the people around him.

Set laughed. "Hey guys, I just had the most hilarious dream ever," he said weakly, and then looked at Gemma, "You told me that you weren't mortal, and you were my niece. Isis' lost child, actually. Ain't that crazy? It is crazy... right?"

Gemma laughed a bit, and looked back at Loki, who had a smirk on his face. "I think he took the news well," she said, and Loki chuckled a bit, and Gemma heard another thud behind her. She turned back to where Set was, and found him unconscious on the floor. Again.

Horus laughed a bit, and then smiled.

"Well, isn't this going to be interesting."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND I DECIDED I WOULD GIVE YOU A CHRISTMAS PRESENT! CHAPTER TWENTY THREE!**

**ALRIGHT, RIGHT NOW I DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME, SO LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING OUT! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**Did you like or not like how I got Nott and Set together? **

**Should there be a sequel to this fanfiction?**

**What do you want for Christmas? (lol, I had to ask XD)**

**Rin; Off with her head or spare the child?!**

**What do you think should happen in the end?**

**SO ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU DIDN'T, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT! NO FLAMES THOUGH, FOR LOKI DOES NOT APPROVE OF THEM!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! LOVE, SHANNON XD**


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE REPLY TO REVIEW

Hey everyone!

Don't worry, this isn't a bad note, but this is actually an answer to a review made by a guest yesterday. He/she was asking why the humans, the greeks, and the avengers were dead. Well...

1. When did I ever mention the humans are dead? Yes, in the greek bit of this fanfic, the strategy was that Gemma was the only human left alive. But that doesn't mean it was true. In fact, I'm fairly sure I mentioned in the chapter where Loki is going to go free Nott, that the humans were hiding. The strategy was that Olympia had only heard news about Midgard, but they hadn't actually been there. They guessed that Gemma was the last human alive, just because she 'told them what happened'. So, for starters, the humans aren't dead. Never have been, and I don't plan on exterminating them, us, ever in this fanfic.

2. Yes, the greeks are dead. But it's needed for this plot. I'll tell you that much. It wasn't just a random filler. It has purpose.

3. WHEN DID I EVER SAY THE AVENGERS WERE DEAD? Lol, if I just randomly killed off the avengers, that would just lead to a boring story, am I right? In the first chapter, I mentioned that they had been _defeated_. They have not died. Otherwise how would have Thor burst a giant hole into Gemma's ceiling to get her pissed off? If the avengers were dead, there should not have been a Thor to create the destruction to the roof of the castle.

So, anyways, this was written with love, not anger. Just please, _please_ stop making assumptions that everyone's dead. No one wants to be dead. :(

ANYWAYS! I am writing on the next chapter, yes, but school has started once more up here in Canada, and highschool is a complete pain in the ass. Especially geography. Not english. English is fun :D

Love you all! Love, Shannon XD


	25. MUST READ!

Hey guys.

I'm super sorry I haven't posted in... months, to say the very least. Highschool is a pain in the ass, and family matters have gone through the roof.

I am writing this to tell you it will be a lot longer until a new chapter is posted for: Beyond Death Itself, Night & Mischief, and Zodiac; Unity of the Stars.

As Fate May Have It is now, unfortunately, discontinued. I apologize for any inconvenience. I'm honestly sooooo sorry D:

Love, Shannon (SkittlesShadukeXD)


End file.
